¿Quien se robo mi cuerpo?
by HeyJudee
Summary: ¿Que pasa en las vidas de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray cuando despiertan en un cuerpo que no es suyo? Secretos y un amor imborrable. Flashback faberry de niñas. Denle una oportunidad, no se van arrepentir.
1. Chapter 1

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

**Segun sus opiniones vere si este fic sigue o no. Lo dejo completamente en sus manos la decision. Seguire con The Blacklist II, pero esta historia la tenia hace tiempo en mi cabeza. Diferente a lo demas, como la mayoria de mis fics, y bastante divertida con ideas locas. Poco y nada de drama. Viajes al pasado y sorpresas que pronto saldran a la luz. **

**¡ustedes deciden si merece una oportunidad! **

_¿Nos seguimos? /heyjudeeok (en mi twitter subire spoilers y fotos del fic si les interesa)_

* * *

Capitulo Uno

— **And although I know that he is blind****. ****Still I…**

— ¡Cierra la boca Berry! — Me detuve tras escuchar su grito junto a algo que chocaba directo contra el vidrio de mi ventana. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir en medio de mi ardua interpretación? ¿Quién osaba de entorpecer el ensayo de la próxima estrella de Broadway?

Carraspee mi garganta y me prepare para entonar nuevamente la melodía que llevaba semanas preparando, pues no estaba en mis planes fallar en mi primera clase de Glee club y siendo la capitana debía de defender mi puesto. Este año planeaba reclutar nuevos miembros para poder ganar las regionales y lanzarnos de una vez por todas a las nacionales acumulando aun mas, buenas notas en mi impecable historial académico.

¿Quién soy? Pues simple. Rachel Barbra Berry. Muchos se burlan de mí porque siempre coloco una estrella dorada después de mi nombre. Pero es una metáfora, y las metáforas son importantes. Mis estrellas doradas son una metáfora de mí siendo una estrella.

Futura estrella de Broadway.

Fui criada por dos padres homosexuales y junto a ellos encabezamos una organización en Lima por sus derechos. Mis dos increíbles padres buscaron donantes basados en la belleza y la inteligencia. Luego mezclaron ambos espermas en una batidora y aquí he el resultado. Aun no sé cuál de los dos es mi padre. Ellos me animaron a tomar clases de arte. Recibí clases de danza y lecciones vocales, cualquier cosa que me llevara directo a la fama.

Este año demostrare que estoy capacitada con buenos dotes cantarines para llenar el lugar de capitana. Hare lo que esté a mi alcance para obtenerlo, demasiado soporté cuando Mrs. Shuester le dio un solo a la asiática tartamuda. Eso fue una tontería… ¡lo sé!

Este año me he mantenido bastante ocupada con mi sitio en MySpace lo cual he tenido que pasar de los amores de verano. En verdad creo que es una pérdida completa de tiempo. ¿Quién derrocharía horas intercambiando saliva pudiendo estar en un campamento de música?

Intento postear un video con mis interpretaciones todos los días para mantener mi talento vivo y creciendo. Como lo hacía hace unos momentos.

La fama es lo más importante hoy en día y ser popular está dentro de ello, y si hay una cosa que he aprendido es que nadie te la regala.

Como decía antes. Aclare nuevamente mi garganta luego de tomar un trago de mi te con limón y miel, y le di play a la pista de audio para volver a empezar desde el principio.

— **On** **my own pretending he's beside me…**

Un nuevo golpe volvió a interrumpirme y esta vez ni siquiera hizo falta que algo choque contra mi ventana. Ella misma se hizo presente para detenerme.

_Mi peor pesadilla. _

— ¿Acaso tienes cera en tus oídos? ¡He dicho que dejes de cacarear a estas horas, Hobbit!

— Primero, ¿Quién te invitó a entrar en mi humilde morada? — Mostré uno de mis dedos enumerando — Segundo, no estoy cacareando sino cantando… algo que tú difícilmente puedas hacer. Tercero… — mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta tras seguirla con mi mirada sin prestarme mínimamente atención. — ¡¿Qué haces?! — Grito alarmada.

— ¡Un favor a este pueblo! — Dice desenchufando mi ipod — Hay gente que intenta dormir o estudiar, Berry.

Hago el intento, y digo intento porque mi fuerza ni siquiera puede compararse a la suya, y tomo sus brazos tras ver como esta en sus planes hacerse también con mi cámara grabadora.

— ¡No! ¡Detente! — forcejeamos provocando que pise uno de sus pies para ganar un poco de ventaja. Pero la que gano es mucha ya que ella comienza a quejarse porque mi pisada va mas allá, aterrizando de lleno en parte de su tobillo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Aaaaah! — grita soltando mis cosas para tomarse su tobillo derecho. — ¡El lunes tengo pruebas en las cheerios, gnomo!

— Pues que lastima… ahora estarás en el club de los lisiados. — digo pasando a su lado para ir por mi ipod pero es más veloz que yo y toma una de mis piernas ahora, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi nariz! Me has destrozado mi nariz… — lloriqueo sintiendo como esa parte de mi cuerpo se adormece pero no sangra.

— En todo caso te la arregle. — responde levantándose de su sitio para caminar cojeando cerca mío quitándome el ipod.

— De acuerdo, Quinn. Tú ganas. No cantare esta noche pero devuélveme el ipod. — Prometo falsamente.

— En tus sueños. — me sonríe con burla sentándose en el borde de la ventana. — Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

— Quinn, devuélvemelo. — digo furiosa aun sosteniendo mi nariz pero sin dejarme intimidar.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— Es mío.

— Pues búscalo. — dice arrojándolo al jardín antes de escabullirse hasta su cuarto.

_Oh si, había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Ella era mi vecina._

— ¡Quinn Fabray te odio! — grite cerrando la ventana de un golpe.

* * *

— Buen día, pequeña — saludó mi padre al instante en que me vio entrando en la cocina. Él se encargaba de llenar uno de sus jarrones con agua para, seguramente, poner las rosas que esperaban por un poco de atención encima de la isleta. — ¿Cómo has dormido? — pregunta pero rápidamente suelta el jarron para llevarme las manos a la boca — ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió en tu bella naricita, cielo? — me regala un sonoro beso en mi cabeza tras caminar hasta llegar a su lado. No era Rachel Berry si no comenzaba mi día con un beso de ellos. Luego iría por el de mi papá.

Le reste importancia con mis manos — Me he golpeado accidentalmente. Nada que una curita (bandaid) no pueda sanar. — respondí sonriendo sin profundizar mucho en el asunto. Hoy no me apetecía un gran desayuno. Solo una manzana.

— ¿Todo bien? — Frunce su ceño sonriéndome — Te hemos dejado zumo en la heladera. — comenta y yo solo asiento yendo por el. — Nos pareció extraño con tu padre que aun no dieras señales de vida, pero también hemos querido dejarte dormir. Es raro en ti pero supongo que por ser domingo te diste ese permitido.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y por supuesto que no me había dado ningún permitido. Me levante a las seis de la mañana como todos los días de la semana, me coloque vestimenta deportiva y me subí a mi elíptica luego de inspeccionar detenidamente mi nariz frente al espejo. Luego me duche y tome unos minutos extras en mis aseos personales como cuidar mi cutis o lo que sea que las chicas hacemos luego de un baño. Por supuesto que no olvide lo acontecido en la noche, lo cual me escabullí por mi ventana en busca de mi ipod sin tener éxito.

Lo dije anoche y hoy lo vuelvo a repetir. Odio a Quinn Fabray.

_Rachel Berry no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, decidiendo despertar de una forma amorosa a mi vecina -inserte sarcasmo en mis palabras-. Como decía, tengo una hermosa manguera que enrollamos a un costado de mi casa, justamente debajo de mi ventana provocándome una maravillosa idea. Abrí su ventana con sumo cuidado, tome la manguera y volví a echar nuevamente un vistazo. Ella dormida toda desparrama en su cama seguramente babeando la almohada. Hice un gesto de asco y apunte bien la pistolita que habíamos decidido poner con mi papá para regar el jardín y sus plantas luego de abrir su ventana cuidadosamente. Siempre olvidaba echarle seguro. Mucho antes me asegure que el chorro saliese en forma directa y no como lluvia, lo cual dio de lleno contra su boca abierta una vez que presione el gatillo provocándole tos luego de verla caer por la cama. Tape mi boca para que no descubriese que aun seguía en la ventana y deje la prueba del delito nuevamente en su lugar. Poco sirvió al escuchar su grito. _

— _¡Esta me la pagaras, Berry!_

_Levante mis hombros luego de cerrar mi ventana y verla parada en la suya, frente a la mía. Su pelo revuelto todo mojado y parte de su pijama también. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ella solo frunció su ceño y yo le sonreí antes de abandonar mi posición de combate. _

— De hecho me quede haciendo unas cosas en mi habitación, papi — respondo volviendo a la actualidad, dándole una mordida a mi manzana. Mi papá se sacudía el pantalón en el jardín luego de levantarse del suelo. Las rosas que recibió mi papi se las había cortado él de su propio jardín. Nada más romántico que eso.

— Oí gritos anoche ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

Niego con mi cabeza volviendo la vista a mi papi — Lo mismo de siempre. Quinn.

— Hija ¿Por qué se comportan de esa forma? Solían jugar de muy pequeñas y no había momento en que con Judy lográramos separarlas.

— Déjame decirte que incluso en ese entonces Quinn también me molestaba. Vivía haciéndolo.

— Lo recuerdo, pero también recuerdo que tú la perdonabas cuando ella te pedía disculpas con algún dibujito o ni siquiera aguantaban más de diez minutos enfadadas sentadas cada una en las puntas opuestas de nuestro porche.

— Papi… eso es pasado. Créeme. — digo terminando mi manzana rápidamente. No me apetecía recordar viejos momentos con él mucho menos sobre Quinn.

— Pues es una lástima. Ambas son hermosas personas. — niega con su cabeza arreglando un poco los tallos de las rosas.

— Oye… esta tarde me iré con Kurt al cine. — digo decidiendo cambiar de tema.

— De acuerdo ¿Vendrán a comer?

— Hmmm… no lo sé — levanto mis hombros antes de deshacerme de mi manzana devorada — Te llamare.

— Hay una feria no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Has oído de ella? — Solo asiento — Oh, pensé que no. Como solían gustarte tanto esas cosas.

— Kurt quiere ir pero a decir verdad a mí no me apetece mucho esa idea. Pero como dije antes, te llamare cualquier plan que surja.

— De acuerdo, cielo. — me sonríe recibiendo un beso en mi mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la sala para dejar el florero con abundantes rosas en el centro de la mesa donde solemos comer.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Ven a echarme una mano aquí! — grita mi papá saludándome con la mano desde el jardín.

Sé que se dirige hacia mí porque mi papi no está en la cocina y porque odia la jardinería. Solo encontró una aliada en mí, y como es de costumbre siempre que arregla sus flores, yo suelo darle una mano. También tengo mi propio cantero con algunas flores y plantaciones.

Camino hasta el refrigerador, tomo una botella de agua para darle a él y salgo al exterior no sin antes hacerme con mi gorra y unos guantes que él me ha dejado sobre la mesa que tenemos en nuestro porche.

No sé qué haría sin mis domingos familiares. No sé qué sería de mí sin ellos.

* * *

— ¿Quinnie? — mi madre ni siquiera se molesto en saludarme, yo tampoco lo haría si veo que mi hija que ama dormir los fines de semana se levanta pasada las nueve de la mañana.

— Si, mamá. Buen día… — murmuro aun arrastrándome con un poco de sueño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? A penas y son las nueve.

— Ni me lo digas. — vuelvo a responder robotizada pero un poco mas despierta al sentir el olor a tocino adentrándose en mis fosas nasales. Como todos los domingos, era religión tener tocino en mi plato si no querían que incendiase la cocina preparando los míos propios.

— Bueno, cuanto antes empieces tu mañana mas podrás aprovechar de este hermoso día. — dice alegre sirviéndome un poco de huevos revueltos en mi plato. Si Sue Sylvester viese lo que como, me daría unas cuantas patadas en el trasero pero teniendo en cuenta que aun me duele como condenado mi tobillo, ni siquiera se dará cuenta que he ingerido un animal grasiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunta tras ver mi mueca de dolor.

— Si. Solo pise mal y creo que mi tobillo se ha llevado la peor parte.

— Oh, cariño… ponte un poco de hielo luego. Es domingo, podrás quedarte un poco en casa si no tienes tarea del instituto.

Solo asiento tras ver como mi padre se acerca para obtener su desayuno al igual que yo.

— Buen día Judy — saluda dejándole un beso en su mejilla — Lucy — asiente con su cabeza antes de sentarse en la punta de la mesa con su periódico y su taza de café. — Tengo noticias para ti — interrumpe el silencio que comenzaba a crearse cada vez que el compartía una misma sala que nosotras.

— ¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias? — pregunto algo nerviosa.

Él solo toma un sobre blanco que descansaba junto a su plato de tostadas tendiéndolo hacia mi — Ábrelo, Lucy. — Y no sabe cuánto odio que me llamen así.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y leo la palabra "YALE" en el borde superior izquierdo. ¿Qué demonios era esto?

— ¿Qué, que es esto? — tartamudeo un poco sin comprender del todo porque mi padre me hace entrega de un sobre con el nombre de una reconocida universidad.

— En tus manos tienes tu futuro. Vamos, no nos hagas esperar a tu madre y a mí. Ábrelo, Lucy.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese maldito nombre. No me detuve mucho en esa molestia. Tome uno de los cuchillos limpios que descansaban a mi lado y apuñale el sobre para leer lo que había dentro.

Las manos me temblaban y un párrafo bastante extenso se presentaba ante mis ojos. Estaba aturdida y las letras parecían pequeñas hormigas negras que se movían de aquí para allá.

— ¿Qué dice? — preguntó ansioso mi padre. Enfoque nuevamente mi mirada en la primera palabra intentando apartar mi mareo momentáneo. Mis ojos ibas por todos lados de la carta. — ¡Lee en voz alta!

Suspire y aclare mi garganta — Le informamos por el presente que la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray ha sido aceptada en…

El grito de mi padre detuvo mi lectura.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que te aceptarían! — abandonó su asiento y por primera vez en años sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un simple pero cariñoso abrazo. — ¡Sabia que mi hija entraría a Yale, Judy! — se aleja de mi para darle un beso a mi madre. Ella me miraba con sus ojos brillosos, seguramente tan orgullosa como mi padre.

— Pero, pero yo no he enviado ninguna solicitud y apenas comenzaremos el año escolar.

— Lo he hecho yo por ti — me responde una vez que los festejos quedan de lado y volvemos a la rutina — Serás una excelente abogada… como tu padre — me guiña el ojo y sigue con la lectura en su periódico.

* * *

— ¡Quinnieeeee! — podía oír los gritos de Brittany tras salir de su casa en su corrida apresurada por llegar hasta mi coche. — ¡Hoy iremos a la feria! ¡Me subiré a los patos con San y nos meteremos al túnel del amor para tener dulce besos de señora! ¿Cierto Santy? — Mi amiga Santana solo asintió abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Brittany pudiera pasar a los asientos trasero de mi beetle. Amaba mi auto y le había puesto Sassy.

— Ponte el cinturón Britt — dijo Santana una vez que se acomodo en su asiento y puso en su regazo los abrigos. Yo también había traído el mío aunque no pintaba una noche fresca. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo Fabray?

— Nada nuevo — levanto mi hombro poniéndonos en marcha. Brittany ya se había encargado de meterse entre los asientos para encender la música que baje rápidamente por el alto volumen.

— ¿Qué hay con la carta de Yale?

Giro mi cabeza unos segundos para verla con mi ceño fruncido antes de volver la vista a la carretera — ¿Tú como sabes eso?

— Tú madre me conto esta tarde antes de pasarte el teléfono. Entonces… ¿feliz? ¿Rebosante de alegría?

Suspiro. Santana sabe el ambiente que se vive en mi casa. — Él solo quiere que estudie abogacía y fui aceptada.

— ¿Y tú? Porque no te veo contenta con el asunto. — me dice para luego sonreírle a Brittany al verla cantar muy en su mundo.

— Sabes que siempre he querido ser doctora, no abogada como mi padre.

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Te han aceptado en Yale, puedes cambiarte de carrera. Estas a tiempo.

— Mi padre jamás permitiría algo así, Santana. — respondo automáticamente viendo como la cola de coches ya comienza a ser visible.

— Él no estará toda su vida en este mundo, Quinn. Tú debes vivir por ti y nadie más.

— Santana no comiences con eso de nuevo… — Niego con mi cabeza deteniéndome detrás de un auto para pagar la entrada sintiendo como mi pie comienza a matarme lentamente del dolor.

— Quinn deja de ser tan cobarde y por una vez plántate frente a tu padre. Quieres ser doctora, tampoco es que estarás en un semáforo haciendo malabares por unas monedas. Ser doctora es tan respetable como ser abogado.

— Él quiere que… — me interrumpe.

— Él quiere, él quiere… bla bla bla — hace un gesto con su mano burlándose de mi — Es lo único que logro escuchar. ¡¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?!

— Ella quiere a Rachie de nuevo con ella. — suelta Brittany apareciendo con su ridícula sonrisa entre medio de nuestros asientos.

Ni siquiera me detengo a responderle. Bajo la ventanilla de mi lado y pago los boletos además del estacionamiento.

— Oigan… ni se les ocurra dejarme sola aquí. ¿De acuerdo? — digo acomodando mi cámara fotográfica cruzada en mi pecho una vez que bajamos del coche. — Aun no ha llegado Puck.

— Ewww… ¿Por qué lo has invitado? — Pregunta Santana.

— Santy déjala. No la pelees. Es su novio.

— Gracias Britt… y no es mi novio — le sonrío pero ella solo toma la mano de Santana y comienza a tironear de ella señalando el dichoso túnel del amor.

— Patos, San… ¡Patos! — grita.

— Son cisnes, Britt. Nos vemos aquí… — me dice antes de perderse entre la gente.

El favor de no dejarme sola duró menos que un suspiro pero a decir verdad mucho no me importa. Gracias a dios había traído mi cámara conmigo y la feria no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Le quite el protector y apunte hacia la noria o rueda de la fortuna, como quieran llamarlo. Sus luces eran espectaculares y el cielo hacia una perfecta compañía. Los disparos iban uno detrás de otro, sacándole a las atracciones y sus destellos de luces. La calesita era perfecta, y para tener varios años encima parecía completamente nueva. Seguramente la habían restaurado. Camine algunos pasos hacia delante, intentando despejar la lente de mi cámara de tantas personas cuando algo mas apareció.

— No jodas… — proteste apartando la cámara luego de capturarla. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le había tomado una foto. Parecía algo perdida admirando lo mismo que yo hace unos minutos atrás. Su perfil daba de lleno contra mis ojos y su cuello se inclinaba hacia atrás mirando sobre su cabeza la enorme rueda que había comenzado su vuelta.

Fruncí mi ceño tras sentir el impulso de volver a fotografiar a mi odiosa vecina. Volví a encender mi cámara y ajuste la lente para capturar su enorme sonrisa junto a su brazo extendido saludando vaya a saber a quién que había pagado por esa atracción, pero unos brazos desconocidos me movieron de mi lugar.

— Aquí estas… — me tomo del cuello girando mi rostro para plantar un apretujado beso en mi mejilla. — Luces hermosa.

— Puck — digo atontada por no esperar su presencia tan rápido o quizá el tiempo había volado. — Finn… — saludo desganada a la enorme torre humana.

— ¿Qué hacías? — me sonríe luego de darme otro beso.

— Sacando fotos — digo separándome un poco de su cuerpo para guardar mi cámara. — Lo de siempre — vuelvo hablar mirando sobre mi hombro hacia Rachel pero ni siquiera la encontré cerca. Ella ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos al túnel del amor? — me pregunta levantando sugerente sus cejas.

— Eh… — miro a mi alrededor — No creo que haga falta. ¿Qué tal si me compras algo para beber? — abro mi cartera para buscar un poco de dinero.

— Claro, no hace falta que me des dinero — me responde dejando un beso de mi cabeza — Volveré en unos minutos.

— Yo, yo iré… buscare a Rachel — balbucea Finn que había llegado junto a Puck. Solo pongo mis ojos en blanco viendo como su figura se pierde entre la gente.

No esta tan mal esta feria después de todo. Aunque cambiaria el hecho de estar aquí sola, como una idiota mientras todos se divierten en grupos. De hecho… poco podría hacer. Si Puck me viese montada en alguna atracción peligrosa, definitivamente me haría pasar vergüenza pidiendo a gritos que me bajase de donde sea.

Negué con mi cabeza. No estaba en mis planes aquello.

Por alguna extraña razón me pareció ver a Rachel caminando detrás de una de las carpas perteneciente a algunos juegos. No me lo pensé. Salí disparada detrás de sus pasos. Primero porque Finn aun no la había encontrado, y segundo para echar mi furia sobre ella por lo que me hizo esta mañana. Aun no me recupero del golpe, mucho menos de la cojera que tengo en mi pie. Como puedo camino hasta detrás de la dichosa carpa, pero allí no hay nadie. Solo un puesto lo bastante alejado como para temer entrar allí dentro.

Miro hacia los lados. Nadie parece percatarse que por aquí detrás la feria también sigue. Me pregunto en que habrá pensado la persona para poner su carpa aquí. Solo me separan unos diez pasos y me dispongo a recorrerlos aferrándome a la tira de mi cámara. Berry aun no aparece por ningún lado y eso me parece extraño. Más allá de la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo, me decido a entrar temiendo que quizá Rachel pueda estar en problemas.

Tomo la lona entre mis manos y la corro un poco descubriendo una hermosa mujer vestida con un largo y al parecer, liviano vestido color blanco sentada detrás de, lo que parece ser, un escritorio.

— Te estaba esperando. — dice provocando que mis ojos se abriesen.

Mire sobre mi hombro, esperando que detrás de mi hubiese alguien más parado y yo estuviese estorbando.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto nerviosa.

— ¿Quién más? — Frunzo mi ceño — Pasa, Quinn. — Me llama con su mano y a continuación apunta la silla que hay frente a ella — toma asiento.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Ella solo me sonríe volviendo a señalar la silla vacía — Oh, entiendo… — digo apuntándola — Es otra broma de Berry ¿cierto? — Ella vuelve a sonreírme pero esta vez negando con su cabeza — Vamos Berry, sal de donde sea que estés. ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo! — digo mirando a mi alrededor.

— Quinn, aquí no está "Berry" — apunta la silla — Toma asiento. Vamos.

— No traigo dinero — miento — Y mis amigos me están esperando, asique solo me iré…

— Se tu secreto — dice una vez que me doy vuelta.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo provocando que gire en mi lugar para volver a enfrentar a la mujer.

_¿Cuál de ellos?_

— ¿De qué habla? ¡Yo no tengo ningún secreto, bruja! — me defiendo cruzándome de brazos, como si así pudiese protegerme mejor.

Ella solo me inspecciona unos segundos antes de hablar — La verdad te golpeara cuando menos lo esperes, y el amor te estará esperando en la cima del mundo. Atrévete. Tu viaje está a punto de comenzar. Aférrate a la vida y ponte en el lugar de la persona que amas. — dice antes de abrir la palma de su mano para soplar algo parecido a la purpurina, apuntando hacia mí.

— ¡Loca! — me burlo antes de darle la espalda y empujar la lona para salir de aquí de una buena vez.

_¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado allí dentro?! _

Frunzo mi ceño acariciando mis brazos como si de repente mi cuerpo comenzara a tener frio. Miro por última vez sobre mi hombro. Las luces del puesto de aquella mujer ahora permanecen apagadas.

_¡Loca! ¡Bruja!_

Pienso pero algo se interpone en medio de mi camino el cual no estaba mirando. Rápidamente siento como mis manos se llenan de barro y mis rodillas se raspan con el mojado césped.

— Lo, lo siento… — balbucea alguien a pocos metros mío, arrastrándose por el piso en la oscuridad.

— No, yo venía distraída… — digo mirando mi cámara como puedo. Me levanto limpiando un poco mis manos antes de mirar el rostro de la persona con la que tropecé.

— ¡Tú! — gritamos ambas a la vez apuntándonos.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? — Grito — Pudiste haberme matado aquí, Berry.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú te has cruzado sin mirar por mi camino! — se cruza de brazos con su ceño fruncido. Sus rodillas están igual de manchadas que las mías.

— Es tu culpa. Me vives siguiendo por todos lados. — digo sin mirarla, prestándole atención a mi cámara.

— ¿Quién crees que eres?

— ¡Mi cámara! Maldición… has roto mi cámara — grito descolocada viendo cómo ni siquiera enciende por el terrible golpe que me he pegado.

— Pues, ahora estamos a mano. Ipod por cámara. Me parece trato justo.

— ¡Te odio! — digo encarándola.

— El sentimiento es mutuo, Fabray. — susurra a centímetros de mi cara.

* * *

— ¡Hija! ¿Qué sucede? — mi padre Hiram se levanta asustado de su sillón siendo seguido por Leroy. Ambos intentando ir detrás de mis pasos tras el portazo que di una vez que entre en mi casa.

— ¡Nada! — respondo molesta.

— Estrellita… ¿Has discutido con Kurt? ¿Ha pasado… — su pregunta muere una vez que llego hasta la cima de las escaleras y me giro en mi lugar para verlos a la cara. Ellos solo me miran preocupados unos escalones más abajo.

— Odio a Quinn Fabray. Odio que ella viva al lado y tener que verla todos los días. — Apunto hacia algún lugar en el pasillo haciendo referencia a su casa — Si me dieran un deseo, seria no haberla conocido nunca en mi vida. ¡La odio! — grito antes de perderme dentro de mi habitación dando un nuevo portazo.

Ni siquiera se atrevieron a entrar para tener una charla donde yo pudiese evacuar toda mi frustración. Ellos supieron entender que esta vez iba más allá de un simple enojo. Tanto que no gaste mi tiempo colocándome mi pijama. Tire de las sabanas sobre mi cabeza una vez que mi cuerpo choco contra el colchón, deseando poder entender porque Quinn Fabray se entrometía tanto en mi vida.

* * *

— ¡Quinn! ¡Para! — me pide una vez más Santana dentro de mi habitación. Ambas se han quedado a dormir, y lo último que quiero en estos momentos es gente cerca de mí. — ¡Es solo una maldita cámara, supéralo!

— ¿Una maldita cámara? — Pregunto sin creer aquello — ¡No es una maldita cámara! ¡Y Berry una vez más se salió con la suya!

— Quinn, ella ni siquiera te vio venir así como tu tampoco a ella. Deja de tirarle culpa encima. — me pide Santana acomodando un poco la cama para acostarse con Brittany, quien sigue aun sentada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera. — Cualquiera diría que tienes un problema personal. Ya demasiado tiene con ser Rachel perdedora Berry y tu obsesión durante estos largos años en el instituto para hacerle la vida imposible.

— Rachie también esta triste. — dice Brittany haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Obsesión? — Miro a Santana y luego a Brittany — ¿Triste? Mañana la hare llorar tanto que querrá nunca haber nacido. Le hare el día imposible.

— Quinnie, sabes que con eso no conseguirás nada. Solo alejarla más… — dice apartándose de la ventana para acostarse junto a Santana.

— ¡Pues por mi mejor! ¡Cuánto más lejos tenga a Berry, mejor para mí! — respondí girando sobre mis talones una vez que le di el último vistazo a su habitación y apague las luces antes de caminar hacia mi cama.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio una gran e insólita lágrima cayó por mi rostro hasta el dorso de mi mano donde apoyaba mi cabeza. Mire hacia la ventana, sintiendo una sensación extraña dentro de mí. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Deseaba hacer desaparecer a Rachel Berry de mi vida. De eso estaba segura. ¿No?

Pero la respuesta vino de algún lugar bastante oculto dentro de mí como para no atreverse a salir aun. ¿Realmente lo deseaba?

No.

Me senté en mi cama apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar algo asustada por aquella revelación, viendo como la luna bañaba su cama alumbrando a mi vecina que aun se removía en su cama sin poder encontrar el sueño como también me sucedía.

Cerré mis ojos inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me sentía una idiota. ¿Qué demonios era esa sensación dentro de mi cuerpo?

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo un calor extraño en mi pecho. Mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, que al igual que yo, permanecía sentada en su cama mirando hacia mi habitación.

Sentía que caía una y otra vez en un abismo oscuro e infinito.

Es lo último que recuerdo siendo Quinn Fabray.

* * *

— Quinn… Quinn despierta… — escucho una extraña voz a mi derecha. — Vamos, rubia. Llegáramos tarde a las prácticas con Sue y eso no está en mis planes.

Entreabro mis ojos mirando a mí alrededor. ¿Sue? ¿Practicas? ¿Por qué las paredes de mi habitación eran blancas?

— Quinnie…

_¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?! _

Abro mis ojos definitivamente viendo como Santana se ajusta su cola de caballo frente a un espejo y Brittany juega con su pulsera sentada a los pies de la cama, donde permanezco acostada, vestida en su traje de porrista.

— ¿Qué, que… — miro a mi alrededor reconociendo perfectamente la habitación. ¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta la habitación de Quinn? — ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está Quinn? — pregunto asustada.

_Si Quinn me ve aquí, me matara. Lo sé._

— ¿Estás loca o qué? — Me pregunta Santana girándose en su lugar frunciendo su ceño — ¡Apúrate! No dejare que Sue patee mi culo por tu culpa, Fabray.

Intento salir a tropezones de esta cama sintiendo un insoportable pinchazo en mi tobillo, enredada entre las sabanas me arrastro hasta el espejo más cercano, donde estaba Santana, empujándola un poco para verme la cara.

_¡OH POR DIOS…!_

Abro mis ojos aturdida escuchando mi propia voz en la casa de al lado.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO, HOBBIT?!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

**_Aclaración: _**_Habrán saltos en el tiempo, los cuales aparecerán en letra cursiva. ¡Están avisados!_

_No es adaptación, es una simple historia que nació luego de una extensa siesta. ¡Larga vida a las siestas!_

_Gracias por comentar, fav. y follow. _

_Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y ayudan a actualizar antes... ¡Anímense! _

_Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Dos.

— Oigan chicas, creo que Rachie también se volvió loca — dice Brittany sonriente parada frente a la ventana de Quinn y mirando hacia la mía.

Por supuesto que yo no había enloquecido. Era Quinn que se encargaba de destrozar mi habitación y maldecir a diestra y siniestra dentro de mi cuerpo.

_¡Oh por Dios! Las ganas de vomitar volvían._

¿Qué demonios nos sucedió? ¿Cómo es posible que me acueste en mi cómoda cama y despierte siendo Quinn Fabray? Esto tiene que ser un sueño… ¡No! ¡Una pesadilla! Definitivamente, es una pesadilla. La peor de mi vida.

Lo primero que toco una vez que llego frente al espejo, que con anterioridad ocupaba Santana, es la nariz. La pequeña, delgada y perfecta nariz que hay ahora, en mi nuevo rostro y me pertenece. Sonrío nerviosa y bastante asustada recordando las veces que Quinn me ha defendido frente a las burlas frente algunos chicos, o las bromas que solía jugarle cuando acampábamos en nuestra casa del árbol "no tan árbol" que residía en mi patio, donde apretaba su pequeña nariz mientras dormía y yo necesitaba que despertase.

— ¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora? — Murmura Santana parada a un lado de Brittany frente a la ventana — ¿Qué ves Hobbit? — dice una vez que llego junto a ellas. La cara de Quinn se transforma pasando del enojo puro luego confusión para terminar en dolor. Lo que yo sentía cada vez que ella se burlaba de mí. Dejaría de ser un poco Rachel Berry si no pensara que merece una pisca de lo que me ha dado durante años, pero se trata de Lucy. Ahora mismo, viendo su expresión, la que tengo parada a escasos metros frente a mi ventana vuelve a ser la Lucy que conocí a los siete años.

— Deja de molestarla, Santana. — La voz me sale firme pero rasposa a la vez. Mi amiga solo suspira poniendo en blanco sus ojos antes de alejarse de aquí para adentrarse en el baño. — ¿Acaso ella, ella no me enfrentó? — balbuceo nerviosa.

— Claro que no. Ahora eres la nueva Quinnie y debes sacarle provecho al máximo. — dice sonriente y admiro su energía a las casi siete de la mañana.

— Espera… ¿Qué? — pregunto luego de unos segundos tras recibir su beso en la mejilla viéndola marcharse. Ella solo me mira sobre su hombro guiñándome el ojo.

— Lo mejor será saltearte las practicas para porristas. Le diremos a Sue algún cuento. — Camina hasta la puerta de mi habitación — Vamos, Santy o llegaremos tarde.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia mi ventana, la de mi habitación, la de Rachel Berry… es decir yo. Oh Dios, ya me estoy enredando. ¿Cómo se supone que actuare de ahora en más? ¿Y si se me escapa el nombre de Quinn, siendo yo supuestamente Quinn? ¡Lo ven! ¡Una locura! ¿Yo Quinn Fabray? ¡Ja!

Quinn, osea Rachel, pero Quinn dentro de mi cuerpo se toma su oreja derecha tironeándola dos veces hacia abajo del otro lado de la ventana. Sabía perfectamente lo significaba aquello, lo que me sorprende es que ella aun lo recordara y no lo borrara de su mente junto a nuestros recuerdos de niñas. Sin más se da media vuelta y abandona mi habitación. Si quería seguir viva, me convenía hacer exactamente lo mismo y conducir este cuerpo ajeno hasta la salida.

La casa permanecía en silencio en la planta alta, pero una vez que baje las escaleras logre escuchar una voz gruesa, de hombre, relatando las noticias matutinas. No era una opción salir por la puerta de entrada teniendo en cuenta que el padre de Quinn había cerrado el acceso hacia el jardín trasero en los costados de su casa. Camine por la sala reconociendo cada cosa que atravesaba mi camino. Años sin entrar aquí pero las cosas no parecían cambiar con el tiempo. Mis ojos se aguaron un poco al reconocer en lo lejos el cuadro pequeño que descansaba sobre la chimenea con una foto de Quinn y mía en las navidades. Una loca y única navidad en casa de los Fabray. Inhale y volví vista al camino hacia la cocina, la única salida para mi escape pero la espalda de Judith moviéndose al compas de alguna canción que tarareaba me detuvo en seco bajo el umbral de la puerta.

— Buen día, cariño. — Canturrea alegre dejando sus actividades para observar el reloj colgando en una de las paredes — Es muy temprano para ti — bromea caminando hacia mí una vez que gira en su lugar. Dejo de respirar en caso que pueda reconocer que en verdad no soy su hija — ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? — sonríe poniendo una de sus manos en mi frente y luego dejando un beso en mi mejilla — Te estoy preparando el desayuno. Ve a ducharte y luego bajas. — me queda mirando con su rostro alegre frunciendo poco a poco su ceño y entiendo que he permanecido parada como estatua, con mis ojos abiertos de par a par bastante nerviosa.

— Buen, buen día Judy — balbuceo.

— ¿Judy? — frunce su ceño pero manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento a la vez que niega con su cabeza camino a la mesada donde la esperan tostada y poco mas — Juro que me alegrare el día que salgas de esta etapa, hija. La adolescencia en ti ya comienza a preocuparme — bromea. — Anda, ve a ducharte.

— Tengo, tengo que ir al jardín… — señalo aunque ella no pueda verme — Se me ha perdido algo que necesito.

— De acuerdo… tú manejas tus tiempos pero intenta estar lista en media hora.

— Si, Judy — respondo caminando bastante apresurada hacia la salida.

Una vez que llego al jardín me golpeo mentalmente por el hecho de que aquella casa del árbol no es precisamente aquí, sino en mi jardín. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo pero cerrando mis ojos por el sol. Curiosamente mis ojos ahora toleraban menos la luz de lo que solían hacerlos los verdaderos, es decir mis ojos marrones. Siempre había admirado en secreto los ojos de Quinn. Había días en que despertaba y los tenia completamente claros, casi amarillos… pero cuando se enojaba. Oh, sabía perfectamente de qué color se ponían. Nunca voy a olvidar su color verde cuando golpeó aquel niño.

— Psss… — bajo mi rostro, parpadeando continuamente para recuperar mi visión algo borrosa — Berry… ven aquí y deja de hacer el tonto. — Si, era ella con su matutino humor pero con mi voz. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? — pregunta colgada de la cerca que divide nuestras casas. Yo solo niego poniendo mis ojos en blanco — ¿Qué hacías parada en medio de mi jardín mientras yo espero como idiota en esa tonta casa? — Frunzo mi ceño mirando mi propio rostro. Lo sé, suena loco pero era mi rostro el que veía ahora mismo. — ¡Ya deja de sonreír, Berry! Estamos en un problema y solo me dan ganas de golpearte.

— Pues hazlo. — digo cruzándome de brazos

— ¿Estás loca? Es mi rostro el que portas.

— Ya decía yo… — niego con mi cabeza.

— El hecho aquí es que llevo diez minutos esperando por ti en esa mugrosa casa mientras tú haces el tonto mirando el cielo en mi jardín. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

— ¿Ya sabes cómo revertir esto? — pregunto repentinamente ansiosa.

— Creo tener una idea — Levanto mi ceja frente a su vacilación — Oye, no me levantes la ceja. Es… intimidante.

Hago el intento de hacerlo de nuevo pero no lo logro — Pues, ya sabes lo que se siente. Ahora… — comienzo a golpear con mi pie la cerca suavemente pero con la suficiente fuerza como para mover algunas maderas.

— No es por aquí… busca mas a tu izquierda — escucho su voz del otro lado sin poder verla. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado treparse con mi diminuto y poco atlético cuerpo? Una cosa era la elíptica pero otra muy diferente eran las cosas extremas, y para Rachel Berry aquello era extremo. Si, una cerca lo era. — Berry, busca la tabla donde hay una pegatina.

— ¿Una pegatina? — pregunto confundida.

— Si, si — escucho como mi voz tiembla del otro lado y ahora lo entiendo perfectamente al ver las pegatinas en forma de estrella.

— ¿De dónde las has sacado? — pregunto sonriente pegándole con mi pie para mover las tablas. Ella las atrapa del otro lado pudiendo ver parte de mis piernas. — ¿Eh? ¿De dónde?

— Ya pasa de una vez, Berry.

— No pasare por ahí, Quinn. Mi cuerpo no es como el tuyo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda, Berry? — Las tablas vuelven a su lugar una vez que había decidido arrodillarme para cruzar la cerca pero agradezco no haberlo hecho salvándome de aquel golpe en toda mi cara. — ¿Me has dicho gorda? ¡Oye! Estas ensuciando mi pijama.

Solo miro hacia arriba asombrándome por verla nuevamente sobre la cerca — Sabes que estás un poco crecida para usar esto ¿no?

— Es muy suave y cómodo.

— Quinn, apenas te queda.

— Entonces quítatelo, lo usare yo. En este cuerpo de duende me entrara hasta la ropa de tienen tus muñecas.

— Ya deja de llamarme enana.

— Y tú gorda.

— No te he dicho gorda — digo levantándome del suelo.

— No es lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar de este lado de la cerca.

— No pasare por ahí ¿no lo entiendes?

— ¡Ah! ¡Y vuelves a llamarme gorda!

— ¡Quinn, ya para! — Grito tomándome el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos buscando una paciencia que veía inalcanzable cada vez que estaba cerca de ella — tenemos un asunto aquí. Daré la vuelta y entrare por el costado de mi casa.

— No seas dramática — bufa volviendo a bajar de la cerca — Son tres las tablas que están flojas. Prueba.

— ¿Tres? — Frunzo mi ceño viendo hacia el lugar — Pero habíamos logrado aflojar solo dos de ellas.

— Pues ahora son tres, Berry. Deja de hablar y pasa de una condenada vez esa cerca.

Tome aire y lo largue lentamente haciendo el intento de calmar mis ganas de matar a Quinn con mis propias manos, pero rodear mi propio cuello con estas manos no estaba en mis planes. Por el momento eso debería de esperar. Eche un vistazo hacia la casa de Quinn, viendo como Judy solo volvía a sonreírme a través de la ventana. La entiendo. Si mis padres me viesen ahora mismo junto a Quinn sin tironearnos de los pelos, sería algo de admirar y sorprenderse.

— Tendrás que decirme de dónde has sacado esas pegatinas. — digo una vez que logro cruzar.

La oigo suspirar — Realmente es cansador escucharte preguntar una y otra vez la misma cosa pero es más escalofriante escuchar mi voz parlanchina siendo manejada por ti.

— Hare de cuenta que no he oído eso y tendrás que reponer las pegatinas que me has robado.

— ¿Estás loca? — Chilla caminando a mi lado — Tú me has regalado esas pegatinas y no sé porque estamos discutiendo algo tan estúpido como tus pegatinas.

— ¡Mis pegatinas no son estúpidas!

— Te dije que no me levantaras la ceja, Berry.

— Y tú que dejaras de ser tan… — niego con mi cabeza guardándome las palabras para mí misma.

— ¿Gorda? ¿Eso querías decirme? Pues dilo, Berry. Dilo. — Comienzo a reír una vez que llego a la casa del árbol y logro quitarle la traba a la puerta por la terquedad que suele tener Quinn a veces. Era como la vez que había aceptado ir a dormir a casa de Marley.

_"__¿Ella es mejor amiga Rachel? ¿Ella te ha compartido sus golosinas? Estoy segura que no te ha comprado los ositos que tanto te gustan. ¡Ella ni siquiera puede comer dulces… y tiene los dientes chuecos! ¿Es eso, Rach? ¿Es porque no tengo los dientes chuecos y como muchas golosinas? ¿O los ositos han dejado de gustarte? No comprare más ositos si así lo quieres, pero Rach… no seas su mejor amiga. Tú eres mi mejor amiga ¿recuerdas? Mejores amigas en el mundo entero que comen golosinas a escondidas de nuestros padres." _

— ¿Cómo has logrado abrirla? — Su voz me trae de nuevo a la realidad despojándome de aquel recuerdo a los 8 años cuando tuve que quedarme en casa de Marley, nuestra otra vecina.

— Quinn, sigue teniendo la misma trampa. Sacas la traba levantando un poco la puerta y ya. — la veo fruncir su ceño antes de adentrarnos en nuestra casa de árbol, no tan casa del árbol.

— Aun me sigue pareciendo estúpido que conserves esta casa.

— Pues es mi casa del árbol, y yo hare lo que quiera con ella.

— Seria del árbol si estuviese sobre uno, pero estando construida sobre el césped, deja de ser "casa del árbol", miedosa.

— No me llames miedosa y recuerdo que a ti también te parecía buena idea cuando te la mostré.

— Claro, era una mocosa que no sabía nada de nada.

— Lo sigues siendo… — La veo fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca sin poder decir una palabra. La interrumpo antes de comenzar una nueva pelea — ¿Recuerdas que estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo, Quinn? ¿Cómo demonios haremos para seguir? ¿Y qué idea tenias en mente? Recuerda que solo nos quedan… — miro mi brazo pero allí no hay ningún reloj.

— Siete y media. — dice burlonamente mirando mi reloj. Ella siempre ha querido ese reloj. — ¡Joder! ¡Solo nos quedan menos de veinte minutos para llegar al instituto! ¡Y tú no has ido a las prácticas de porristas! — Grita tomándose la cabeza — ¡Oh Dios…! Mi reputación está literalmente sepultada. Tú destrozaras mi popularidad y yo, yo… — se mira unos segundos — En serio ¿Qué piensas cuando te vistes cada mañana, eh? Calcetines hasta las rodillas, faltas a cuadros y sweater con animales bordados. ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Qué hay con tu traje de porristas?

— Oh, no te atrevas. No hay nada de malo con el.

— ¡Tendré casi al aire mi nalga! — chillo cruzándome de brazos — Bajo ningún punto de vista dejare que los demás vean tu… mi… — niego con mi cabeza confusa — No lo usare.

— Pues yo no usare tu ridículo atuendo.

— ¡Bien! — frunzo mi ceño junto a mis labios.

— ¡Bien! — imita mi gesto dejándonos en un prolongado silencio. — De acuerdo, basta de idioteces — dice viendo nuevamente mi reloj — Llegaremos tarde de todas formas. ¿Podemos solucionar este tema?

— Ilumíname.

Se queda unos segundos mirándome seriamente para luego acomodarse directamente frente a mí, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. — Ponte en la misma posición — pide y yo obedezco enseguida — Bien, bien… esto dolerá, Berry.

— Espera ¡No! — Digo levantando mis manos para que detuviera lo que sea que estaba por hacer — ¿Qué harás?

— Tú solo confía… — responde bajando mis manos.

— Ese es el problema… no confío en absoluto.

Quinn hace una mueca con su boca — Tendrás que hacerlo ahora si quieres que cada una vuelva con su cuerpo.

Suspiro — De acuerdo… hazlo de una vez.

Fue decir aquello y ver como la cabeza de Quinn se echaba hacia atrás tomando envión para estrellarla directo contra la mía. Si. Así se idiota solía ser Quinn Fabray.

— ¡¿Acaso estas de mente?! — grito quejándome, casi lloriqueando aunque el dolor que sentía era casi imperceptible. La peor parte se la había llevado ella definitivamente, teniendo en cuenta mi bajo umbral frente al dolor.

— ¡Joder! — Gritó ya tirada sobre el piso de la pequeña casa — ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Esto duele! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acero?

— ¿Qué tienes tú en la cabeza para intentar de este modo? ¿Crees que golpeándonos de así, como animales, tus ideas se acomodaran en tu cuerpo? Es como si intentásemos chocar nuestros cuerpos en el jardín… — fue decir aquello y ver como Quinn volvía a sentarse aun tomando su cabeza. — Ni de broma. ¡No! — Me apresure a decir tras ver su gesto de estar pensando aquello cuidadosamente — ¡Me voy! — digo saliendo de la casa del árbol.

— Primero tenemos que solucionar este tema. Intentemos eso ultimo que has dicho.

— ¡Estás loca, Quinn! Chocándonos las cabezas o nuestros cuerpos no solucionaremos nada. Entiéndelo. Me largo de aquí. — digo una vez que logro salir de mi casa.

Tuve el impulso, y digo impulso porque no razone, reflexione o me detuve a pensar en lo que hacía trayecto a mi casa. Sí, mi casa. La casa de Rachel Berry y no de Quinn Fabray.

_"__Perdón, me deje llevar por el impulso." _

Aun podía recordar su mirada triste tras no recibir respuesta mía por su repentino y sorpresivo beso. Aun maldecía aquel día, no el beso, sino haberme quedado callada dejando que se fuera de mi lado.

— ¿Quinn? — escuche la voz de mi padre y nuevamente mi impulso me llevo a abrazarlo. Abrazarlo como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Su risa llego hasta mis oídos sintiendo como sus brazos me arropaban. Oh Dios… extrañaba tanto sus abrazos a pesar de solo haber estado menos de un día lejos de él. Mi papi Hiram sabia como calmar mi llanto, mi nerviosismo o simplemente cuando mi día no había sido el mejor. — Que agradable es verte de nuevo, cariño. — El carraspeo de una garganta provoca que mi padre rompa el abrazo pero manteniéndome cerca en todo momento. Ahora lo comprendía bien. Mi cuerpo estaba parado frente a mí. — No te pongas celosa, princesa.

— Yo, yo… me iré — logro decir tras ver la incomodidad en mi propio rostro, es decir Quinn.

— Deberías si no quieres llegar tarde a clases. Rachel, cariño tú también debes apresurarte… quizá consigas que tu padre Leroy te deje camino al trabajo. Yo ya debo marcharme.

— Oh, no te hagas problema — responde Quinn — Tomare mi coche.

— ¿Tu coche? — Mi padre ríe — Ya sabía yo que algo extraño pasaba al verlas de nuevo dentro de esa pequeña casa.

— Tú no tienes coche, Rachel… — digo en voz alta sintiéndome extraña por pronunciar mi propio nombre para hacer referencia a alguien más. Una sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en mi rostro y puedo sentir como casi tocan mis ojos, en cambio Quinn… — Yo si tengo. — levanto mi ceja. — Puedo llevarte si quieres.

— Que dulce de tu parte, querida. — Dice mi padre dejando a Quinn con los ojos abiertos — Debo irme. — deja un beso en la cabeza de Quinn, es decir la mía y luego se despide de mi dejándome un beso en la mejilla. — Maneja con cuidado, Quinn.

— Sí, señor. — respondo haciéndolo sonreír antes de dejarnos a solas en el porche trasero de mi casa.

— Estas loca si piensas que dejare que conduzcas mi auto — dijo cruzándose de brazos — Nadie conduce a Sassy excepto yo.

— ¿Sassy? ¿En serio Quinn? — Me burlo — Pensé que ya habías dejado atrás ese nombre soso.

— ¡Tú eres la sosa! No insultes mi coche. — Solo levante mis hombros restándole importancia escuchando su voz enfadada detrás de mi espalda. Rachel Berry no tenía licencia de conducir pero Quinn Fabray… me divertiría mucho haciéndola sufrir — No vas a conducir mi auto — Y sabía que estaba cruzando la línea de Quinn.

— De acuerdo, tu conduces… — digo deteniéndome frente a mi ventana una vez que llego a ella — Muéstrame su licencia de conducir y dejare que te subas detrás del volante para llevarnos al instituto.

— Yo, yo no sé donde lo tienes Berry… dime donde y lo buscare, pero no conducirás a Sassy. — responde nerviosa.

— Pues tú tampoco porque Rachel Berry no tiene licencia de conducir. — digo triunfante.

— ¡De ninguna manera nos llevaras al instituto!

— Entonces me robare tu auto, aunque no sería robar teniendo en cuenta que ahora es mío.

— Rachel, no te atrevas a montarte en mi coche. — dice una vez que me ve trepar su ventana para introducirme en su habitación. Definitivamente llegaríamos tarde. Rachel Berry tarde por primera vez.

— Quinn, me marchare contigo o sin ti pero lo hare… en tu coche. — Señalo con mi dedo un reloj inexistente en mi muñeca — El tiempo corre…

— ¡Aggg, te odio Rachel Berry!

— Pues lidia con ello, Quinn Fabray. — cerré la ventana escuchando nuevamente su grito.

_¿Con cuál de los tres pedales se aceleraba? _Pensé.

Estaba definitivamente entre la espada y la pared. Y este lunes de locos apenas había dado comienzo.

— ¡Demonios! — chillo tapándome la boca camino al baño. Las ganas de vomitar habían regresado.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

_La verdad que cuesta escribir esta historia por el hecho de cuidar que ustedes no se confundan con los personajes sin olvidar que están con los cuerpos cambiados. De todas formas si se les hace lío el fic, ¡por favor avisar!_

_Consejo: Los reviews ayudan a escribir y subir cap rápido. Jajaja :) _

_Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Tres.

— ¡Si le has hecho un solo rasguño, juro que te despellejaré con mis propias manos! — grito abandonando el auto para correr hacia la parte trasera. Rachel había resultado ser lo suficiente descuidada con sassy como para hacerme gritar el trayecto completo hacia el instituto. Era un animal conduciendo.

— No seas exagerada y ya párate del suelo, Quinn. De aquí puedo verte todo y si alguien más estuviese rondando cerca estoy segura que podría apreciar mi trasero al aire gracias a ti.

Frunzo mi ceño echándole un vistazo rápido a Rachel que permanecía parada apoyada contra mi coche antes de volver a mi tarea de inspeccionar los rayones que se había ganado mi pobre sassy.

— Oh Sassy… — me lamento viendo un pequeño pero significante rayón.

— Quinn, es un auto.

— ¡Exacto! — Me levante del suelo — Pudiste habernos matado. No sabes conducir y parece que tienes dos pies izquierdos.

— Solo pensé que era automático.

— Ahogaste el auto todo el camino. Has golpeado nuestro buzón en la entrada y te has pasado tres luces en rojo. ¡Tres! ¿En que estabas pensando, Berry?

— Ya deja de llamarme Berry — pone los ojos en blanco antes de girar en su lugar y emprender camino hacia el instituto.

— Es tu apellido ¿no?

— Si, pero también tengo un nombre ¿sabes? — Me mira unos segundos mientras caminamos — ¿Te has duchado antes de venir?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — respondo haciendo una mueca con mi boca — Y espero que tú tampoco lo hayas hecho aunque suene asqueroso el hecho de no estar limpias.

— No lo he hecho, pero llegara el momento donde tendremos que hacerlo lo cual he pensado ciertas normas para cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿Normas? ¿De qué hablas? — Le pregunto mientras sigo sus pasos bordeando el instituto. Las clases ya habían dado comienzo y no era opción para ninguna de las dos entrar tarde con los profesores que nos tocaban en la primera hora. Decidí que era buena idea hacer tiempo debajo de las gradas y ella acepto sin protestas… bueno, quizá un poco. No estaríamos hablando de Rachel Berry si no me diera su discurso respecto a saltearme clases y el tema de la puntualidad.

— Bajo ningún punto de vista puedes ducharte sin ropa.

— ¿Cómo demonios hare para higienizarme con la ropa puesta y mojada? — frunzo mi ceño una vez que llegamos al sofá perteneciente a un grupo de chicas badass del instituto. Curiosamente ninguna de ellas estaba cerca hoy.

— Pues no lo sé, pero no quiero que veas mi cuerpo desnudo eso es… es…

— ¡Yo tampoco quiero que veas el mío! — respondo algo alarmada llamando su atención. — ¡Aggg! Quiero mi cuerpo devuelta. — protesto tomando asiento a su lado, algo alejada.

— Y yo el mío, créeme. No me hace ni pisca de gracia usar este uniforme. — dice cruzándose de brazos una vez que apoya su espalda en el sofá cruzándose de piernas.

— Oh vamos, no mientas. Siempre has soñado ponerte uno, no lo niegues.

— ¿Y volverme una perra? No, gracias. — sus palabras salen con total naturalidad dejándome en completo silencio y ella entiende el peso que tuvo en mi, teniendo en cuenta que quien llevaba ese traje era yo. — No quise…

— Esta bien. Tienes razón de todas formas. Lo siento por no pertenecer a un grupo de perdedores que rellenan las horas de sus días cantando canciones pasadas de moda.

— Pues déjame decirte que ese grupo de perdedores saben más sobre valores y respeto que tu sequito de porristas.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Cada una en su propio mundo, quizá repasando mentalmente las palabras que cada una dijo momentos atrás. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona con el correr del tiempo? ¿Los sentimientos se van o de lo contrario se vuelven más fuertes? Quizá solo se adormecieron volviendo a despertar cuando esa persona esta a tu alrededor.

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que vi y conocí a Rachel.

_Allí estaba, sola, pedaleando de una punta a otra, tomando el pequeño sendero que iba de su porche hasta la vereda mientras algunos niños jugaban en la calle con bicicletas, rollers o lo que tuviesen a mano. A Quinn se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio la bicicleta rosada que llevaba su nueva vecina de un lado a otro. Creía que podría recorrer el mundo entero con ella. Tenía una canasta en el frente, un asiento en la parte trasera para otro acompañante y una lujosa y brillante bocina aferrada al manubrio. ¡Necesitaba manejar esa bicicleta! ¡La quería para ella! Pero había algo que la hizo fruncir su ceño. En la rueda trasera aun seguían colocadas las pequeñas ruedecitas auxiliares para principiantes ¡Pero qué niña ñoña! Quinn era una chica grande. Era inaceptable tener rueditas auxiliares. Y se creía buena conductora por andar y saludar a su papi mientras manejaba. ¡Ja! Ella podía andar con sus pies apoyados en el manubrio y sin ayuda de nadie. _

_Quinn vio como un niña se le acercaba a la pequeña morena pidiéndole dar una vuelta a cambio de un dulce. La morena miró a su padre antes de bajarse de su propia bicicleta recibiendo una sonrisa y asentimiento de su parte, incitándola a compartir su tesoro. La niña se montó comenzando a dar vueltas, más vueltas de las que le había permitido la dueña de la bicicleta. Quinn la miró con desconfianza aunque de todas formas se permitía reírse de su vecina. Pero los papeles cambiaron cuando intentó detenerla para pedirle de vuelta su bicicleta y la niña no se detuvo tirando a la morena en su trayecto. Era una llorona, si, se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato, pero tras ver como la niña se burlaba de la morena y su padre no estaba fuera para verlo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas abandonando su fuerte en el pórtico. _

_— __¡Ey! — protestó Rachel sollozando — ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Es mía! — hizo el intento de recuperarla comenzando un forcejeo tomándose del manubrio pero la niña volvió a empujarla y acabó nuevamente sentada en el césped con sus manos llenas de lodo y su vestido manchado. _

_Fue más rápido que un rayo, o eso solía contar Rachel cada vez que le preguntaban como conoció a su mejor amiga, cuando apareció frente a sus ojos tumbando a la niña molesta a su lado. Una niña desconocida para ella, con su pelo amarillo como el sol se mantenía sentada sobre la niña que le había sacado su bicicleta impidiéndole levantarse para huir. _

_— __Pídele perdón por hacerla llorar — fue todo lo que la niña rubia dijo en un tono no muy amigable aun sobre la pequeña, quien comenzando un puchero, decidió pedir disculpas para huir de ahí. _

_— __Lo siento, Rachel. — lloriqueó quedando libre al fin para incorporarse y correr hasta su casa. _

_— __Gracias — dijo educadamente levantándose del suelo mientras sacudía sus manitas para limpiarse el lodo — Mi nombre es Rachel y si quieres puedo prestártela para…_

_— __Ahora es mía — dijo con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó para asustar a la pequeña minutos atrás. Rachel frunció su ceño algo confundida. ¡Pero si acaba de defenderla! _

_— __Pero es mi bicicleta y es nueva — protestó la morena al verla montarse — Podemos ser amigas y prestártela las veces que quieras. Mi papi me contó que eres nueva aquí y que te llamas Quinn ¿es cierto? _

_— __No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero solo tu bicicleta. — respondió empujando el primer pedal pero la morena interrumpió su huida poniéndose delante. _

_— __¿Por qué no usas la tuya? ¿No tienes? — frunció su ceño aferrándose al manubrio. Su pequeña vecina nueva no tenía porque quitarle su nueva bicicleta._

_— __Porque quiero tu bicicleta, la mía está rota._

_— __Pero es mía. Arregla la tuya. — Vio como Quinn levantó sus dos hombros restándole importancia antes de hacer el intento nuevamente de avanzar haciendo retroceder a Rachel algunos pasos. — Si aceptas ser mi amiga haremos cambio las veces que quieras. _

_— __Que no quiero ser tu amiga y tampoco habrá cambio. _

_— __Pero eres nueva. Te aburrirás sola aquí todo el tiempo ¿sabes? — Quinn frunció su ceño y Rachel entendió que si no ofrecía algo más a cambio, aquella niña se llevaría su bicicleta y tendría que acusarla con su papi. No quería hacer aquello. Demasiado tenía con ser la soplona de la cuadra cuando rompieron un vidrio y ella delató a la persona. ¡No quería quedarse una semana encerrada sin sus musicales! ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender? Los niños dejaron de invitarla a jugar. — Tengo una casa del árbol. Solo niñas pueden entrar y es nueva. Allí dentro guardo mis golosinas. Puedes quedarte con las que quieras si aceptas ser mi amiga. — ofreció mostrando un dulce, que con anterioridad, la niña le había intercambiado por una vuelta en su bicicleta. _

_Quinn observó por unos segundos el dulce y luego a Rachel. Rachel y el dulce. Era tan grande que apenas entraría en su boca y se veía apetitoso. Bueno, podría decirle que si a la niña llorona, comerse el dulce, conocer su casa del árbol, obtener un poco mas de golosinas y tomar su bicicleta de todos modos. ¡Salía ganando por donde se lo mirase! ¡Genial plan!_

_— __De acuerdo — respondió bajándose de la bici rosada recibiendo una enorme sonrisa por parte de la morena. _

_— __¡Genial! — aplaudió tomando su mano para correr por el jardín de la entrada y luego perderse por un costado de su casa. — Tienes que hacer silencio porque papi no me deja venir si no hay nadie que me supervise. — Dice mientras corren, con su voz algo agitada — Es allí — señala una casa de madera debajo de la copa de un árbol. _

_— __¿Por qué no está en el árbol? ¡Me has mentido!_

_— __Porque me dan miedo las alturas, pero no te he mentido sobre los dulces — responde rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Quinn. — Ya lo veras. — abrió la puerta tras quitar la traba. _

_Quinn abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver lo enorme que era. Tenía una mesa con sillas allí dentro, una pequeña cocina y algunos juguetes. Había dibujos colgados por todas partes._

_— __Ven, siéntate. — dijo Rachel sonriente apartando uno de los peluches que ocupaba la silla. _

_— __Vale — Quinn la vio caminar hacia la pequeña cocina tomando una tetera de juguete regresando rápidamente hasta la mesa para sentarse frente a ella. _

_— __Toma el que quieras. — dijo quitando la tapa y desparramando todos los dulces en el medio de la mesa sorprendiendo a la pequeña Quinn. Había millones de dulces y de todos los tipos ¡Madre mía! ¡Se le hacía agua la boca!_

_— __¿Te gustan? Mi papi hace unas galletas deliciosas pero en el colegio las intercambio por dulces. ¿Cierto que son ricos? — le preguntó Rachel mientras observaba como Quinn desenvolvía un bombón de chocolate y lo metía en su boca. — Mis favoritos son los ositos. _

_— __Están bien… — se encogió de hombros aun masticando con dificultad — Entonces ¿ahora si me darás tu bicicleta?_

_— __No puedo dártela, es mía. Pero te la prestare las veces que quieras. — Le aseguró la morena — Siempre y cuando seas mi amiga. _

_— __De acuerdo — accedió Quinn tomando un nuevo dulce. Cualquier cosa por tener esa bicicleta lo valía. Hasta fingir ser amiga de esa niña llorona y soplona de la cuadra. Tampoco es que digamos que tenía mucho por hacer. Solo cuidar su pórtico. — Entonces ¿es una promesa? _

_— __Si, una promesa. — aseguró Rachel. _

_— __Promesa — dijo Quinn abriendo la palma de su mano y escupiendo allí mismo antes de estirar su brazo y ofrecérsela a la morena. _

_— __¡Iuj! ¡No tocare eso! — negó con una mueca de asco. _

_— __Pero así se sellan las promesas. Lo he visto en una película que tiene mi hermana. Si no me das la mano, aquí no hay trato y no seré tu amiga pero de todos modos me llevare la bici._

_— __¡Esta bien, está bien! — Accedió de mala gana — Es promesa — imito el gesto de Quinn uniendo por fin sus manos en un apretón amistoso. _

_— __Fue un placer hacer negocios, Rachel. — respondió tomando todos los dulces antes de abandonar la casa del árbol dejando a la morena muda… y aquello era decir mucho. _

* * *

— Rachel, por fin logro encontrarte ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensé que no habías venido pero cuando le pregunte a Finn por ti, él me comentó que te vio hablando con Quinn. ¿Puedes explicarme eso? — fruncí el ceño sacando algunos libros pertenecientes a Rachel en su propio casillero, intentando hacer oídos sordos a la voz parlanchina de Kurt. — ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Qué hacías con Quinn? ¿Esa víbora volvió a molestarte?

Cerré el casillero de un golpe llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban detrás de nosotros y asustando al propio Kurt que abrió sus ojos alarmado.

— ¿Por qué me hablas? — pregunte molesta pasando a su lado camino hacia la salida. Las clases habían acabado pero debía de esperar a Rachel en mi auto ya que ella había sido llamada por Sue, y estaba bastante segura que no seria para felicitarla por algo teniendo en cuenta que Quinn Fabray no se presentó al primer día de prácticas.

— ¿Eh? — su voz molesta seguía mis pasos camino a la salida — ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? — seguí caminando sin molestarme en responderle. Kurt era medio hermano del odioso de Finn baboso Hudson, mi peor rival aunque él ni siquiera lo supiese, aparte de ser chismoso solía hablarle mal a Rachel sobre mí. Sé que mucho no debía esforzarse teniendo en cuenta que me he comportado mal con ella, pero de todas formas no lo soportaba.

— Ya deja de seguirme y también no vuelvas hablarme. Tú… — no logre terminar mi reproche en su contra cuando algo helado azotó mi rostro helándome hasta el cerebro. Mi cuerpo no reacciono, ni siquiera cuando escuche risas alrededor sin poder averiguar quién había sido el valiente que se atrevió a tirarme un slushie.

— Rachel, ¿te encuentras bien? — Kurt se acercó a mi pero rápidamente lo aleje con un empujón.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — grite soportando las ganas de llorar en medio del pasillo. Corrí lejos de las risas, limpiando mis ojos, sintiendo ardor dentro pero aun mas fuerte era el sentimiento de ridícula que soportaba sobre mis espaldas al correr en este estado siendo el blanco perfecto de todo McKinley.

El baño estaba desértico y agradecía aquello mentalmente. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estoy en el cuerpo de Rachel Berry, no tenia poder para echar a alguien de aquí. Trabe la puerta rápidamente antes de lanzarme sobre el lavabo para aliviar el frio que quemaba mi rostro. Me permití ser yo misma por unos segundos, sollozando mientras veía como el lavabo se teñía de un color morado.

— Maldición — murmure furiosa viendo el rostro enrojecido reflejado en el espejo. — Me las pagaran. — suspire apartando furiosa las lagrimas que caían libremente por mi mejilla.

— Ahora sabes lo que se siente. — una voz detrás mío me alerto. La puerta perteneciente a uno de los cubículos se abrió dejándome ver mi propio cuerpo unos metros separado de mí.

— No molestes ahora, Rachel.

— Ya voy de salida. — se acerca al lavamanos de al lado y enjuaga su boca — Te espero en el auto. — dice tomando un poco de papel para secarse las manos y otro poco para darme cuando termine con este desastre que soy ahora mismo. — En mi casillero tienes otra muda de ropa si quieres. Suelo cambiarme antes de llegar a casa así mis padres no me ven en ese estado. Por favor, cámbiate. Yo iré por ella. — dice girando en su lugar para abandonar el baño pero decido interrumpir su huida.

— Espera, Rachel… espera — balbuceo — Yo, yo… — Ella sigue dándome la espalda cuando la oigo suspirar.

— Déjalo, Quinn. No hace falta. — Se adelanta a mis palabras, sabiendo completamente hacia donde intento ir.

— ¿Por qué te cambias antes de llegar a tu casa? Es decir… ¿Todos los días traes una muda extra?

Ella asiente con su cabeza antes de girarse — Mis padres no saben que esto sucede. Ellos piensan que nadie me molesta y que soy amiga de todos.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto cerrando mis maños formando un puño — ¿Por qué simplemente no nos acusas?

— ¿Y decir que tú eres quien provoca todo esto? — Asiento con mi ceño fruncido. — No lo hare.

— ¿Por qué no, Rachel? ¡Te he tirado slushies durante dos años! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me delatas?! — grito llegando a su lado.

— ¡Porque eres tú! — me responde con el mismo tono encontrando chocante el hecho de escuchar mi propia voz en ese estado.

Ambas permanecemos observándonos unos segundos, con la respiración agitada antes de decidir romper el silencio. — Rachel… yo lo siento. — susurro apenada comprendiendo el infierno que le he hecho pasar. Vivía arrepentida por hacerlo aquello a Rachel, pero el orgullo no me dejaba decirlo en voz alta.

— Todo está bien, Quinn. Ahora apresúrate, quiero volver a casa. — dice rápidamente sin pensar aquello. Si. Podía ver en su mirada la tristeza. Rachel era fácil de leer para mí y sabia al cien por ciento cuando estaba triste. Ella sabía que no volvería a su casa, mucho menos que vería a sus padres así como yo tampoco vería a mi madre. Y me hacía falta. Necesitaba rodearme de lo mío desesperadamente.

— En verdad lo siento, Rachel — digo tomando una de sus manos — Y hare lo posible para regresarnos nuestros cuerpos.

— Quinn, ni siquiera sabemos porque estamos en esta situación ahora mismo. ¿Cómo haremos para cambiar algo que ni siquiera sabemos cómo se genero? — preguntó manteniendo su mirada en nuestro agarre.

— Lo haremos, Rachel. Lo prometo.

Levantó su mirada, viendo como fruncía su ceño inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. — ¿Lo prometes?

— S-si. — balbuceo nerviosa. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No es necesario que lo sellemos con un apretón de manos ¿no?

— Pues depende… — digo levantando uno de mis hombros y no sé porque dije aquello mucho menos porque pensaba en negociar algo con ella.

— ¿Depende de qué?

— De si quieres aceptar mi apretón de manos o de lo contrario te llenare de slushie.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Y fue exacto como se sentía años atrás cuando solía molestar a Rachel persiguiéndola alrededor del jardín con un poco de lodo en cada mano queriendo manchar su rostro, terminando por ensuciarnos mutuamente tiradas en el suelo.

No lo pensé. Me acerque a ella empujando su cuerpo contra el mío rodeándola con mis brazos escuchando su grito tras sentir parte del slushie pegarse contra mi traje de porristas.

— ¡Quinn! ¡No! — Vuelve a gritar pero me aferro mas a mi cuerpo frotándome violentamente para ensuciarla — ¡Quítate! — rompo el abrazo llena de risas antes de liberarla.

— Pero mira que linda me veo — digo — Me queda bien el morado. — me burlo viendo como Rachel comienza a limpiarse el rostro frente al espejo.

— Ahora tendré que lavar tu traje. Lo has arruinado y Sue volverá a patear tu trasero…

— Oh, vamos. Si a ti no te agrada mi traje ¿Qué más da? Es lo que querías ¿no?

— Pues, debo confesarte que hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño para mí. Para empezar logre sentarme en primera fila y he tomado el banco para mi sola — sonrió mirándome a través del espejo — ¿Puedes creerlo, Quinn? — Rió — Y luego en la cafetería conseguí sentarme con los más populares.

— Rachel, eres la capitana de las porristas.

— Tú lo eres. De todas formas se sintió extraño… — levantó sus hombros antes de terminar de limpiarse y tomar más papel acercándose a mí.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunte nerviosa tras ver como su mano se acercaba a mi rostro.

— ¿Cuándo me lo dirás? — limpió parte de mi oreja derecha bajando hacia el cuello. Mi respiración se volvió errática de un momento a otro sintiendo como mi estomago se endurecía de los nervios. — ¿Quinn?

— ¿Ummm?

— ¿Cuándo me lo dirás? — volvió a preguntar sosteniendo mi mentón con una de sus manos a la vez que limpiaba los restos de slushies.

— ¿Decirte qué? — murmure perdida en sus ojos que ahora me miraban brillantes.

— Que estas embarazada. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

¡El poder de los comentarios! ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo.. y a las nuevas personas que se animaron hacerlo gracias también por darle una oportunidad al fic! (Gracias "DragonAle" por el comentario sobre mis manip :) )

**Aclaración: El embarazo de Quinn sucede como en la serie Glee. **

¡Nos leemos pronto y me alegro que la historia los este atrapando! De eso se trata.

_Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro.

_Quinn estirósui pequeño brazo en busca de aquella linterna que le había obsequiado su padre cuando salieron un fin de semana de campamento. No le había encontrado mucha gracia en el momento que la obtuvo, pero un año después de conocer a Rachel, amaba aquella linterna. Rachel se había encargado de pedir una igualita luego de varios pucheros cuando sus papis se negaron a comprarle una, alegando que en la caja de herramientas había una y eso era suficiente. Rachel le puso pegatinas de estrellas por todos lados, cosa que agradecía porque brillaban en la oscuridad y era más fácil encontrarla. _

_Una vez que la tuvo entre sus manos se sentó en la cama y comenzó a prender y apagar reiteradas veces camino a su ventana. No tenía mucho alcance pero el suficiente para dar de lleno contra el rostro de Rachel del otro lado. También le había pedido que corriese de lugar su cama para poder comunicarse mejor. La vio removerse pero sin intensiones de despertarse, lo cual aumentó el movimiento de su dedo dando de lleno en el botón de la linterna. _

_— __Vamos Rachel, despierta. _

_¡Sí! Ella por fin había visto su seña. Frotándose los ojos abandonó su cama para tomar una de las latas que colgaba a un lado de su ventana y se conectaba a la suya mediante un cable. Imitó su gesto. _

_— __¿Qué sucede Quinn? — bosteza aun frotándose los ojos. _

_— __No puedo dormir. ¿Qué hacías? — preguntó sentándose en el pequeño sillón que había pegado a la ventana._

_— __¡Dormir! — grita dentro de la lata algo frustrada — ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? _

_— __Porque no puedo dormir… _

_— __Eso es porque eres una miedosa. _

_— __¡Claro que no! — lo negó rotundamente a pesar de ser una de las mentiras más grandes. Tocó su nariz temiendo que crezca como solía decirle su madre. _

_— __¡Claro que sí! Mañana tienes que ir al dentista y eres una niña miedosa. — se burla completamente despierta. — Te has tocado la nariz. — la señala. _

_— __Puedo probártelo con cualquier cosa en el mundo que me propongas hacer y no tendré miedo. — la desafío. _

_— __Vale. Entonces tú vas primero… vamos a mi jardín._

_No estaba en sus planes dar marcha atrás. Tomó su pequeña linterna y Rachel imito el gesto abandonando juntas sus respectivas casas por la ventana. Una vez que llegaron allí, Rachel tironeando de su pijama en todo el camino, Quinn observó como su amiga buscaba algo entres las plantas que habían plantado esa misma tarde. Oh… lo habían pasado a lo grande, pero la fiesta acabó cuando Leroy regresó y las encontró llenas de lodo tiradas en el suelo. _

_— __Ven… ven aquí — la llamó Rachel arrodillada en el césped. _

_— __¿Qué es? ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Rachel? — preguntó la rubia mirando hacia atrás y de un lado a otro. _

_— __¡Gusanos! — dijo una sonriente morena. — Debes comerte uno. _

_— __¡Iuj! No… no meteré eso en mi boca. — negó efusivamente. _

_ — __Entonces eres una miedosa. — sentencio Rachel arrojando el gusano junto a las rosas, sacudiendo sus manos una vez que estuvo de pie nuevamente. _

_— __¡Que no lo soy! _

_— __Si lo eres por no comerte un gusano. Has dicho que cualquier cosa en el mundo que te propusiera lo harías para probar que no eres una miedosa, pero lo eres. — se cruzó de brazos triunfante. _

_Quinn no podía quedar bajo ningún punto de vista como una cobarde frente a su amiga y ganarse el titulo de gallina. Le daba asco meter un bicho en su boca… ¡Ewww! Rachel era la miedosa, si. Pero no ella. No podía echarse atrás en aquellos momentos. _

_— __Dame el gusano. — Quinn estiró su brazo abriendo la palma de su mano. _

_— __¿Eh? — la morena abrió los ojos completamente asombrada. _

_— __¡Que me des el gusano! Me lo comeré entero. — claro que no se lo comería. Solo estaba ganando un poco de tiempo para idear un plan pero sin quedar como cobarde frente a Rachel. Fue ver a su amiga arrodillada nuevamente en busca de ese asqueroso gusano cuando oyó algo a su derecha. Miró pero allí solo se encontraba la casa del árbol junto a las bicicletas que habían dejado tiradas en la tarde. Frunció su ceño volviendo la vista a Rachel, quien aun no podía encontrar la próxima víctima. _

_— __Rachel… — susurró Quinn tras oír nuevamente ruidos y ver como la puerta de la pequeña casita permanecía abierta — Rach, Rach… hay algo allí. — Balbuceó — Oí ruidos. _

_— __¿Ruidos? — saltó como un resorte llegando hasta Quinn — Tú solo me estas metiendo miedo para no comerte ese gusano, pero no…. _

_— __Shhh… — la calló Quinn poniendo la pequeña manito en su boca — ¿Has oído? — La morena asintió con sus ojos completamente abiertos, llenos de miedo. _

_— __¡Corre, Quinn! ¡Corre! — Gritó la morena dejando completamente atrás a su amiga rubia. Quinn abrió sus ojos alarmada comenzando a correr detrás de la morena sintiendo como algo detrás de ella las corría. _

_— __¡Me comerá, Rachel! — lloriqueo siguiendo los pasos de su amiga pudiendo ver solo parte de sus pies y por momentos su espalda por los saltos que daba camino a su casa y la luz de la linterna moviéndose de un lado a otro. Podía sentirlo, su hora de muerte se aproximaba._

_— __¡Toma mi mano! — Gritó la morena una vez que logró subir a su ventana — ¡Vamos Quinn! _

_— __¡No me dejes aquí fuera! — sollozó manoteando desesperada el brazo que su amiga le tendía. _

_— __¡Oh, por Dios… allí viene! — Quinn podía ver como los ojos de la morena se ensanchaban tironeando de su pijama para ayudarla a entrar. _

_Rachel con su respiración agitada cerró rápidamente la ventana colocándole seguro mientras Quinn ya se encontraba en la cama de su amiga completamente escondida debajo de las sabanas. Rachel podía escuchar cómo se sorbía la nariz intentando calmar su llanto. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero aun intentando recuperar el aliento. Quinn no podía verla. _

_— __Quinn… sal de ahí — pidió subiéndose a la cama — Ya estamos a salvo. _

_— __Yo, yo… — sollozó limpiando su nariz con la manga de su pijama — Esa cosa alcanzó a tironear mi pantalón y pensé que me comería allí fuera. _

_— __No. Cometa no come niñas miedosas. — dijo sonriendo por el hecho de ver a su amiga en ese estado. El plan le había salido a la perfección. _

_— __¿Cometa? — Quinn se deshizo de las sabanas que la tapaban utilizándolas de capa protectora._

_— __Si, Quinn. Era Cometa, el perro de la señora Stevenson. — Río a carcajadas tras ver la cara de Quinn, tomando rápidamente la cámara que le había obsequiado su padre para sacarle una instantánea a su amiga. — ¡Di whisky, gallina! — el flash salió haciendo reaccionar a Quinn. _

_— __¡Tú lo has hecho a propósito! — gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre la morena tomándola por sorpresa con aquellas cosquillas de la muerte, como solía llamarlas. La dejaban sin respiración. _

_Hiram entró en la habitación llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarlas jugando sobre la cama completamente despiertas. Se alivió al saber que los gritos eran solo por cosquillas y les pidió que volviesen a dormir. Rachel pidió permiso para que Quinn pudiese quedarse recibiendo la aprobación inmediata tras algunas caritas de tristeza. Si, Rachel conseguía lo que quería con aquellas caras. _

_— __Descansen. — dijo su papi una vez que las acomodó a ambas en la cama dejándoles un beso a cada una. _

_— __Solo para que sepas que lo que ocurrió esta noche no tiene validez. _

_— __No lo sé. Yo no fui la que lloró debajo de las sabanas — rió por lo bajo acomodándose de medio lado para observar a su amiga. _

_— __Eso fue trampa. No cuenta. _

_— __¿Entonces no eres miedosa? — preguntó la morena tirando la sabana hasta cubrir sus orejas. _

_— __No. Claro que no. — aseguró poniéndose de lado también. _

_— __Vale, mejor. Porque debajo de mi cama viven monstruos y me asegurare que primero vengan por ti — dijo sin problemas la morena acomodándose cerca de su amiga — Buenas noches, Lucy. — susurró. _

_Definitivamente aquella noche no cerró un ojo. _

* * *

— ¿En qué piensas? — su voz me despertó de aquel momentáneo pero real sueño.

— En nada. — Me encojo de hombros — Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres. — digo luego de quedarnos un momento en silencio dentro de su habitación. Rachel aun buscaba un poco de información en internet respecto a lo que nos sucede y yo… yo simplemente la observaba.

Rachel era de esas personas que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Cuando era pequeña solía pensar que ella tenía una especie de poder sobre mí para hacerme hacer cosas que ni siquiera quería hacer, como comer aquel gusano. Pero luego… luego me di cuenta con el correr del tiempo estando a su lado, que haría cualquier cosa por ella y aun no podía entender que había pasado conmigo aquellos años donde la aleje de mi lado. Siempre pensé que querer apropiarme de su bicicleta rosada el primer día que la conocí y luego cerrando un negocio de niñas con aquel apretón de mano, fue una de las mejores promesas que hice en mi vida. Pertenecer a la vida de Rachel Berry. La misma Rachel que me obsequio mi primer cámara en mi decimo cumpleaños y que aún conservaba dentro de su caja. La misma Rachel que aun comía primero el relleno de la galletita, o la que comía una papa frita imitando ser un conejo devorando su zanahoria. Si, eran bastante idiotas de niñas en la intimidad pero era lo que la hacía única en su vida. Fue como la morena logró hacerse querer a pesar de que la bicicleta rosada había dejado de funcionar luego de unos años. Pasaron de dormir los fines de semanas una en la casa de la otra, viendo películas y comiendo golosinas, a viajar juntas en vacaciones con sus familias y hasta hablar sobre su primer beso con un chico. Oh… ni siquiera quería recordar aquello. Rachel había estado ofendida durante una semana por besar al baboso de Finn Hudson sin contarle nada.

¿Qué les había sucedido?

— ¿Quinn? — pestañe cayendo en la cuenta que mi vista se había quedado congelada en uno de los dibujos que colgaban cerca del librero. Dos niñas tiradas en el césped viendo el cielo. Sus piernas y brazos eran completamente largas, llegando casi a los bordes de la hoja. Ella aun conservaba mi dibujo. — ¿Me oyes?

— Si, si… yo… — negué con mi cabeza recobrando la compostura — ¿Qué pasó?

— Eso me pregunto yo — me sonríe sentada frente a la laptop — Tengo un poco de hambre, bajare a la cocina ¿de acuerdo?

— Déjame ir a mí. ¿Tienes algún antojo? ¿Quieres que prepare algo en especial? — me sonríe negando con su cabeza.

— Pero yo conozco mi cocina y tardare menos. Tú espérame aquí. — Pasa a mi lado tomando mi muñeca — De todos modos no tenemos mucho más tiempo. Puck debe estar por llegar.

— ¿Dónde irán? — frunzo mi ceño.

— No lo sé — levanta uno de sus hombros — Me ha dicho que vendría por mi cuando terminara de limpiar una de las piscinas.

— Siempre puedes cancelar. Aun tenemos que terminar el trabajo de biología.

— Quinn, no le cancelare a Puck.

— ¿Por qué no? — me cruzo de brazos intentando no mostrarme molesta. Ella toma asiento en su cama olvidándose completamente el tema de la comida — Te gusta ¿Es eso? Ya dímelo de una vez y cerrado el asunto. Te gusta ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro que no! — Chilla haciendo una mueca con su boca — Es el padre de tu… ya sabes. No comiences con tus paranoias.

— Si, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. De todas formas tú estás con el baboso de Hudson. — Ella ni siquiera se molesta en responderme y eso me molesta considerablemente. ¿Qué le veía a ese tipo?

— Quinn, no puedes andar todo el tiempo vistiendo ese pijama. — cambia de tema perdiéndose dentro del baño. Ya habíamos tenido la charla sobre mi embarazo y cuando fue que sucedió. Ambas habíamos buscado información sobre los cuidados que debíamos tener, es decir Rachel, y los pasos a seguir. Para mañana ya tenía pactado turno con mi médico y de solo pensarlo me ponía nerviosa. Toda esta situación se nos estaba saliendo de las manos y no sabíamos como revertirlo. Me asegure de que prometiera no decirle nada aun a mis padres y ella accedió a regañadientes. De solo pensar el grito que pegaría mi padre me helaba la sangre.

— Deja mi pijama en paz.

— ¡Pues es feo! — comentó burlonamente escuchando su risa.

— ¡Tú eres la fea! — La apunte con mi dedo una vez que se asomo por la puerta desprendiendo una sonrisa de su rostro — ¡Olvida lo que dije! — digo rápidamente dándome cuenta que hacía referencia a mi propio cuerpo.

— Ya quítatelo y vísteme con algo más decente ¿no?

— No. Es cómodo y suave. No tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy, asique es una excelente idea pasearme en pijama de aquí para allá. En cambio tú… — no logre terminar mi sentencia teniendo en cuenta que había hecho un maldito buen trabajo el día de hoy.

— ¿No te gusta? — pregunta una vez que sale del baño y se coloca frente a su espejo alisando un poco el vestido. — ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Claro, claro que si… — murmuro viendo su espalda un poco descubierta por aquel vestido azul decorado con algunas flores en blanco. Rachel me había obsequiado aquel vestido pero se lo devolví el día que nos peleamos…con todas las cosas que me recordaban a ella. ¡Qué dramática, madre mía! — No sabía que aun lo tenías.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Lucy. — mencionó mi nombre de pila quitándome el aliento, apretujando un poquito más mi corazón. — Lo, lo siento…

— Esta bien… — la tranquilizo con una sonrisa. Las cosas entre nosotras habían vuelto a su carril a la fuerza gracias a esta rara situación de cambio de cuerpos.

— Ese debe de ser Puck… — dijo acercándose a la ventana tras oír la bocina de su coche — Supongo que nos veremos en unas horas. — Solo asiento con mi cabeza viendo como primero pasa sus piernas sentándose en la ventana para luego saltar fuera — ¿Estarás despierta?

— Lo intentare.

— De acuerdo… he tomado mi linterna porque no sé si aun tienes la tuya. — Dijo esbozando la última sonrisa — Nos vemos luego. — saludó con su mano y yo me quede con las ganas de decirle lo preciosa que se veía en aquel vestido azul. Si, era mi cuerpo pero saber que ella estaba en el… cambiaba las cosas.

Suspire.

— Ya deja de hacer el idiota, Quinn. — negué con mi cabeza levantándome de mi asiento para recorrer un poco la habitación de Rachel. El día aun no había acabado y los padres de Rachel debían asistir a una cena de trabajo.

Camine hasta posicionarme frente a mi dibujo algo escondido a un lado de los libros. En aquel librero habían portarretratos. Rachel con sus padres. Rachel en Glee club. Rachel sonriente mostrando entre sus dedos un pequeño y blanco diente junto a una sonrisa de fondo con la ausencia del mismo. Rachel con su vecina… conmigo. Abrazadas, ambas mirando hacia la cámara con nuestros cascos puestos una tarde donde Rachel logró andar sin ayuda de las ruedas auxiliares. Aquel día festejamos con helado de fresa, su favorito.

Suspire.

Había perdido mucho en estos años.

El timbre sonó provocando que mi corazón comenzara a bombear rápidamente. ¿Sería Rachel que había cancelado la salida con Puck? Y no estaba celosa. ¡No, para nada! Sabía que las intensiones de Puck eran puramente de padre queriendo pasar tiempo juntos, pero de todos modos era Rachel quien estaba en mi cuerpo y no hacía falta decir más.

Corrí escaleras abajo llegando casi sin aliento a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunte un poco agitada.

— Finn — respondió en tono alegre provocando que mis celos desbordaran mi cuerpo.

— ¡Vete! — grite antes de caminar hacia la sala para encender la televisión. El timbre volvió a sonar una y otra vez. Subí el volumen de la tele logrando que su intento de verme desistiera. El timbre ceso sin embargo Finn se presentó frente a la ventana comenzando a golpearla para llamar mi atención. — ¡Ya vete! — grite frunciendo mi ceño mirando hacia su dirección.

— Rachel, abre la puerta.

— ¡Que no! ¡Vete! — volvió a golpear la ventana. Largando un grito de frustración camine furiosa hasta la entrada para quitarle la traba, abrir al fin la puerta y darle una patada en su trasero que tanto merecía. — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué me gritas? — Solo levanto mi ceja observándolo en silencio — Eh… bueno, solo quería, quería saber cómo te encuentras. Hoy no nos hemos visto y Kurt me ha comentado que te vio junto a Quinn.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

— Creí que… — lo veo dudar antes de meter su mano dentro de su abrigo para sacar unos Dvd — He traído unas películas ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Disculpa? — Vuelvo a levantar mi ceja estirando mi brazo para apoyarlo en el marco de la puerta interrumpiendo su paso — Estoy sola. No entraras.

— Por eso he venido… — balbucea nervioso — En la feria me has dicho que hoy podríamos ver unas películas, que tus padres no estarían.

— Detente ahí monte Everest — pongo mi mano en su pecho — Ni de coña entraras aquí a "mirar" una película — imito las comillas con mis dedos. Sabía perfectamente sus intenciones y el juego que los hombres utilizaban con la excusa de ver solo una película — Y déjame decirte algo más. Tú y yo hemos terminado. — digo firmemente pensando en que Rachel me matara cuando se entere que he terminado su relación con el baboso de Finn.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pone su habitual cara de niño con gases no comprendiendo una palabra de lo que digo.

— Lo que oyes. No más Finn y Rachel. Ahora vete. — hago el intento de cerrar la puerta pero el pone su pie deteniendo mi acción.

— ¿Te has golpeado con algo, Rach? — me sonríe y creo estar volviéndome loca. Rachel acaba de dejarlo, es decir yo, ¡Da igual! y el tipo sigue como si nada. Sonriente y tomándome el pelo. ¿Acaso es idiota? ¡Despierta, cabrón! ¡Te acaba de dejar Rachel Berry! ¡Yo estaría ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas mientras escucho una y otra vez "Everybody hurts" tirada en mi cama! Quizá pasar tanto tiempo con Rachel me mimetizaba.

— ¿Eres tonto? Acabo de dejarte. No me he golpeado con nada.

— No puedes dejarme — sigue sonriendo. — En serio ¿te encuentras bien?

— Claro que puedo dejarte. Tú eres el novio de Rachel.

— ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona? — Ríe.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, baboso? — golpeo el piso con uno de mis pies. Puro estilo berrinche Rachel. El vuelve a reír.

— Que te has tomado muy en serio el papel de novia, Rach. Ya déjame entrar a ver la peli… — niega con su cabeza pasando a mi lado dirigiéndose a la sala dejándome completamente en shock.

— Espera… ¿De qué hablas?

— Casi me lo creo. — sonríe quitándose el abrigo.

— Créelo porque estoy terminando contigo. No quiero volver a verte.

— Rachel ¿Cómo puedes terminar conmigo si no somos nada? — Toma asiento en el sofá — ¿De terror o comedia? — pregunta mostrando las películas que ha traído.

Me quedo en silencio comenzando a llamar su atención. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

— ¿No somos nada? — pregunto aun con mi ceño fruncido cerrando la puerta para acercarme hasta él. Niega con su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Pero, pero tú has besado a Rachel en la fiesta de Puck, me has besado — digo rápidamente corrigiéndome — Y tomas mi mano en los pasillos de McKinley.

— Oye, pensé que solo seria actuación — se levanta de su asiento tomándome desprevenida con sus palabras. — Es lo que acordamos.

— ¿Cómo, como dices?

—Darle celos a Quinn. De eso se trataba ¿no?

Definitivamente, Rachel tenía el poder de conseguir todo lo que ella quisiera.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

Hoy solo será un capitulo del pasado, quise darles un poco de diversión así no nos ponemos tan serias. Me río mucho escribiendo sobre ellas de niñas, espero que ustedes también lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

SoLonely82: ¡Que pedazo de comentarios que dejas! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, en serio.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo. Realmente me hacen reír con sus review. ¡Gracias!

Según como corran los días, el fin de semana estaré actualizando.

¿Ya vieron la foto de Dianna con el bebé? ¡Me enamore! Y no me aguante, tuve que hacer un manip achele jajaja… pueden verlo en mi twitter.

/heyjudeeok

* * *

Capitulo Cinco.

_¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a fijarse en la suavidad de su cabello? Pues eso es fácil, desde el primer momento en que Quinn dejó peinarla, tratarla como una de sus tantas muñecas que tenía colocadas en su repisa. Amó su cabello amarillo como el sol, así como también que su pequeña amiga permitiese hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Pero todo se torno un poco confuso cuando aquel día de colegio, escuchando hablar al profesor de matemáticas un lunes, ¡Si, un lunes! ¡Qué tortura china!, se fijó en mas allá de su dorado cabello. En su perfecta y respingada nariz, en sus pequeños pero regordetes labios rosados, en sus blancas y delicadas manos. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Y porque se estaba fijando en aquellos detalles? Pero la respuesta vino más rápido que un rayo y en verdad no esperaba aquello. Definitivamente no. Todo sucedió un lunes cuando un niño nuevo entró a la sala bastante avergonzado colocándose detrás de la pollera de la señorita. A Rachel le pareció adorable y su cabello era igual al de su amiga. Los cuchicheos entre las niñas no tardaron en llegar, y ella no pudo ser menos comentándole a su mejor amiga en el mundo sobre el nuevo niño llamado Samuel. _

_— __Oye, es parecido a ti. — dijo una sonriente Rachel. _

_— __¡Ewww! ¡Claro que no, tonta! Él es niño… — hizo una mueca de asco. _

_— __Ya lo sé, pero tiene tu mismo color de cabello. — comentó comenzando a guardar sus útiles. _

_— __Te apuesto un dólar a que si abre su bocota puede comerse el escritorio de la señorita. _

_— __Eso es imposible, Lucy. _

_— __¿Apuestas o no? — estiro su brazo esperando respuesta._

_Toda esa semana marcho a la perfección. Rachel como buena compañera se presentó y junto a ella estaba Quinn hablando en su nombre, presentándolos. Le pareció agradable y buen niño, nada en comparación con los tontos de sus compañeros, pero todo cambio el viernes de esa misma semana cuando las clases ya llegaban a su fin. La noticia le explotó en el rostro como si de un globo se tratase. No entendía porque el miedo había comenzando a alojarse en su diminuto cuerpo durante la semana que los vio interactuar, pero ahora lo entendía. _

_Un pequeño papel la distrajo de la entretenida clase, para ella, de ciencias. Un pequeño papel hecho un bollito que rodaba hasta posicionarse sobre su cuaderno abierto donde tomaba notas. Frunció su ceño e hizo el intento de tomarlo pero una mano, lo suficientemente pálida como para saber que pertenecía a Quinn, lo tomó primero. Vio como ella lo desdobló, leyó y luego tomó su lapicera rosada. ¡La rosada! La que solo utilizaba para enviarle notitas durante las clases. ¿Quién mas osaba de practicar esos pasatiempos con su mejor amiga? Fijó su mirada en el pizarrón esperando a que Quinn terminase de escribir. ¿Qué tanto escribía allí? Ella hasta sacaba un poco su lengua… ¡Oh, no! Debía de ser importante porque su amiga solo hacia ese gesto cuando era de suma concentración. La vio volver a hacer un bollito aquel papel haciéndolo volar hacia su izquierda, en el banco a su lado donde boca grande de Samuel esperaba su pronta respuesta. _

_¡Qué traidor! Y pensar que ella los había presentado._

_El timbre al fin sonó y Rachel acomodó todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila antes de colgársela sobre sus hombros. Quinn parecía algo nerviosa pero debía ser porque aquella tarde tenia dentista. No le dio importancia, no cuando Quinn le sonrió y caminaron juntas hacia la salida. ¡Qué tonta se sentía! Solo había sido un pequeño papel y que seguramente su amiga le contaría al respecto. _

_— __¿Hacemos cambio? — preguntó la morena una vez que llegaron hasta sus bicicletas. Sus padres habían estado de acuerdo a la hora de permitirles usarlas para ir y regresar del colegio. En verdad había sido un alivio para ellos. _

_— __Rach, yo, yo… — no logró terminar cuando el niño come escritorios se presentó frente a ellas._

_— __¡Rachel! ¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rache frunció su ceño mirándolo unos segundos pero sin responder fijándose luego en el rostro de su amiga. Quinn permanecía con sus ojos abiertos completamente nerviosa. _

_¿Desde cuándo Samuel se había unido en sus regresos a casa? ¡Pero si él ni siquiera vivía cerca!_

_— __Pero tú no traes bicicleta. — dijo como si aquello fuese suficiente para no incluirlo en sus planes. ¡Era un niño por el amor de Dios! _

_— __Iremos caminando. — dice Quinn llamando la atención de Rachel. ¿Estaba defendiéndolo?_

_— __Me adelantare un poco. Te espero, Quinn… _

_¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¿Te espero Quinn? ¿Y que con ella? ¿Pensaban solo dejarla atrás? ¡Ella se habían burlado de ese niño el primer día y ahora pretendía unirlo a su regreso! ¡Por favor! No había razón posible por la que Quinn no quisiese hacer cambios de bicicleta. Era su bici rosada por la cual se habían hecho mejores amigas en el mundo._

_Una vez que Rachel logró quitar la mirada sobre Samuel que ya esperaba en la salida, Quinn llamó su atención montándose en la bicicleta. _

_— __¿En serio él vendrá con nosotras? — preguntó con su voz chillona cuando la molestia comenzaba a invadirla. Quinn lo supo. _

_— __Si… él hoy me invitó a ver un lugar cerca de casa y le dije que era buena idea. — Comentó — Lo hablamos por papelitos. _

_— __¡Él tiene la boca enorme! — dijo aquello como si fuese suficiente para impedirle irse con él._

_— __Rach, solo estábamos bromeando. — respondió empujándose con sus pequeños pies contra el suelo. Rachel la siguió empujando su propia bicicleta sin aun montarse en ella._

_— __Pero Lucy… — suspiró sin saber cómo detener aquello — ¡Nosotras vamos por nuestro helado luego de clases! Hoy estará Fred y sabes bien que él nos pone extra de chocolate en la cobertura. ¡Fred! — exclama la morena dando por sentado lo obvio. ¿Cómo osaba de perderse algo así? Rachel sabia cuanto Fred las adoraba, y Quinn no se perdía sus días en la heladería por nada en el mundo. _

_— __Hoy tengo dentista de todos modos. — levantó sus hombros restándole importancia. _

_— __¿Y qué hay con eso? ¡Tú sueles comer dulces hasta estando en la sala de espera, Lucy! _

_— __Rach, es solo un helado. Podremos tomarlo mañana ¿de acuerdo? — ofreció casi llegando a la altura de Samuel._

_— __¡¿Solo un helado?! — Exclamó —Son nuestros helados luego de clases. Mañana será sábado. No puedo creer que te vayas con un niño y cambies a Fred… — bufó molesta. Pero no era a Fred a quien cambiaba, sino a ella y eso le molestaba horrores. _

_— __¡Fred seguirá allí para mañana! — elevó su voz tomando a ambas por sorpresa. Nunca se habían gritado de esa forma. _

_— __Pues bien, vete con ese niño boca grande — apuntó a Samuel que miraba con sus ojos abiertos — Yo me iré… me iré… — miró a su alrededor desesperada. — Con Marley… ¡Si, con ella! — la apunta viendo como se aproximaba a la salida para regresar a su casa._

_— __¿Con Marley? ¿Estás loca? — Frunció su ceño viendo a Rachel como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas. — ¡Ella ni siquiera puede comer dulces porque luego le pica el trasero!_

_— __Sabes que eso es mentira. ¡Marley! — Levantó la voz llamando la atención de su vecina._

_Oh, sabia cuanto se molestaba Quinn cuando Rachel pasaba tiempo con Marley. "Pasar tiempo" era un decir ya que Quinn ni siquiera dejaba acercarse a ella luego del episodio con la bicicleta, pero con el correr de los años Marley se disculpó alegando que solo era una niña queriendo llamar su atención. Ambas se volvieron buenas vecinas y luego compañeras, pero hasta ahí llegaban los limites teniendo en cuenta que Quinn estaba al salto como un perro rabioso cuando las veía juntas. _

_Quinn observo a su mejor amiga caminar hasta la niña de ojos azules, frunciendo su ceño al verlas sonreírse mutuamente. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y luego comenzaron a conversar como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, hasta se rieron ¡Se rieron! ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Risas, risas, risas… las mejillas sonrojadas de Rachel y más risas. Marley movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y por su bien más le valía no haber aceptado la invitación de Rachel._

_— __¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos con la bicicleta entre sus piernas una vez que la morena volvió a su lado. _

_— __Volveremos juntas y se quedara en casa a tomar la leche. — respondió triunfante. Quinn apretó su mandíbula completamente molesta. Se apartó de su bicicleta tirándola en el suelo para caminar hasta llegar a Rachel que ya se montaba en la suya. _

_— __¿La leche? ¿Estás loca? ¡Ella no tocara mis galletas! — exclamó molesta Quinn tomándose del manubrio para no dejarla avanzar. La morena miró sobre su hombro buscando a Marley con la mirada, quien ya se despedía de algunas de sus amigas._

_— __No son tus galletas y tú te irás con ese niño feo. ¡Que te importa! _

_— __Tú solo lo haces para molestarme. Lo haces apropósito porque sabes que Marley no me cae bien. _

_— __¿Molestarte? Solo estoy invitando a una compañera a casa para tomar la leche y jugar videojuegos. _

_— __¡Oh, no! Detente ahí mismo, Rachel. — Dijo sacudiendo un poco la bicicleta de su amiga — ¿Jugaras con ella? Lo único que falta es que la llaves a nuestra casa del árbol. — quería asegurarse. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No en la casa del árbol! — Pero si nos reímos de ella cada vez que la vemos. — apuntó a la niña en lo lejos._

_— __¡También lo hicimos con él y tú has empezado! — Exclamó Rachel tomando los dedos de Quinn para romper el agarre que mantenía contra su manubrio — Y ahora decides saltearte nuestra salida por helado gracias a él. ¡Gusta de ti! ¡Lo sé! — Esta vez Rachel apunta a Samuel — Y aceptando su invitación yéndote sola con él es como si también tú sintieras cosas por boca de trucha. _

_Quinn se quedó en silencio mirando detenidamente hacia los ojos chocolates de su amiga. Quería hablar, si. Decirle que solo irían a la laguna cerca de casa a buscar ranas. Solo eso. Rachel sentía como su estomago se apretujaba al ver a su amiga callada, mirando sobre su hombro al nuevo chico con el cabello como el sol y volviendo a ella. _

_— __Tú te irás con Marley y ella ni siquiera tiene bicicleta. — murmuró por lo bajo levantando uno de sus hombro, poniendo la misma excusa que la morena. _

_Quinn ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de negar aquello. De negar lo que Rachel había dicho. ¿Sera que también sentía cosas por aquel niño? ¿Un niño? ¡Puaj!_

_— __Ya estoy lista, Rachel. — sonrió la ojiazul mostrando su dentadura llena de alambres. ¡Ja! ¡Qué niña tonta! Pero si parecía que se había llevado puesto un alambrado, pensó Quinn. — Hola Quinn. — Tras no recibir respuesta de la rubia, se adelanto colocando su pequeña mochila en la canasta de la morena. ¡Eso no podía ser posible!_

_— __¿La llevaras tú? — preguntó incrédula frunciendo su ceño al ver como Marley se sentaba detrás de Rachel aferrando sus feas manos al cuerpo de su amiga. _

_— __Ella no ha traído la suya._

_— __¡Tú nunca me has llevado a mí! ¡No tienes fuerza para eso! _

_— __Vete con boca de trucha, Quinn. — dijo antes de pedalear lejos de su amiga. No lo podía creer. La había llamado Quinn y se había ido con dientes de alambre a su casa ¡A tomar la leche y a comer sus galletas!_

* * *

_Aun no podía creer que Quinn se había marchado con ese niño feo. ¿Era porque no tenía el pelo rubio? O quizá su cabello era muy largo. Se miró frente al espejo escondiéndolo detrás de sus hombros. No se veía tan mal y estaría igual a Quinn si lo recortaba por los lados. Le pareció buena idea en ese momento, y momentos después lo siguió manteniendo cuando ya se encontraba encerrada en su baño. Marley no había tomado la leche en su casa muchos menos habían jugado videojuegos, Marley solo quería visitar su casa en el árbol y si Quinn se enteraba de aquello definitivamente se enojaría con ella. Le mintió al decir aquello, solo volverían juntas a casa, pero verla con aquel niño… ¡Grrr! ¡Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso! El pobre de Fred estaría preocupado por no verlas llegar y ya se le antojaba su helado de fresa. _

_Sin vacilación tomo un mechón marrón y paso la tijera sin pensárselo dos veces. Repitió la acción varias veces más tomando el largo del primer cabello cortado, pero se había entremezclado con los demás. ¡Qué lio! Pero se aseguraría de que quedara espectacular. Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y como su padre la llamaba para tomar la merienda. Se bajó de la bacha en su solo salto alejándose del espejo. Abrió sus ojos nerviosa viendo como el piso se escondía por tanto cabello desparramado sobre el. Jamás pensó que lo tenía tan largo. _

_— __Cielo… La leche ya esta… — su padre se quedo parado en mitad de la habitación con sus ojos abiertos, llevándose las manos al pecho — ¡Por todos los cielos, Rachel! — Exclamó tapándose los ojos — ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello? ¿Dónde está Quinn? — preguntó caminando hacia el baño. Esto no podía ser solo idea de su pequeña. Las travesuras allí siempre iban de a dos. _

_— __No está. ¿A que si quedo lindo papi? — sonrió la pequeña._

_— __Tu padre me matara, cielo. — respondió acongojado sentándose sobre la cama. Sabia cuanta dedicación ponía su esposo Leroy en el cuidado del cabello de su pequeña estrella. — ¿Dónde fue Quinn? — preguntó frotándose su frente nervioso. _

_— __A ninguna parte. Ella no vino conmigo. — se encogió de hombros. _

_— __¿Se han peleado? — habló mientras acomodaba un poco el cabello de su hija. Definitivamente Leroy los mataría. _

_ — __No. Ella me ha cambiado por un niño — se cruzó de brazos completamente indignada — Por eso me he cortado el pelo, quizá así si quiera volver conmigo. — frunció su ceño tras escuchar la risa de su papi. ¿Qué tenía aquello de gracioso? ¡Era cosa seria para ella!_

_— __Cielo, estoy seguro que Quinn no te cambiaria por un niño. — negó con su cabeza sonriendo — Pero debes comprender que quizá ella hoy le apetecía hacer algo diferente. _

_— __¡Pero me tiene a mí para eso! ¡Somos las mejores amigas del mundo y ahora un niño se pondrá en el medio! Y él tiene la boca enorme papá, en serio que sí. — abrió sus ojos asintiendo con su cabeza para darle peso a sus palabras — Gusta de ella… me la robara. _

_— __Claro que no, princesa. Nadie te robara a Quinn. Son amigas y es bueno que también compartan con otros niños o niñas. Tú hoy has regresado con Marley. _

_— __Si, pero solo lo hice para molestar a Quinn. — levantó uno de sus hombros. _

_— __Si son amigas no deben de hacerse daño o mentirse, pequeña. Cuando ella regrese estoy seguro que vendrá por ti. — Hiram apretó una de sus mejillas intentando animarla pero más allá de eso, Rachel sabia que ahora Quinn estaría riendo junto aquel niño._

_Ella quería hacer reír a Quinn, también pelearla y que en menos de cinco minutos ambas se estuviesen riendo nuevamente. De eso se trataba cuando tenías una mejor amiga en el mundo. Hiram decidió que era mejor dejarla un poco sola, anotando mentalmente que debía de llamar a su esposo para amortiguar un poco el golpe que se daría al ver a Rachel con su nuevo corte. _

_— __Papi, iré a visitar a Fred. — dijo la pequeña saliendo detrás de su padre, quien algo alarmado, asintió con su cabeza no sin antes asegurarse que su hija se colocara una gorra en su cabeza. _

_De ninguna manera iba a pasar su tarde de helados sin ellos solo porque Quinn se había ido con un niño. ¡Puaaj! Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo llegando a quedarse casi sin aliento en mitad de camino. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida tras ver una cabellera conocida sentada a un lado de una conocida bicicleta roja. Se detuvo en mitad de la vereda con sus ojos bien grandes observando a su despistada amiga. ¡Madre mía! ¡Era Lucy y ahora la saludaba tímidamente con su mano! No perdió mucho más tiempo detenida allí, volviendo a pedalear frenéticamente hasta detenerse detrás de ella. Miró a Quinn, y como siempre pasaba luego de pelear, ella la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_— __Hola Rach… — saludo tímidamente levantándose de su improvisado asiento sobre la vereda, estirando un poco las mangas de su remera como cuando solía ponerse nerviosa._

_— __¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Samuel? — preguntó la morena mirando hacia los lados en busca del boca de trucha. _

_— __Él no está. Supuse que vendrías aquí de todos modos. ¿Dónde está esa niña molesta? — imitó el gesto de su amiga mirando a su alrededor. _

_—__En su casa, supongo… — levantó uno de sus hombros restándole importancia. _

_— __¿Y esa gorra? — apuntó con su cabeza frunciendo su ceño. _

_— __Nada… he tenido ganas de colocármela. — le resto importancia. _

_— __Pero si a ti no te gusta usar gorra… quítatela. _

_— __No. _

_— __Si. — respondió sintiéndose desafiada. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo, Rachel?! — gritó una vez que logró robarle la gorra comenzando a reír._

_— __¡Ya basta, Lucy! — protestó con un adorable pero desgarrador, para Quinn, puchero. La rubia detuvo cualquier broma y entendió que su amiga no estaba disfrutando aquello. _

_— __¿Por qué lo has hecho? — quiso saber devolviéndole su gorra. _

_— __Quise tenerlo como Samuel así tú no te marchas de nuevo…_

_Quinn comenzó a reír pero se detuvo nuevamente tras ver la cara molesta de su amiga — Rach, solo hemos ido a buscar ranas. — se acercó a ella tomando la gorra y volviendo a colocársela en la cabeza. — Me gusta tu corte ¿sabes? — Sonrió — Y no quiero que Marley vaya a tomar la leche a tu casa y se coma mis galletas. _

_— __No hemos tomado la leche… ella solo quería entrar en nuestra casa del árbol. _

_Quinn abrió sus ojos junto a su boca completamente sorprendida e indignada. ¡Lo sabia! _

_— __No puedo creer que hayas llevado contigo a esa niña en tu bicicleta — dijo negando con su cabeza._

_— __Y yo que te hayas ido con ese niño feo… — se cruzó de brazos. _

_— __No me gusta Samuel — reconoció mirando los pies de Rachel recordando sus palabras. _

_Incomprensible para Rachel en esos momentos que no entendía porque su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más aliviado… como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al oír las palabras de Quinn._

_— __¡Pero te has ido con él! ¿Qué hay de nuestros helados donde Fred? — señalo hacia atrás. _

_— __Yo… no lo sé — reconoció — Santana tiene novio y todas las niñas del salón están hablando del tema y sobre los chicos… ¿Qué hay de nosotras? ¿No te gusta ningún niño? — preguntó nerviosa volviendo a estirar la manga de su remera. _

_— __No. A mí no — levantó sus hombros restándole importancia. _

_— __¿Ni un poquito? _

_— __¡No! — Respondió sintiéndose atacada — ¿Tú sí? — Su pequeño corazón dio fuertes golpes contra su pecho pensando la posibilidad que quizá otro niño la quite de su lado. _

_—__No… me di cuenta que ellos son muy tontos y que no es lo mismo si no es contigo —dijo haciendo sonreír a la morena. Quinn siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor y ella misma necesitaba de Rachel. ¿Qué era eso que nuevo que sentía? _

_— __Entonces ¿Estamos bien? — quiso saber recibiendo rápidamente un abrazo de oso como solía llamarlo la rubia. Rachel se aferro a su menudo cuerpo respirando por fin con alivio. Seguían siendo mejores amigas. _

_— __¿Qué tal un helado de fresa? — Ofreció Quinn — He visto a Fred colocar un nuevo sabor en el cartel. _

_— __¿Si tú lo pides puedo probar del tuyo? — preguntó la morena una vez que ambas tomaron sus respectivas bicicletas dejándolas apoyadas contra la pared de la heladería. Fred ya sonreía desde adentro viendo a sus clientas favoritas. _

_Quinn pensó que era lo justo por irse con Samuel dejando a Rachel olvidada. De todos modos la dejaría tomar de su helado y de cualquier cosa que ella pidiese, no era como si aquel día fuese la primera vez que Rachel decantaba por su gusto de helado elegido… al final del día siempre terminaba comiendo el de fresa perteneciente a su amiga._

_— __Claro, Rach. — le sonrió tomando su mano antes de entrar en la heladería._

_Fred les sonrió y las atendió como verdaderas princesas. Quinn pidió el gusto nuevo que había colocado aquel hombre y Rachel su habitual gusto a fresa. Ambas le pusieron su cobertura de chocolate y Fred no dudo en colocar un poco extra. Una vez con su enorme montaña de helado decidieron sentarse fuera en el banco perteneciente a la heladería, el día estaba casi terminando y la temperatura te permitía disfrutar del aire libre. _

_— __Tu papá va a enojarse mucho contigo ¿sabes? — dijo Quinn pasándole la lengua a su helado haciendo referencia al nuevo corte de pelo._

_— __No me importa — se encogió de hombros estirando su brazo para robarle un poco con su cucharita. Quinn le sonrió sintiendo como algo dentro de ella volvía a estar en su lugar dándole paso al alivio. _

_— __De todos modos te ves linda — le sonrió._

_Rachel era linda hasta con chocolate en su rostro cuando le sonreía. Y no tendría duda de ello años después cuando cayó perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga en el mundo entero._

* * *

Rachel subió con una sonrisa en su rostro que casi podía sentir como le dolían sus mejillas. Aun no podía creer la conversación que había mantenido con Puck esa noche haciéndolo hablar de más sin que él se diese cuenta.

Quinn la quería. Quinn aun la quería mucho.

Llegó a la habitación de la rubia donde debía quedarse y tomó rápidamente la pequeña linterna que había sacado de su habitación. Le había prometido a Quinn que le avisaría cuando su noche acabara y ya estuviese en casa. Se acercó a la ventana comenzando a prender y apagar efusivamente su linterna, pero al parecer Quinn ya se había dormido. Suspiró y decidió dejar a un lado su insistencia y permitirle descansar, de todos modos ella también podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo aun más cuando cargaba algo extra con ella. Volvió a sonreír, acariciando la pequeña barriga que pronto comenzaría a crecer. Ya sentía que amaba a ese bebe sin ser realmente de ella.

Quinn apretó sus ojos en la casa de al lado. Rachel se había puesto insistente con la luz pero ahora ya más aliviada, rodo en la cama de la morena colocándose boca arriba. Debería de hablar con Rachel lo antes posible. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Tomó la manta y se cubrió hasta la nariz, inhalando el aroma de la morena.

— Solo será un helado de fresa. No seas cobarde, Quinn Fabray. — murmuró antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos tranquila al saber que Rachel ya estaba sana y salva. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

¡No me maten por el final! Los quiero y me encanta leerlos! :)

_**Me encantaría saber la edad de uds, asique en cada comentario poner la edad por favor :) (si se puede)**_

_Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo siete.

— ¡Ey! Quuu… — deje su nombre en mitad de mi camino. Varios de los alumnos que cruzaba por el pasillo dieron vuelta sus cuellos sin entender porque me dirigía hacia allí. Los entiendo, en verdad lo hago. Si estuviese en mi cuerpo y la líder de las porristas corriese hacia mí como sucedió segundos antes, yo misma estaría con mis ojos abiertos mirando ese milagro, pero Quinn… ella solo prestaba atención en intentar abrir mi casillero. — Aquí estas — solté una vez que llegue a su lado.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran de vernos? ¿Y porque este maldito casillero no abre? — preguntó ofuscada dando un golpe en el mismo. — ¡¿Qué vez tú cuatro ojos?! — gritó frunciendo su ceño hacia un alumno que justo tuvo la mala suerte de pasar en el momento indicado.

Cerré mis ojos y negué con mi cabeza, a continuación susurre cerca de su oído — Lucy, recuerda que eres Rachel Berry ¿de acuerdo? Yo no reaccionaria así.

— Pues créeme que aprenderán a respetarte. Al menos vamos a sacarle algo bueno a toda esta locura ¿no? — levanta su ceja y yo rápidamente asentí con mi cabeza sin querer llevarle la contraria. — ¿Puedes hacer los honores? — señala hacia el casillero. Yo solo lo empujo un poco hacia dentro y luego de algunos toques mágicos el parece abrir sin problema alguno — ¿Cómo haces eso? — niega con su cabeza colocando algunos libros míos dentro. El día de clases ya había finalizado.

— Nunca se te has dado maña con las puertas, Lucy.

— O quizá tú tienes la costumbre de trabarlas — cierra el casillero apoyando su lado derecho del cuerpo en el. — Entonces… ¿nerviosa?

— Un poco — admito — ¿Tú te encuentras bien? — preguntó tras verla aferrarse a la tira de su mochila. Conocía a Quinn como la palma de mi mano y aun más, y podía jurar que estaba nerviosa.

— Claro, claro… es solo todo este tema del control médico. — Balbuceó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida — ¿Qué te ha dicho Puck?

— Él nos esperara allí.

Asiente con su cabeza — Esta bien. — responde manteniendo su mirada en el camino y sus manos en la tira de su mochila. No hubo mas palabras hasta su auto donde me pidió conducir nuevamente, repitiendo como hoy en la mañana camino aquí. Simplemente asentí aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con el tema de la licencia, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con ponernos en peligro por mi culpa.

— ¿Todo está bien? — pregunte sin soportar aun más el silencio entre nosotras solo escuchando la radio que había colocado Quinn.

— Claro, Rachel. — miró hacia el semáforo y luego a los lados. Al parecer cualquier cosa era mejor que mirarme a mí. Me sentí un poco de lado teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior Puck me aseguró que se sentía feliz ahora al poder ver a su sexy mamá y sexy judía juntas nuevamente. — De hecho… — rompió el silencio una vez que le dio luz verde sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre la noche anterior — Quería, quería saber si tú… bueno — balbucea encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Quieres, quieres ir por un helado de fresa luego? — se aclara la garganta. Oh… ella estaba nerviosa. Se había quedado casi sin voz en mitad de su pregunta. Sonreí. Podía volver a sentir como mis mejillas dolían, lo juro. Ella solo deseaba invitarme a pasar el día juntas, así sea por un helado…

— ¡Sí! — Respondí tomándola por sorpresa — Lo siento — ambas reímos — Si, quiero. — asentí con mi cabeza confirmándole aun mas mi respuesta por si quedaban dudas.

— Entonces, un helado de fresa será — se detiene en el estacionamiento una vez que llegamos — Aun te sigue gustando el de fresa ¿verdad?

— Si. Aun es mi favorito — La verdad era que había dejado de escoger ese gusto una vez que me pelee con Quinn. Solía traerme recuerdos en esos momentos donde necesitaba olvidarla. Pero hoy… definitivamente hoy eran de esos días para escribir en un diario íntimo detalle por detalle.

Ella me sonrió — Pues, vamos. No me hagas esperar más. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi bebé. — se bajó del coche dejándome con aquellas palabras. De pequeñas uno suele jugar a la casita, mucho más nosotras que teníamos mi casa del árbol, y Quinn siempre le tocaba ser el hombre en nuestro ensayo de boda y luego esposo. Si, ella protestaba pero en el fondo sabía que no le molestaba. ¿Niños? Por todos lados, dentro de la casita y hasta desparramados por mi jardín. Nuestros osos eran nuestros hijos, pero esto… ¡Madre mía! Todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa y al parecer ahora mismo comenzaba a asimilar los hechos. Quinn está embarazada y ahora llevo a su bebé. Yo me tendré que levantar parte del traje de porrista para que puedan colocar gel en la pequeña barriguita de Quinn. Yo.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó dando dos golpes en el vidrio perteneciente a mi lado de la puerta tomándome desprevenida.

— ¡Lucy! ya deja de asustarme. — frunzo mi ceño tomándome el pecho. Mi corazón va a mil por hora.

— Pero si no te he hecho nada. — protesta como niña mientras me ve bajar. — Puck ya está dentro. — Señala — ¿crees que me dejaran pasar?

— Pues, eres la madre… por supuesto que te dejaran pasar, Lucy.

— Claro, que torpe soy. La madre que ahora mismo le pareció divertido hacer cambios de cuerpos solo para matar el aburrimiento. ¿Te oyes? — murmura lo ultimo llegando hacia la recepción.

— Buenas tardes. Tengo turno a nombre de Lucy Quinn Fabray — Le sonrío a la muchacha del otro lado del mostrador. Ella da unos clics por aquí y otros por allá.

— La doctora ya está esperando por ti. Se ha desocupado antes. Segundo piso a la derecha, puerta 13.

— De acuerdo, gracias. — vuelvo a sonreírle retomando camino hacia Puck quien ya esta abrazándome, es decir a Quinn. _Quita las manos de ahí, amigo. _— ¿Qué les hace tanta gracia? — pregunto sin detenerme. Ellos caminan apresurados para lograr alcanzarme.

— Nada Quinn. Simplemente que no sabía que Rachel era tan graciosa. — ambos volvieron a reír a mis espaldas. Inhale y exhale. De nada servía exteriorizar mi disconformidad pero al parecer Quinn ya se había dado cuenta al ver mi rostro mientras esperaba por ellos dentro del ascensor.

— Relaja un poco ese ceño — susurró en mi lado derecho tomando con uno de sus dedos mi meñique mientras las puertas se cerraban — ¿Quieres que me salgan arrugas o qué? — bromea y mi reacción es solo hacerle saber que gracias a sus palabras logró adormecer un poco el calor que sentía por verla junto a Puck. Después de todo él era el padre ¿no? Y para eso ellos se habían… ¡Aggg! Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Pero Quinn estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al acariciar mi pequeño dedo a escondidas. Lo necesitaba.

— Bienvenidas. ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura mamá? — La doctora nos recibe una vez que llegamos hasta su puerta. Su tono dulce me tranquiliza.

— Perfecta. — le aseguro adentrándome en su consultorio.

— Muy bien, puedes acostarte cómoda mientras lleno algunos datos tuyos ¿de acuerdo? — asentí sonriéndole a Quinn quien no paraba de observar todo a nuestro alrededor. — ¿Tu eres… — la miró a Quinn que ya tomaba asiento a mi lado tomándome la mano y sobre mi cabeza podía sentir las manos de Puck, si miraba un poco más hacia atrás podía ver su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos.

— Su otra mamá — murmura nerviosa recibiendo el gesto de confusión por parte de Puck y mío. Había metido la pata. — Es decir, una tía… — se corrige.

— Pues déjame alcanzarte pañuelos, porque lloraras como una pequeña cría. — los tres reímos y yo me preparo para recibir el famoso gel helado que ponen en el vientre.

¡Santa María! Esto esta heladísimo. Contraigo un poco la panza y ella emite un "lo siento", movió el aparato sobre mi panza — Díganle hola a su bebé.

Puedo sentir como Quinn se aferra a mi mano haciendo el esfuerzo de no romper en llanto. Mi instinto solo me provoca estirar mi brazo y acariciarle su mejilla con mi mano libre para limpiarle las lágrimas que caen sin permiso. Si Lucy, ese es tú bebé.

_Nuestro… porque no pensaba hacerla fácil a Fabray si decidía sacarme de sus vidas nuevamente. No esta vez. _

* * *

— ¿Y has visto como se movía? Parecía un pequeño frijolito saltarín. — continuó hablando Quinn mientras abría la puerta perteneciente a mi casa. Ya habíamos pasado por la heladería decidiendo comerlo en casa. Comenzaba a sentirme cansada haciéndoselo saber rápidamente. Ella no dudo en proponer aquello.

— Si he visto, Lucy.

— Y… — se detuvo tras ver aparecer a mi padre.

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen ustedes? — Nos sonríe — ¿Eso es helado?

— Si pero solo puedes comer un poco. El resto es de Rachel… — respondió aun con su voz ansiosa.

— ¿De Rachel? — Se burla mi padre negando con su cabeza — ¿Te comerás todo eso sola cariño? — Camina hasta acercarse a nosotras y dejar un beso en nuestras cabezas — No voy a preguntar en que andan ustedes dos, pero me alegra verlas juntas nuevamente. Solo voy a pedirles algo… — ambas asentimos — No toquen mi jardín, por favor. — bromea.

— No tocar jardín. Anotado. — bromea Quinn viendo como mi padre toma su abrigo detrás nuestro. Sin más me atrevo a tomar la bolsa que carga Quinn para ir hacia la cocina en busca de las cucharitas.

— Rachel, hija… — giro mi cuello para verlo pero claramente él no me está llamando a mí, sino a Quinn quien ya abrió el pote de helado robando un poco de mi gusto. — Rachel… — vuelve a llamar mi padre y yo me aclaro la garganta mirando hacia Quinn.

— Si, yo… Rachel — responde nerviosa con la cuchara en su boca — Dime.

— Nada, déjalo — niega con su cabeza tomando las llaves de su auto —Adolescentes.

— ¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? — pregunta Quinn dejando la cuchara rebalsada de helado suspendida en medio camino.

— ¡Nah! — respondemos a la vez comenzando a reír.

Camino hacia las puertas que dan al jardín, quitando la traba para poder salir. Quinn había tenido la idea de comerlo dentro de nuestra casa del árbol. El día estaba lindo y merecíamos ese festejo.

— ¿Aun sigues molesta por el beso de Puck? — pregunto caminando a su lado. Ella solo levanta uno de sus hombros queriéndole restar importancia.

— Nah… supongo que lo entiendo. — responde distante.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — frunzo mi ceño.

— Pues… claro — Balbucea — Es el padre después de todo ¿no? Supongo que se ha dejado llevar por la emoción. Y quien no moriría por un beso de Quinn Fabray. — fanfarronea alegre.

¿Quién no moría por un beso suyo? Aun puedo recordarlo.

_Rachel estaba completamente segura de que no era buena idea asistir a aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Para empezar su padre le había obsequiado un Dvd nuevo sobre un musical y era la noche perfecta para poder mirarlo, pero Quinn había aceptado cuatro días atrás que estarían presentes en la fiesta de Samuel Evans. ¡Sí! ¡El boca de trucha! ¡Increíble! Aun podía recordar el día que se aceró a su banco y puso su mejor cara de galán de telenovelas para invitar a Quinn a su fiesta. Claro, también tuvo que invitar a la morena tras oír como la pequeña rubia alegaba que no iría sin Rachel. _

_— Lucy… — habló la morena una vez que dejaron estacionadas sus bicicletas en el jardín delantero de Samuel. La madre del niño ya las esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en su boca. _

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó sin prestarle atención tomando los regalos que habían colocado en la canasta perteneciente a la bicicleta de la morena. _

_— ¿Qué sucede si nos toca besar a un chico? Estoy segura de haber escuchado ayer en los recreos que los niños propondrían jugar a eso._

_— Rach, hemos practicado ayer en la noche con nuestros brazos. Lo has hecho bien. — Le aseguró la rubia. _

_— Entonces ¿tú jugaras? _

_— Claro. No dejare que me llamen gallina. No puedo permitirlo. — negó con su cabeza como si aquello fuese suficiente motivo. _

_Rachel se maldijo internamente horas después cuando todos los niños hacían una ronda en la sala de juegos perteneciente al sótano y ella permanecía sentada algo alejada pero en todo momento viendo a su mejor amiga. Había decidido no jugar importándole tres cuernos el apodo "gallina" que había recibido aquella tarde. Por el contrario, Quinn se movía algo inquita en su asiento improvisado sobre el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas con las rodillas flexionadas. Parecía respirar con calma cada vez que la botella giraba y la pasaba de largo, pero la suerte no correría de su lado durante tanto tiempo, y así fue. La botella se detuvo frente a ella y los gritos de los niños rápidamente se escucharon burlándose de ella, pero Rachel sabía perfectamente que la mitad de ellos moría por su amiga. Era preciosa… ¿Quién es su sano juicio diría lo contrario? La botella volvió a girar cayendo en dirección hacia el cumpleañero y Rachel sabia, sabía perfectamente que él lo había hecho apropósito. _

_— Debemos irnos dentro del armario — apuntó Samuel hacia su izquierda levantándose del suelo, mostrando donde habían guardado sus abrigos una vez que llegaron a la fiesta. _

_Rachel abrió sus ojos alarmada y lo bastante enojada como para levantarse de su silla y golpear aquel niño en medio de su rostro. _

_— ¿Allí? ¿Por qué? — Frunció su ceño Quinn algo confundida — Solo debemos darnos un beso como lo han hecho los demás y fin del juego. _

_— Ya, pero es mi cumpleaños y quiero cinco minutos en cielo contigo. — Sonrió descaradamente — Todos podemos elegir con quien ir. Solo una vez. — Miró a sus invitados imponiendo aquella nueva regla. Se volvieron a oír los gritos de sus compañeros incitando a Quinn para aceptar aquel desafío. La rubia solo miró sobre su hombro a Rachel que, desapercibida y suavemente, negaba con su cabeza. _

_— ¡Gallina! — gritó una niña recibiendo las risas por parte de sus amigas. _

_— Vamos, Samuel. — respondió Quinn envalentonada tomando la mano del niño para adentrarse en aquel armario debajo de la escalera. _

_¿Cinco minutos en el cielo? ¡Patrañas! Pensó Quinn mientras veía como Samuel le ponía traba al armario. De haber sabido aquello desde un principio habría colocado una silla a un lado de su amiga para sentarse a mirar aquello. ¡La habían estafado! _

_— Detente ahí, boca de trucha. — utilizando el apodo que le había puesto la morena colocó su mano en la boca del niño, quien decidido, ya apuntaba sus labios hacia los de Quinn. —No te daré un beso mucho menos cinco minutos en el cielo. _

_— Son las reglas del juego y debes cumplirlas. _

_— Pues si me tocas yo te daré tantos golpes que terminaras comiendo papilla. _

_— Serás una gallina. — intentó burlarse de Quinn. _

_— ¡Lo soy entonces! Y me asegurare de molerte a golpes cada vez que tú o alguien más decida llamarme así en el colegio. Lo mismo va si lo hacen con Rachel… — fue lo último que dijo antes de quitar la traba y salir del armario. Allí todos esperaban su salida, expectantes por el nuevo chisme que daría que hablar. Samuel Evans y Quinn Fabray se habían besado durante cinco minutos. ¡Wow! _

_Frunció su ceño tras recorrer el lugar y no encontrar a la morena en su silla. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? _

_— ¿Dónde está Rachel? — le preguntó a Marley llegando a su lado. Aun seguía detestando a aquella niña. _

_— Creo que ha ido al baño. — respondió sin prestarle mucha atención tras ver como todos volvían a sentarse en aquella ronda para una nueva sección de besos. _

_Quinn gruñó por lo bajo subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Quería pedirle a su amiga largarse de allí para poder ver alguna película y burlarse de Samuel. Definitivamente el niño había pasado a su lista negra. _

_— ¿Qué necesitas cariño? — la madre de Samuel apareció detrás de su espalda. La rubia hacia más de cinco minutos que deambulaba dentro de la casa en busca del baño. _

_— He perdido a mi amiga, la niña con la que he llegado. Ha ido al baño pero no sé donde está. _

_— Oh, sí. Sé de quién hablas. Ella se ha ido hace unos minutos. — le sonrió dejando confundida a la pequeña rubia. ¿Rachel la había dejado sola allí? ¿Por qué? _

_— Gracias… ¿podría darme mi abrigo?_

_— Claro, cariño. ¿Tú también te irás? — caminó hacia la puerta siguiendo a la mujer. _

_— Si. Debo volver temprano. — aseguró. — Gracias. — Respondió y pensó en Samuel rápidamente — Sam me ha dicho que le pida que baje un rato. Necesita de su ayuda con algo. _

_— De acuerdo. Adiós, Quinn. — La rubia le sonrió antes de abandonar aquel apestoso cumpleaños. Hubiese puesto todos sus ahorros para ver el momento donde Samuel es descubierto por su madre jugando aquel juego, pero Rachel era más importante. _

_— Jaque mate. — murmuró una Quinn sonriente mientras se montaba en su bicicleta escuchando los gritos por parte de la dulce señora. _

_Quinn logró llegar en tiempo record sin siquiera detenerse en su casa para dejar su bicicleta. Tras ver como la de Rachel permanecía tirada en su jardín delantero, Quinn supo que algo no andaba del todo bien. Rachel nunca dejaba su bicicleta rosada tirada en cualquier lugar. El canasto se veía maltratado, casi salido de su lugar. _

_— ¿Rach? — gritó con su voz agitada deteniéndose debajo de la ventana. Tiró pequeñas piedritas y volvió a gritar pero la morena no parecía querer dar señales de vida. Quizá ella ni siquiera estaba allí dentro, lo que la derivó hasta la casa del árbol. — ¿Rachel? — volvió a gritar con la voz entrecortada. Aun le duraba la fatiga del pedaleo anterior. _

_— ¡Vete Quinn! — gritó la morena dejándose oír dentro de la pequeña casa que permanecía cerrada. _

_La pequeña pero ya no tan pequeña rubia intento abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía, decidiendo que era buena idea aparecerse por la ventana. Se formó un nudo en su garganta tras ver a su mejor amiga llorando desconsolada escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, sentada en un rincón lejos de la puerta. _

_— Rachel… — susurró tomando por sorpresa a la morena. _

_— ¡He dicho que te vayas! — gritó lanzando un pequeño oso de peluche hacia la ventana. _

_— ¡No me iré hasta que no me digas porque lloras y porque me has dejado sola en la fiesta! — aseguró pasando una pierna y luego su cabeza, pero no más allá — Rach, oye… ayúdame aquí. — protestó intentando llamar su atención. _

_—Ya vete, Quinn… — respondió casi rendida. _

_— No me llames Quinn — gruño volviendo a sacar su cuerpo con dificultad para volver a intentar entrar por la puerta, esta vez teniendo éxito. — No me llames Quinn — volvió a repetir una vez que tomó asiento frente a su amiga — Y no me iré de aquí hasta que no me respondas. _

_— No pasa nada. — respondió la morena aun con su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos. _

_— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Recuerdas que Judy siempre nos decía que no debemos mentir sino la nariz nos crecerá? Pues déjame decirte que tú vas por muy mal camino, Rach. — la molestó tras ver que la morena no se la ponía nada fácil. _

_— ¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¡Deja en paz mi enorme nariz! — sollozó y Quinn rápidamente supo que era el camino equivocado a tomar. Nunca la había visto así antes. La cosa se había puesto seria. _

_— Entonces dime porque me has dejado sola en la fiesta y ahora te encuentro llorando. — dijo comenzando a sentirse molesta tras intentar tomar el brazo de Rachel y esta alejándola de un manotazo. _

_— ¡Pues parecías estarlo pasando bien sin mí! ¡Qué más da si te deje con Samuel allí! — respondió saliendo de su escondite, mirando a Quinn con su rostro completamente empapado en lagrimas. _

_— ¡Pero fuimos juntas, Rachel! Y debíamos volver juntas. Nuestros padres nos han dejado ir solas con esa única condición. _

_— Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para volverme sola y tú andar besando niños de boca grande. — se limpió furiosa las lagrimas volviendo a esconder su rostro. _

_— ¡No quería besar a Samuel! — exclamó desesperada por no ser entendida. La situación comenzaba a exasperarle._

_— Ya, claro. ¡No me mientas, Quinn! ¡Has tenido cinco minutos en el cielo con él! ¡Solos! — soltó al fin lo que tanto le molestaba. De nada servía callarse, tarde o temprano Quinn terminaría quitándole aquella confesión. — ¡Tú me dejaste allí sola por él! — fue el último grito de Rachel dejando que la confusión por parte de Quinn y la molestia por parte de la morena quedaran suspendidas en el aire junto al enorme silencio que se creó dentro de la casita. Quinn miraba a Rachel. Rachel miraba a Quinn. En silencio, ambas sintiendo como sus estómagos comenzaban a endurecerse de los nervios. _

_— Yo, yo… no sabía… — Balbuceó nerviosa la rubia intentando romper aquel silencio que por segundos la desesperaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _

_Rachel dejó de respirar tras sentir como la mano de su mejor amiga comenzaba a limpiar los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas en su rostro. Podía sentir la suavidad de su mano contra su mejilla y como sus dedos acomodaban un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Quinn le sonrió y supo que Samuel no era una amenaza por el momento. _

_— Quinn… — Si. Fue ella quien se encargó de romper la distancia que las separaba provocando que sus estómagos se endurecieran aun más como si aquello fuese posible. Sus prácticas de beso con el brazo ahora estaban dando frutos._

_Rachel cerró sus ojos tras ver como Quinn también lo hacia una vez que sus labios entraron en contacto, permitiéndole a su amiga rubia acomodarse entre sus piernas. Sus pechos latían incontrolablemente, no sabiendo sí prestar atención en los labios de su amiga o intentar no morir en medio del beso. Rachel cerró sus ojos con más fuerza una vez que comenzó a sentir como la mano de Quinn sujetaba la parte trasera de su cuello y sus finos labios comenzaban a moverse con precaución contra los suyos. Con miedo pero ansiosa, respondió imitando sus movimientos sintiéndose un poco torpe al no saber cómo avanzar un poco mas sin entorpecer el beso. ¡Su primer beso! ¡Wow! La sensación que ambas comenzaban a experimentar ni siquiera se acercaba a la primera vez que se conocieron, o que durmieron juntas. Aquello era completamente diferente. Los labios de Rachel sabían a fresa, el brillo labial que se había colocado para ir a la fiesta. Y los de Quinn sabían a Quinn. Ahora ambas estaban seguras. Entendían que sus celos no eran de amigas, sino de algo más. Tanto Quinn como Rachel sabían perfectamente que habían estado aguantando las ganas de besarse. _

_Quinn sonrió tras sentir como la mano de Rachel comenzaba a moverse tímidamente de arriba abajo por sus costillas. Se separaron unos segundos, ambas con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, para acomodarse mejor. Quinn se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas tomando las de su amiga para pasarlas por encima de las suya, Rachel aun manteniendo su trasero en el piso, se le escapó una risa nerviosa. Lo harían de nuevo, de eso no había dudas. Quinn ya comenzaba a prepararse para asaltar nuevamente sus carnosos labios, logrando mantener sus miradas entrelazadas segundos antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios tras recibir el asentimiento por parte de su amiga._

_Ambas lo sabían. Ya no habían dudas. Y aquello se sentía condenadamente bien para ser la primera vez. _

— ¡Grrr! — pestañe tras sentir el gruñido de Quinn. Había estado en una especie de momento paralelo al que estoy viviendo, recordando una de las últimas veces que hemos estado aquí juntas.

— ¡Grr! — le respondo quitando aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Quinn frunce su ceño apartando el pote de helado. Ambas permanecíamos sentadas sobre un colchón que había decidido colocar hace unos años con el propósito de darle un hogar a un pronto cachorro que nunca llego.

— No, Rachel. Es ¡Grrrr! — vuelve a imitar el sonido de león que solía hacerme de pequeña cuando me correteaba por el jardín, mirándome unos segundos antes de volver a gruñir — ¡Grrrrr! — levanta sus manos imitando las garras.

— ¡Grrr! — la imito esta vez mostrando mis dientes escuchando a continuación como una carcajada sale de su garganta burlándose de mí. — ¡Ya basta, Lucy! — me quejo fingiendo molestia, dándole un empujón provocando que con su pie derrame el helado, algo derretido que quedaba dentro del pote, sobre el piso de la casa.

— ¡El helado! — Grita tomándose la cabeza — ¡Rachel! ¡Grrr! — muestra sus dientes lanzándose encima de mí, cayendo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Lo próximo que siento son como sus dedos se clavan en mis costados provocándome una risa incontrolable, por momentos entorpeciendo mi respiración.

— Pa-para, para… — Balbuceo removiéndome debajo de ella, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros intentando detenerla.

— ¡Grrr… has tirado mi helado… Grrr! — Pone cara de mala suspendiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío, colocando sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza.

— Lucy… — comienzo a reír tras ver la enorme mancha de chocolate sobre su labio superior, tironeando un poco su pelo, nerviosa, queriendo romper el momento incomodo que comienza a crearse entre nosotras.

— ¡Auuu, Rach! — se queja haciendo el intento de alejarse de mi cuerpo. Digo intento porque mis manos se aferran a sus hombros impidiéndole imponer esa distancia entre nosotras.

Ella solo se mantiene quieta en su lugar manteniendo su mirada en la mía en todo momento. Me permito liberarme al igual que a mis impulsos abandonando uno de sus hombros para llevar mi mano hasta su rostro. Ella cierra sus ojos tras sentir mis dedos en su mejilla, permitiéndome observar como sus labios se entreabren golpeando su aliento a chocolate contra mi nariz, oyendo como sus dedos se aferran al cobertor del colchón. Sus ojos se abren nuevamente mostrándome un color negro intenso en su mirada con sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, atreviéndome a pasar mi dedo pulgar sobre su labio superior, haciendo el intento de quitar los rastros de chocolate que se alojan en el. Descubro como mira intensamente mi boca. Siento el mismo fuego que se creó la vez que me descubrió llorando siendo niñas y desatando lo que sería nuestro primer beso. Mis ojos van hasta su rosada boca entreabierta que es humedecida lentamente por su lengua. El oxigeno comienza a desvanecerse ente nosotras y por segunda vez en mi vida quiero ser besada por una mujer.

_¡Bésame, por favor! _ Le suplico con mi mirada. Ya había olvidado lo bien que se estaba entre sus brazos.

— Rach… — susurra con un hilo de voz.

— Hazlo. — La interrumpo con mi voz entrecortada sintiéndome completamente segura. — Bésame, Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

Mucha universidad y mi brazo que no ayuda. Pido disculpas por la demora y si esperaban un poco más en el capitulo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_/heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Siete.

— Lucy…

La interrumpo terminando de apoyar mi cuerpo sobre ella dejándola sin aliento, tomándola por sorpresa. Hice lo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que comencé a verla con otros ojos, otra mirada, otros deseos. Me aferre a su cuello introduciendo mis dedos en su, ahora, corta melena. Me encantaba el modo en que se excitaba con tan solo un roce mío en su cuerpo, y yo me sentía como si fuese a enloquecer si tenía que esperar más tiempo por un beso de ella. Me acerque a su boca sin dejar que piense en aquello mucho más. Sus labios junto a los míos eran perfectos. Tal y como nos había imaginado desde un primer momento cerré mis ojos apretadamente al sentir su aliento. Abrió su boca de inmediato y le succione la lengua entendiendo a la perfección que aquello le gustaba, y ahora sabía que ella esperaba que tomara las riendas de la situación. En esos momentos mi mente divagaba y me golpeaba constantemente el pensamiento de querer chupar cualquier otro sitio de su cuerpo con las mismas ganas.

Pasó las manos por mi espalda y yo gemí en sus labios tras sentir el empuje de su cuerpo contra el mío tras elevar las caderas. Con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, la abrace dejando su nariz en mi cuello, sintiendo como se impregnaba de mi olor. Sentí sus labios húmedos emprendiendo un nuevo camino hacia mi boca. No demore mucho mas nuestro encuentro aun meciéndome sobre su cuerpo, profundizando aun más el beso. Le lamí lo que pude dentro de la boca, saboree su labio inferior con mis dientes y uní toda la extensión de mi lengua con la suya.

Pero no todo lo bueno tiende a durar mucho, o al menos mi mente me jugó en contra. Me aparte de su boca apoyando la frente en su pecho buscando aliento tras nuestro desenfrenado beso. Solo podía sentir como se aferró a mis hombros y levante mi vista plantando mi nariz en su mentón.

— Yo… no, no puedo, Rachel — balbucee intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Shh… — tocó mis labios acariciándolos suavemente, pidiendo silencio. Con los ojos completamente brillosos de un color verde oscuro observó mis gestos por unos segundos en silencio, donde solo podíamos oír nuestras respiraciones agitadas — Quiero que me beses y no te detengas, Lucy. — dijo susurrando contra mi labio una vez que logró atraparlo. — No te detengas.

— Rach… tú tienes mi cuerpo y yo… — balbucee contra su labio.

— Lo sé, es raro pero te deseo, Lucy. — Lloriqueó comenzando a dejar cortos besos sobre mi boca, aferrando sus manos a mi nuca para impedir mi huida — Te deseo.

— Yo, yo también — logre decir — Pero no así… — suspire sintiendo la liberación de sus manos.

— De acuerdo — respondió fría.

— No quiero que te enojes, debes entender que es extraño ten… — me interrumpió arrastrándose lejos de mí, comenzando acomodar su ropa — ¿Rachel? — frunzo mi ceño.

— ¡Bien! — Dice sin mirarme alisando la falda del traje de porristas de mala gana — Ya es la hora de la cena de todos modos. Nos vemos mañana en clases. — sin más abandonó la casa dejándome completamente en shock. Si, debería de ir tras de ella, pero conociéndonos lo suficiente eso no llevara a buen puerto.

Suspiro tomando asiento en el desprolijo colchón, apoyando mi espalda en la pared de madera sintiéndome mojada y maldiciendo el hecho de que esta mierda me este pasando ahora mismo. Tener a Rachel y no poder estar con ella. Mañana mismo iríamos en busca de esa mugrosa feria para localizar a esa loca mujer y de una buena vez arreglar este asunto.

Me removí incomoda en mi asiento tras sentir como aun mi intimidad palpitaba. ¿Por qué Rachel no se sentía extraña tocando su propio cuerpo? Cerré mis ojos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, pegándome suave pero reiteradas veces contra la pared. Debía de encontrar una solución a esto rápido, pero lo más cercano que tenia ahora era un extensa y relajante ducha. Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia mí ahora, nuevo y caliente cuerpo. Si. Sería una ducha interesante.

* * *

— Buenos días, Quinnie — saludó alegre Judy una vez que me vio aparecer en la cocina con mi cotidiano traje de porristas. — Juro que aun no logro adaptarme al hecho que estés levantándote tan temprano, pero no me quejare de eso. Es grandioso, hija — me sonríe dejando un plato de tocino con huevos bajo mis narices. Hice una mueca de horror y ella rápidamente capto mi disgusto. Por dios santo, Quinn podía ser una criminal de pollitos y cerdos a la hora de su comida. — ¿No quieres? — frunció su ceño y yo levante mi vista viendo como la preocupación comenzaba a tomar su cuerpo.

— No, es decir… si. Se ve delicioso, gracias — Sonrió algo aturdida. Si, supongo que Quinn nunca se había tomado la molestia de ser tan amable con su propia madre agradeciéndole por el desayuno. Pero más aturdida me encontraba yo al sentir un deseo descontrolable queriendo comer aquellos alimentos. Pinche con mi tenedor un poco de tocino y lo lleve hasta mi boca con mi mano algo temblorosa. — ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! — Gemí tapándome la boca llamando la atención de Judy — ¡Esto está realmente delicioso! — chille volviendo a pinchar tocino con un poco de huevo en el. Judy negó con su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa uniéndose a la mesa donde estaba sentada para comenzar con su desayuno.

— ¡Buenos días, mujercitas! — saludó un alegre Russel y mi cuerpo tembló como cuando era niña. Él solía intimidarme lo suficiente. — ¿Qué son esos modales? — frunce su ceño hacia mi tomando asiento. Me atraganto nerviosa pero su risa detiene un poco mis nervios — No me puedo imaginar cómo te las arreglaras en New Heaven para sobrevivir sin los desayunos de tu madre. — niega con su cabeza llamando completamente mi atención. ¿New Heaven?

— ¿New Heaven? — balbucee. De repente la comida me había comenzado a caer mal y mi vientre misteriosamente sentía como se endurecía.

— Claro — toma un trago de su café sin inmutarse de mi estado — Aunque déjame decirte algo, cariño —Le dio una mordida a su tostada — He hablado con algunos colegas y me han hablado muy bien de Europa. Quizá con un poco de suerte y buenos contactos logre hacerte entrar en una buena universidad allí.

Abrí mis ojos completamente mareada y con ganas de vomitar. ¿Quinn se iría a Europa? ¿Por qué demonios se iría tan lejos? Mi corazón comenzó a martillear desesperado de tan solo pensar en la idea de tener a Quinn lejos. No ahora que por fin al parecer habíamos dado un maldito paso hacia delante entre nosotras.

— Querido, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de esas cosas. — me rescata Judy.

— ¿New Heaven? — volví a preguntar pero esta vez hablando conmigo misma. Aun no podía creer aquello.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? — Me sonríe Russel — Ya te han aceptado en Yale, ¿o será que recién hoy comienzas a caer en la realidad? — se burla. ¿Cuándo demonios pensaba contármelo?

— ¿Me, me han aceptado? ¿Estudiare medicina en Yale? — pregunte con mis ojos completamente abiertos sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Medicina? — Frunce su ceño — ¿De qué hablas?

— Pues, es lo que estudiare ¿no? — pregunto dudosa.

— No, claro que no. ¡Por supuesto que no! Estudiaras derecho como tu padre.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? — Aparto el plato de mi lado sintiendo esta vez mas ganas de vomitar — Quinn no quiere estudiar derecho… — balbuceo — No quiero estudiar eso — me corrijo tras ver el rostro de Russel.

Nos toma por sorpresa cuando golpea el diario contra la mesa en un gesto de enfado — ¿Cómo que no quieres estudiar medicina? ¡Tú me has dicho que es lo que querías, Quinn!

— ¡Jamás pude haber dicho una cosa así! — respondí segura pensando en Quinn y sus verdaderos deseos. No me extrañaba si ella asintió frente a lo que demandaba su padre.

— ¡Pues ya has sido aceptada! Caso cerrado.

— No estudiare derecho, a Quinn le gusta medicina.

— ¡Ya deja de hablar en tercera persona! — grita recibiendo rápidamente la reprimenda por parte de Judy pidiendo que se tranquilizara.

Sin poder soportarlo mucho más, decido levantarme de mi asiento para tomar mis cosas y marcharme de allí. De ninguna forma posible permitiría que Quinn aceptara estudiar aquello sin en verdad no lo quería. Russel seguiría siendo Russel sea cual sea la decisión de Quinn.

Salí hecha una furia, deteniéndome en medio del jardín una vez que baje del porche. Las ganas de vomitar volvían esta vez teniendo éxito. Mi cabeza dolía y mi estomago aun se mantenía duro.

Quinn de todos modos se apartaría de mí.

* * *

_— __¿Se encuentra Rachel? — Sonreí como niña escondiendo el hecho de llevar golosinas dentro de mi abrigo. Rachel había pasado el fin de semana completo en un campo dejándome botada aquí._

_— __¿No es un poco tarde, cariño? — me sonrió un cansado Leroy mirando su reloj. La verdad era que si, era tarde y mis padres ni siquiera sabían que estaba parada aquí fuera buscando a mi vecina. _

_— __Si, pero mi mami me ha dejado venir. ¿Se encuentra Rachel? — insistí provocando su risa. _

_— __¿Quién ha tocado el timbre a esta hora, cielo? — Pregunta el otro papi de Rachel acercándose hacia nosotros — ¡Oh, Lucy! Rach está en su habitación. _

_Sonreí extremadamente alegre pasando entre medio de sus cuerpos para correr escaleras arriba. Podía oír sus gritos sobre tener cuidado y uno de ellos diciendo que era demasiado tarde para recibir visitas estando Rachel castigada. ¿Castigada? Fruncí me ceño pero me tranquilice tras abrir la puerta y verla acostada en su cama leyendo un enorme libro. Mis ojos brillaron de ansiedad. Me gustaba cuando Rachel me leía cuentos imitando los sonidos, aunque debía ser honesta… debía de trabajar un poco mas con el tema del león._

_— __¡Rach! — salude enérgicamente saltando sobre su cama _

_— __¡Ouch! — lloriqueo una vez que me trepe en su cuerpo y me acosté sobre ella baboseando una de sus mejillas. Ella odiaba mis besos babosos. _

_— __¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — pregunte alarmada viendo como se apartaba de mi colocándose de lado para tomar su estomago. _

_— __No, Lucy… — dijo haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios. _

_— __¡Oh, no caeré en esa! — comencé a reír pero me detuve de inmediato cuando ella cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente. — Oh oh… ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué estas castigada? _

_— __¿Cómo sabes que estoy castigada? — gimoteó acurrucándose a mi lado. _

_— __Uno de tus padres lo ha gritado mientras subía hasta aquí. ¿Crees que podre quedarme esta noche? — pregunte resignada a quizá pasar una noche más lejos de mi amiga. _

_— __Cuando te vayas y todos se acuesten bajare para dejar abierta la puerta trasera. _

_— __De acuerdo — le sonreí satisfecha. Luego de quedarnos unos segundos en silencio pensando que ella se había dormido intente despertarla — ¿Rach? _

_— __Hmmm…. — respondió casi dormida. _

_— __¿Qué tienes? — pregunte tras oír como su estomago sonaba y ella parecía apretarse aun mas contra mí. _

_— __Mucho helado de fresa y chocolates. — Lloriqueó — Papá me ha castigado por comérmelo todo yo sola. _

_— __Que mal… ni siquiera me has traído un poco. _

_— __Claro que sí. Logre sacar un poco a tiempo para traerte a ti. _

_— __¿Helado también? — pregunte dudosa. _

_— __Sip._

_— __Pero yo no llego hasta arriba de tu heladera, Rach. Es muy alta. — me quejo pensando que quizá podría tener un poco de helado antes de dormir. _

_— __Tonta, lo tengo en mi mochila. _

_— __¡Tonta tú… eso debe estar todo derretido!_

_— __Ups… — comencé a reír tras ver su cara de preocupación — Definitivamente mi padre me tendrá castigada hasta que sea vieja._

_— __Te he traído algo — digo metiendo mi mano dentro de los bolsillos internos en mi abrigo — Mi papá llego de viaje y me trajo chocolates — le sonreí pero ella en respuesta hizo una mueca de asco. Vaya… en verdad debe estar mal. Decidí no sacarlo ahora mismo, se lo dejaría antes de irme — Y yo te compre ositos — dude pero esta vez recibí una enorme sonrisa._

_— __Papi no me dejara comerlos. Me duele mucho la panza, Lucy. — lloriquea. _

_— __Pero tienes que comer más dulces así el dolor se pasa. _

_— __¿En serio? — frunce su ceño._

_— __¡Joo! ¡Claro que si, Rach! — Señalo lo obvio — Cuando fui a casa de Puck he escuchado a su hermano mayor decir que la resaca por el alcohol que bebió se le quitaría solo con mas alcohol. _

_— __¿Cuándo fuiste a casa de Puck? Eso es estúpido. — gruñe. _

_Levante mis hombros — Come… — le ofrecí las golosinas y ella gustosa devoró uno de mis ositos. — Sabes… cuando sea grande seré doctora y cuidare de ti cada vez que te pongas enferma. _

_— __¿Cuidaras de mi, Lucy? — me sonrió mordisqueando el osito de goma. _

_— __Claro que si, boba. Y a tus hijos también. Tú podrás poner tu consultorio al lado del mío así podremos vernos todo el tiempo. _

_— __Ya no sé si quiero ser doctora de animales. _

_— __¿Por qué no? — fruncí mi ceño. Rachel era muy buena con los animales. _

_— __Este fin de semana estuve en un campo y allí tienen una granja — asentí con mi cabeza — He visto donde meten la mano. _

_— __¿Dónde la meten? _

_— __¡El los traseros de los animales!_

_— __¡Ewww! ¡No! ¡Eso no es posible!_

_— __¡Lo juro por los ositos que estoy comiendo ahora que si lo es! _

_— __¡Qué asco! — grito escandalizada llamando la atención de sus padres que llegan de inmediato a la habitación. Rachel tuvo que esconder las evidencias debajo de su acolchado. _

_— __Ya es un poco tarde, cariño. — Dice uno de ellos — Mañana se verán en el colegio. Es hora de dormir. _

_— __Claro. Adios, Rach — agito mi mano y luego tironeo una de mis orejas hacia abajo. Ella me sonríe en complicidad dejándome en claro que dejara abierta la puerta trasera para poder dormir juntas. _

* * *

— ¿Ya te marchas? — pongo mis ojos en blanco. Finn había estado toda la mañana pegado a mi culo, no exagero.

— Seh. — respondo sin prestarle mucha atención. — ¿Has visto a Rachel?

— Eh… si. La estoy viendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Dónde? — miro a mi alrededor buscando una pista de la morena que ha pasado olímpicamente de mi toda la mañana.

— Aquí, frente a mí. ¿Tú eres Rachel, cierto?

Casi me atraganto con mi saliva al darme cuenta de mi error, pero rápidamente me compongo comenzando a reír como loca desquiciada. Él solo me observa curioso.

— Solo bromeaba — vuelvo a retomar mi paso hacia afuera — ¿Sabes algo de Quinn?

— Mmm, no. Solo que se unió al Glee club — casi lo festeja dejándome sin aliento.

— ¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?! — Grito sorprendida — ¿Qué demonios dices?

— Si, ella se unió. Eso es genial ¿no? Tener a Quinn dentro del grupo atraerá a más gente y podremos competir sin preocuparnos.

— Oh, no. Pateare su culo fuera de ese club. Ella no puede unirse. Definitivamente no. — respondo pensando en la popularidad que perderé. No habíamos acordado nada de esto con ella.

— Pues, a mi me parece buena idea — se encoje de hombros aferrándose a la tira de su mochila. — Quinn…

— ¿Qué…? — la pregunta queda ahogada en mi boca una vez que siento como unos asquerosos labios babosos chocan contra mi boca. La enorme pila de carne humana me apretujaba contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! — Exclamo una vez que logro escaparme de su agarre — ¿Estas de mente o que mierda sucede contigo?

Abre sus ojos completamente en shock — Yo, yo… yo pensé…

— Tú, tú… — le hago burla completamente enfadada — Tú no piensas.

— Quinn… — balbucea

— Si, Quinn, tonto. ¿Qué quieres?

— No. Quinn… — señala detrás de mi espalda — Creo que esta vez ha funcionado, Rachel. ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?

Siento rápidamente como una corriente fría atraviesa mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos sin querer girar en mi lugar para ver que Rachel realmente se aleja con mi cuerpo tras ver el beso con Finn.

— ¡Joder! — bufo cansada viendo sobre mi hombro como ella se aleja.

* * *

Maldigo por quinta vez cuando logro llegar hasta casa. Rachel no atendía su móvil mucho menos respondía mis mensajes para saber dónde demonios se encontraba. Busque en la casa del árbol, por supuesto, pero ella sabía que yo iría ahí por ella. Golpee la puerta perteneciente a mi casa sintiendo como mi mano dolía, pero nadie contestaba. Claro. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo y mi madre seguramente había salido en busca de víveres. Volví a maldecir por no tener la llave encima, tomando la decisión de rodear la casa para lanzar algunas piedras hacia mi ventana. No hizo falta corroborar que ella estaba allí dentro, la luz de mi habitación la delataba tomando la decisión de escalar cuesta arriba sobre la enredadera.

— Rach… Rach, ábreme la ventana por favor. — Golpee el vidrio casi sin respiración tomándola por sorpresa acostada en mi cama.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Quinn! — grito lanzando uno de mis almohadones.

— Te ves muy tierna maldiciendo ¿sabes? — Vuelvo a golpear la ventana — Vamos, ábreme por favor.

— Que te jodan.

— ¿Quieres cargar con mi muerte cuando caiga de aquí, Rach? Vamos, ábreme.

— ¡Vete, Quinn! — volvió a gritar utilizando mi segundo nombre. Oh oh, nada de eso pintaba bien si Rachel me llamaba Quinn.

— ¡Joder, Rachel… me caigo! — grito fingiendo a la perfección logrando que ella se asuste saltando fuera de mi cama para ir en mi rescate. Sí, soy mala persona por jugar con algo así, pero sabía que Rachel no me dejaría caer. Solo esta enfada así como yo también lo estaría si alguien más osara a tocarla.

— ¡Siempre caigo… siempre me mientes! — chilla completamente enfada una vez que logro escabullirme por la ventana. Mierda, que mala me veo en ese estado. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo de la furia.

— ¿Yo miento? ¿Qué hay de ti? — la apunto cansada de siempre la misma mierda.

— Yo no te he mentido nunca.

— ¿No, Rachel? ¿Juras que no lo has hecho? — su ceño se suaviza un poco entendiendo que tengo algo más bajo mi manga — ¿Qué tal Finn Hudson?

— Vaya, pero si veo que te ha encantado el beso que necesitas escalar hasta aquí para contarme. Dime, vamos… — se sienta en la cama cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué tal besa?

— Pues dímelo tú, que te la pasas colgada de su brazo solo para darme celos… — dejo caer tomándola de sorpresa. Niega con su cabeza suavemente pero no lo suficiente para convencerme de aquello. — Se toda la verdad, Rachel — digo acercándome hacia ella. Sus brazos ya no están cruzados y sus ojos han cambiado el brillo. — Dime, dime porque lo has hecho.

Niega con su cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar. No lo pienso mucho más. Mis abrazos la arropan rápidamente sintiendo como mi pecho se comprime por verla en ese estado. Si. Debería de estar furiosa con ella por mentirme y hacerme daño sin darse cuenta, pero es Rachel. ¡Mi Rachel, joder! No puedo estar enfadada con ella, ya no.

— Lucy, yo… yo — balbucea escondida en mi cuello.

— ¿Me quieres? — pregunto sin poder evitar que aquella pregunta abandone mis pensamientos y boca — ¿Me quieres, Rachel? — vuelvo a preguntar tras ver su rostro derramando algunas lagrimas. Ella asiente en silencio — Dilo, por favor.

— Si, te quiero Lucy. — responde con un poco de hipo. Yo sonrío limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas.

— No vuelvas hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú siempre me has tenido, pero somos bastante cabezotas como para darnos cuenta por si solas. — admito.

— Lo siento, yo realmente no pensé… — me asegura.

— Bueno, para no pensarlo lo has hecho bastante bien. No te imaginas como moría de celos cada vez que te veía con Finn en el instituto. — confieso.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta avergonzada, yo asiento con una enorme sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse más aliviado — ¿Por qué no me has dicho que quieres estudiar derecho? — me toma por sorpresa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — me suelto del agarre en nuestras manos.

— Hoy tu padre habló sobre Yale y… — la interrumpo.

— No sigas, Rachel. — me alejo de ella.

— No, dime porque no estudiaras medicina. ¿No quieres ser doctora?

— Ya no — digo apretando mi mandíbula.

— ¡Y una mierda! — grita tomándome del brazo para impedir mi huida. En verdad se veía tierna maldiciendo. — Tú no quieres eso, lo sé. ¿Por qué lo haces?

— ¿Qué más da, Rachel? — Me zafo de su agarre — Ni siquiera me atrevo a decirle a mi padre que no quiero eso. Él no me escuchara… sabes como es.

— Pues, yo le he dicho que no voy a estudiar eso.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — abro mis ojos completamente sin aire.

— Lo que oyes. No dejare que cometas un error si tu corazón está en la medicina. Si tú no lo enfrentas, lo hare yo.

Tome aire mirándola a los ojos. Mi pecho dolía y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes. Sentía que era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mí y yo había arruinado todo tiempo atrás por mi maldita inseguridad y orgullo. Estire mi brazo tomando el suyo para empujarla contra mi cuerpo. Demonios, quería a Rachel con locura.

— Estas loca… — susurre contra su pelo queriendo reír y llorar a la vez. Sus brazos atraparon mi cintura aumentando mis ganas de besarla. — Dios, muero por besarte de nuevo. — confieso.

— Hazlo — responde sintiendo rápidamente sus labios en suaves y cortos besos, sintiendo su sonrisa — ¿Qué tan lindo es New Heaven?

— ¿New Heaven? — frunzo mi ceño aun teniéndola entre mis brazos. Ella solo mantiene su sonrisa asintiendo — Pues, no lo sé… solo he visto fotos de la universidad en internet. ¿Por qué?

— Solo espero que haya una buena cafetería con buen café. No podre vivir sin el mucho tiempo.

— No entiendo… — murmuro.

— Tú perteneces allí, puede verlo en tus ojos cada vez que hablabas sobre ser doctora. Y si New Heaven será tu lugar, yo quiero estar en el.

— Pero… — balbuceo completamente sorprendida. ¿Rachel pensaba ir conmigo? — No puedes ir allí. Tú quieres estudiar arte dramático y Nueva York es tu sueño, Rach.

— Si, pero quiero más estar a tu lado.

— ¿Qué dices? — intento volver a separarme de ella pero no me lo permite apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Me abraza y a continuación susurra en mi oído — No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente esta vez, Lucy.

— Las cosas cambiaran para mí cuando mis padres se enteren que estoy embarazada.

— Pero no cambiaran entre tú y yo. No lo permitiré — me besa la mejilla — Y Puck nos apoyara, lo sé. — me mueve jugando conmigo, intentando sacarme una sonrisa. — Vamos, regálame una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Rach? — Acaricio su melena corta — Dime… ¿Cómo podría decirte que no?

— Haz el intento — susurra sobre mis labios caminando hacia atrás, acortando la distancia a mi cama — Pero no te aseguro que tendrás éxito — murmura antes de empujarme contra su cuerpo una vez que nos acostamos.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso que me has hecho entrar en Glee club? — murmuro sobre sus labios.

— Shhh… Menos palabras y mas acción — Mordió mi labio inferior reclamando mi boca para luego unirnos y terminar lo que habíamos comenzado en la casa del árbol.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

Siento la demora... Quiero reviews! :D

Mi twitter: /heyjudeeok

* * *

Capitulo Ocho

Si hubiese podido borrarla de mis pensamientos en el campamento a los trece o reprimir el deseo que sentía por ella ahora mismo no estaría queriendo besarla hasta hartarme mientras duerme. Sus ojos se mueve debajo de sus parpados cerrados y la desviación de mi tabique la delata en la tranquila respiración. Recuerdo cada día en que por fin había conseguido olvidarla durante un día completo, pero ella se encargaba de burlarse de mi incapacidad para ello, tomándome con la guardia baja en todo momento. Cualquier cosa me la recordaba. Desde una estúpida película en la televisión hasta una canción sin sentido pero valiosa para mi, y debo destacar que el ipod y ahora el suyo, me acompañan donde sea que vaya. Allí dentro guardaba una carpeta especial que decía "Rachel" donde tenía un infinito repertorio de las canciones que solía practicar en su habitación. ¿Acosadora? No. ¿Masoquista? Un poco. ¿Enamorada? Si. Completamente eso es un sí.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ambas nos permitimos estar juntas. Dos semanas soñadas a pesar de mis celos incesantes dándome cuenta que las inseguridades aun convivían conmigo, que por ser Quinn perra Fabray eso solo había ocultado un poco más el hecho. Pero Rachel… ella sabía como calmarme. Ella inyectaba en mi seguridad con solo su presencia a mi lado. ¿Qué tan loco podía sonar eso? Como si fuese mi otra mitad, lo que me complementa.

— ¿Lucy? — Susurró con la voz adormilada — ¿Qué hora es?

Sonreí sintiendo como mi corazón se ensanchaba un poco mas de amor por ella. Gire mi cuello mirando sobre mi hombro. — Hmmm… las seis. — respondí observándola un poco más. Había cerrado sus ojos y no sabía si me había escuchado. Supuse que si tras verla unos segundos más volviendo a escuchar su respiración serena mientras me acomodaba de costado, recostando mi cabeza cerca de la suya. Su respiración pegaba directo contra mi rostro.

Abrió los ojos — ¡Lucy! — jugueteo con la voz y una sonrisa. — Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy. — susurró acurrucándose contra mi cuello.

— ¿Puedes darme mi beso de regalo ya? — murmuro contra su pelo.

— Aliento matutino — se tapa la boca para responderme pero yo se la tomo y la aparto sin pensármelo.

— No me importa. Quiero mi regalo y he estado por horas esperando a que despiertes.

— ¿En serio? — se muerde el labio y comprendo que he sonado lo bastante cursi como para derretir sus bragas.

— ¿Me lo darás, Rach?

— Pues, tengo un regalo para ti que incluye el beso si tu quieres. — Se aclara la garganta para continuar — Solo tú decides si lo quieres ahora o en lo que va del día.

— ¿Ahora? — respondo dudosa observando cómo sus mejillas se han ruborizado.

— Si tú lo quieres, si.

— Si. — Asiento abriendo rápidamente mis ojos cuando veo a Rachel desaparecer debajo de las sabanas — ¿Qué, que haces… R-Rach? — balbuceo sintiendo como sus manos comienzan a desabrochar mi pijama.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — asoma solo su cabeza cerca de mis pechos.

— Espera… — le impido su huida — Te amo, Rach — digo sin poder aguantarlo mucho tiempo más. Ella se queda en su lugar, con sus ojos abiertos y sus manos quietas. Observándome y despertando nuevamente la inseguridad en mí. ¿Lo había arruinado todo?

— Yo también, Lucy — se sorbe la nariz antes de subir hasta mi rostro y dejarme un mojado beso. — También te amo — vuelve a repetir dejando cortos besos sobre mis labios completamente emocionada — Y te lo demostrare con tu regalo — me sonríe volviendo a cubrirse con las sabanas.

— Oye, oye… — balbuceo sintiendo sus labios contra mi abdomen — ¿Puedo, puedo repetir por ser mi cumpleaños? — pregunto mordiéndome el labio para acallar el gemido que contenía por simplemente verla en esa posición sobre mi cuerpo.

— Este regalo no tiene límites. Puedes usarlo durante todo el día — me sonríe levantando ambas cejas — Ahora déjame comenzar, Lucy.

— Oh. Dios. Mío — gimo segundos después aferrándome a las sabanas. Deseaba que todos los malditos días fuesen mi cumpleaños.

* * *

— Espera… ¿Qué? — volví a preguntar con mi ceño aun fruncido. Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

— Lucy… — murmuro Rachel frente al espejo acomodando uno de mis vestidos en su cuerpo para que la panza no se notase. Mis ojos seguían clavados en ella aun sin comprender de qué iba todo aquello.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver tendrás una cita con ese tipo! — eleve la voz.

Molesta, enfadada, disgustada… si, todos son sinónimos pero en esos momentos no había palabra para describir lo enojada que estaba. No con Rachel… bueno, quizá un poco pero más con mis padres quienes solían meterme citas por los ojos constantemente. Rachel suspiró. Yo sabía que ella no quería tener dicha cena, pero poco y nada podía hacer frente a la insistencia de mi padre. Eso ya lo sabía. Solíamos pasar el día entero juntas y ya no era un secreto para el resto de los habitantes de Lima. Rachel y Quinn juntas, como amigas por supuesto. Esa misma mañana Judith se había encargado de despertar a su hija llevándose con la sorpresa de encontrarse a Rachel dentro de la habitación. Era de esperarse luego de verme durante semanas compartiendo cosas juntas, vagando de aquí para allí dentro de mi casa, y se alegraba, por supuesto que lo hacía. Siempre pensó que Rachel Berry era buena influencia para la pequeña Lucy.

— No. No. ¿Dónde piensas que vas? — me interpuse en su camino hacia la salida de mi habitación. Me negaba rotundamente a lanzarla a los brazos de Samuel Evans.

— Lucy, hoy es el día de tu cumpleaños y tu padre ha decidido agasajarte con una agradable cena. No puedo decirle simplemente que no frente a la invitación de Samuel. ¿Crees que a mí me ha hecho gracia enterarme que boca de trucha sigue rondándote? — Vuelve hablarme pacientemente cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Exactamente por eso puedes decir no! ¡Pasar de él y de esta apestosa cena! — la tomo de los hombros como si aquello me ayudara para hacerla entrar en razón.

— No hare eso. — Niega con su cabeza — Han invitado a mis padres también. Quiero verlos, los extraño Lucy.

— Si los extrañas podemos ir a tu casa cuando tú quieras. Lo sabes. — vuelve a negarme con la cabeza y yo creo estar perdiendo toda la poca cordura que me queda para el momento. Exhalo desalojando todo el aire de mi cuerpo a través de la boca. — Veamos… — me tomo unos segundos antes de continuar — Se que mi padre suele ser bastante… intenso, pero si bajas y le dices que no quieres que Samuel venga lo entenderá.

— Él me preguntara el porqué.

— ¡Simplemente porque no te apetece! —Tomo su rostro — Bajas y dices que no te apetece que Samuel se una a nuestra cena. — Rachel solo se encoje de hombros — ¡Esta bien! ¡Qué más da! Baja y ten una cita con él, joder. Que yo los mirare desde la punta de la mesa mientras coquetean frente a mis narices. — ¡Estoy completamente enfadada con Rachel! ¡Maldita cena, maldito cumpleaños! — ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te detiene? Ve, llénalo de besos en su enorme boca y tengan muchos hijos. — escupo molesta sentándome en mi cama.

— ¿Te escuchas, Lucy? ¿Tener hijos con él? Ya estoy, estas embarazada. A penas logro conseguir que tu barriga se oculte y ¿dices eso? — toma asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda de nuevo, Berry? — Frunzo mi ceño hacia ella — ¿Es eso, cierto? Sabes que estoy gorda por eso quieres que Samuel se fije un poco en mi. ¡Dilo! ¡Di que estoy gorda de una jodida vez! — protesto levantándome de la cama pero deteniéndome en mi huida una vez que escucho su risa — ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Nada, cielo. Pero la paranoia en ti aun no ha cambiado.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No pienso quedarme a cenar! — camino completamente enojada hacia la puerta pero sus brazos mi impiden tomar la perilla para completar mi huida.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto. — siento como apoya su mentón en mi hombro derecho — Sabes que no hare lo que quiera y que te importa demasiado como para pasar de la cena. Pero también sabes que no tenemos motivos para decirle a tu padre que no puedes conocer a alguien más, Lucy. Solo será una cena.

— Tengo un motivo suficientemente grande como para no permitir que ese tipo ponga sus manos sobre ti. ¿Qué tal si fuese al revés? — Me giro en mi lugar enfrentándola — ¿Qué harías tú, Rachel?

— Encerrarte en mi habitación — se encoje de hombros sonriente. — ¡Ni se te ocurra! — me apunta con su dedo adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

— En realidad estaba pensando en contarles. — Abre los ojos y yo asiento en silencio — Vamos, Rach. Aprovechemos mi cumpleaños y esta cena para decirles que estamos juntas y que nos queremos. — Tome sus manos — ¿Qué nos detiene realmente?

Por su mirada comprendí que la tome completamente por sorpresa. Estaba asustada, súper cagada como yo de solo pensar en aquello pero también sabíamos que no podríamos ocultar mucho tiempo más el hecho de querernos como lo hacíamos.

— No. — Negó con su cabeza — Tú padre jamás lo entendería.

— Me da igual mi padre. — le asegure.

— No estamos preparadas para dar ese paso, Lucy.

— Entonces dime ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo dejemos Lima? ¿Crees que por estar lejos de aquí podremos ser felices? ¿Qué tal en los días festivos cuando regresemos y solo queramos estar juntas? No podremos solo por el hecho de seguir ocultando todo esto.

— No quiero que cambien las cosas entre nosotras y si tu padre lo sabe sé que cambiaran.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Solo lo sé. — Se aleja de mi — Él se enojara conmigo y me alejara de ti. Dirá que mis padres han influenciado en nosotras y que yo he terminado de convertirte. — me responde nerviosa.

— ¿Convertirme en qué? — Niego con mi cabeza — ¿Qué más da? Me da igual lo que él piense, y yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Mis padres realmente han hecho una buena amistad con los tuyos ¿sabes? Y si se enoja, con el tiempo se le pasara pero lo nuestro no, Rach. Lo nuestro no pasara nunca.

— No les contaremos, Quinn. — respondió con firmeza y comprendí que no podía presionar mucho mas.

— Lo que digas. — Suspire rendida — Pon bien la dirección en tu tarjeta de invitación. Recuerda que soy tu "vecina" y seré buena a la hora de sostener la cola de tu vestido en tu casamiento. — respondí dando por terminada la pelea abandonando mi habitación hecha una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

* * *

Con tan solo bajar por las escaleras comprendí que mis padres tenían todo planeado a la perfección. Luego de quedarme casi quince minutos apoyada en la puerta de mi habitación reprimiendo mis locas ganas por volver a entrar y devorar a Rachel con besos para calmar mis celos, decidí que lo mejor era enfrentar aquello de una maldita vez. Las risas de los padres de Rachel sonaban por toda la sala cuando me encontré con mi madre en mitad de camino.

— Oh, cariño… ¿Has podido apresurar las cosas allí arriba? — me pregunta con un brillo especial en sus ojos. — Samuel ya ha llegado y la comida esta lista.

Inhalo reteniendo el aire lo más posible dentro de mis pulmones para no saltar sobre boca de trucha y quitarle a golpes las ganas que tenia de molestar. Ahora entendía completamente cuando Rachel moría de celos cuando éramos niñas.

— Si. Ella ya baja — le sonreí ocultando mi malestar.

— Perfecto. Puedes ir pasando al comedor, tus padres ya han tomado asiento.

Solo asiento apurando mi paso una vez que escucho como la puerta de mi habitación se abría. Rachel no tardaría en unirse a nosotros. En el comedor estaban todos sentados siendo obligada por la mirada de Leroy a saludar a Samuel. Joder. Aquello se sentía como si estuviese firmando el contrato para que ese estúpido la arrebatase de mis brazos.

Rachel apareció luciendo uno de mis vestidos llamando la atención de todos nosotros, en especial de Samuel. Ella saludó a todos cordialmente y se sentó frente a mí, a un lado de su "cita". Su asiento ya estaba señalado pero el mío no, por supuesto que tendría mi vista clavada en ella durante toda la cena, asegurándome que boca de trucha mantuviera sus garras alejadas.

— He oído que te quedaras aquí, en Lima para hacerte cargo del equipo de futbol el año siguiente. — comentó mi padre intentando sacar algún tema en la mesa, cortando un poco la tensión creada gracias a nosotras luego de comenzar a comer.

Samuel respondió de inmediato comentándole los planes a futuros que tenía en Lima. Suspire con un poco de alivio al pensar que no estaría rondando cerca mucho tiempo. Solo debía esperar hasta fin de año para marcharnos de aquí y asunto resuelto.

— Hija ¿te encuentras bien? — Hiram toca mi brazo sacándome de mi laguna mental.

— ¿No te ha gustado la comida? — me pregunta Judy preocupada. La verdad era que ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer — Quinnie me ha ayudado a preparar tu planto. Ni siquiera sabía que podía cocinar platos vegetarianos.

— Si, me ha gustado — respondo pinchando un poco de mi tarta de verduras, alternando la vista en Rachel y Samuel.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido en el ensayo de su dueto? — preguntó Russel. — Tienes muy buena voz, Rachel.

— Gracias — respondo sabiendo aquello de sobra. La voz de Rach era sorprendente. — Nos va bien.

— ¿Bien?

— Si, bien. — fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de que toda la atención se enfocara en la vida y futuro de Samuel. Hasta los padres de Rachel parecían ansiosos de juntarlos. Bueno… a Samuel y a mí, no a Rachel y Samuel. ¡Joder! La situación ya comenzaba a enfermarme.

— ¿Crees que podrás visitar a Quinnie en New Heaven? — Habló mi madre — Ella ha conseguido entrar en la universidad de Yale, de todos modos vendrá en navidad o días festivos. De solo imaginarlos juntos…

— De ninguna manera.

Interrumpí en el momento donde Samuel toma la mano de Rachel, es decir la mía, dejando la mesa en completo silencio. De más esta decir que los pares de ojos se enfocaron en mí. Mi mirada estaba clavada en la de Rachel mientras ella negaba imperceptiblemente con su cabeza.

— Cariño… — escuche la voz de Leroy junto a su risa — Eso no es gracioso. Ya deja de comportarte extraña. — susurró con sus dientes apretados.

— Samuel no irá a New Heaven, mucho menos tendrá citas con ella. — dije con firmeza y con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que quedara en claro.

El silencio volvía a reinar en el comedor y ya todos habían decido bajar sus tenedores con comida pinchada en él para prestar atención a la conversación que pronto se daría gracias a mi. Oh sí, ya podía oír los gritos de mi padre.

— ¿Por qué Samuel no podría tener citas con mi hija, Rachel? — preguntó Judy sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento_. No, mamá. No estoy bromeado._

— Ella solo está siendo graciosa — ríe Leroy dejando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, apretándolo suave pero firme. — Sabemos que las niñas suelen jugarse bromas pesadas ¿no? — miró a su esposo pero él solo levanto sus hombros.

— Quizá Quinn no quiera salir con Samuel. Sin ofender, chico… — dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose directamente a Samuel.

— Pero eso es algo que solo Quinn puede decidir — dijo tranquilamente Russel.

— Ya… pero no lo hará. Ella no saldrá con él — lo apunto con mi tenedor.

— Rachel, cariño… no puedes decidir sobre la vida de mi hija — respondió mi madre.

— Solo son niñas, están jugando con nosotros — volvió hablar mi padre tomando un poco de su vino.

— ¡Que no, joder! ¡Que la amo! ¡Yo la amo y está embarazada! — grite escuchando a continuación como mi padre escupía su vino y la sala volvía a quedarse en silencio.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertecenen._**

_Yo dije que nada de drama en este fic, y es promesa que mantendré._

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios apoyando la historia!_

_Twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Nueve.

Mis ojos vagaban nerviosos alrededor de la mesa, en cada una de las personas que compartíamos aquella cena por el cumpleaños de Quinn. Todo parecía un jodido sueño, donde las cabezas comenzarían a rodar por el piso en cuestión de segundos. Definitivamente mi cabeza rodaría cuando Russel colocara sus manos en mi cuello.

— ¡Dime que Rachel solo esta bromeando! ¿Embarazada? — Mi padre Hiram hizo el intento de tranquilizar las aguas, pero Russel parecía mirarme como si dos cabezas me hubiesen salido. Judith solo tapaba su boca negando con su cabeza.

— Si. — respondí en voz baja escuchando a continuación la de Quinn encima de la mía.

— Y yo la quiero. La quiero y estaremos juntas pase lo que pase. — dijo con voz clara completamente segura de lo que decía.

— ¿Embarazada? ¡No puede ser! — volvió a decir Russel golpeando la mesa antes de tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba. — No puede ser… — Judith acariciaba su espalda dándole consuelo. ¿Es que nadie había notado el hecho de que salimos del armario al mismo tiempo? — ¿Quién es el padre? — me quede en silencio observando a Quinn mientras su rostro se empapaba de lagrimas siendo consolada por mi padre Hiram. — Quinn te estoy hablando ¿Es Samuel?

Pestañeo recordando que él se dirigía hacia mi — No. Es Noah Puckerman.

— ¿Puckerman? ¿El que tiene ese corte de pelo extraño y ha estado detenido varias veces? ¡Te he criado bien, Quinn! ¿Embarazada? Mi bebe embarazada, esto no puede ser — Mi corazón se estrujo y sabía que el de Quinn estaba en el mismo estado. Russel no me había gritado en ningún momento. Él permanecía dentro de sus cabales pero claramente afectado. Judith constantemente estaba encima de él acariciando su espalda. — Rachel… — pronunció mi nombre con su voz rasposa — ¿Quieres a Quinn? ¿Cómo es eso que quieres a mi hija? — preguntó completamente confuso.

— ¡No puedes querer a Quinn! Pero si se conocen de pequeñas por el amor de Dios — exclama Judith haciendo una y otra vez la señal de la cruz. — ¡Son mujeres! — Mira de inmediato a mis padres — Digan algo por favor. — y aquello me pareció extraño teniendo en cuenta que mis padres son homosexuales.

Mis ojos miraron nuevamente a Quinn. Su rostro empapado en lagrimas pero fijando su vista entre Samuel y yo. Recién ahora caía en la cuenta de que el pobre estaba sentado todavía aquí.

— Estas a tiempo a salir corriendo. ¡Ve! — susurre dándole vía libre para abandonar la cena.

No era una mala idea. No después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Quinn y mis inmensas ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos, golpearla por ponernos en esta situación pero abrazarla y besarla al fin. La admiraba, sí que lo hacía. Tuvo el valor que yo no para enfrentar a su padre y defender lo nuestro y por supuesto lo suyo también. Ya no viviríamos mas de mentiras. Mis oídos dejaron de enfocarse en la conversación en cuanto mis padres entraron en ella. Confiaba en que sabrían como solucionar esto sin que nadie salga lastimado. Ellos sabían a la perfección quien era Quinn como persona y a mí me habían criado. Sé que nos apoyaban.

Nadie se fijaba en nosotras. La discusión ya había tomado dos bandos. Hiram junto a Russel y Judith junto a Leroy. ¿Qué tan extraño podía ser aquello? Tironee mi oreja dos veces hacia abajo recibiendo el mismo gesto a la vez que se sorbía la nariz. Nadie nos vio abandonar la mesa, mucho menos cuando nos escapamos hacia nuestra casa del árbol.

— Ey ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunte una vez que logramos acomodarnos sobre el colchón de mi pequeña casa.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo sé? — responde sacando una botella dentro de su abrigo.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? — fruncí mi ceño tras ver que era una bebida alcohólica. — No beberás ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué más da? Necesito bajar la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo. — me aseguró destapando la botella. ¿Qué podía decirle? De todos modos no pensaba pasar la noche lejos de ella hoy. — No estaba en mis planes soltarlo así… lo siento — dice luego de darle el primer sorbo acomodándose sobre mi pecho. La noche estaba fría. Rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos estrechándola aun más cerca de mi cuerpo. — Puedes golpearme si quieres, pero no en la nariz.

— No lo sientas, pero al menos podrías haberme avisado que tirarías semejante bomba ¿no crees? — muevo su cuerpo buscando robarle una sonrisa. — Lucy… — llamo su atención luego de verla beber, besando su cabello.

— Dime… — responde con su voz rasposa debido al alcohol.

— ¿Crees que tu madre se dará cuenta que lo hemos estado haciendo en la cocina ahora que saben lo nuestro? — Pregunte aun recordando los días en la semana que he correteado a Quinn por la casa — Yo aun no he logrado encontrar tu braga.

Rápidamente escuche la voz de Quinn — ¡Me habías dicho que la habías encontrado! ¿Te imaginas?

— Definitivamente a tu madre le dará algo. ¿Puedes oír los gritos desde aquí? — Asintió tomando una de mis manos para besarla.

— Espero que tus padres nos den una mano allí dentro…

— Si, ellos serán de ayuda. Tú padre no ha reaccionado como pensábamos. ¿Qué pasa si en la noche me sube al tren y me envía lejos? A casa de algunas de tus tías… — exclamo alarmada.

— No, Rach… él no haría algo así. Es mi padre después de todo, lo conozco. Solo… tenemos que dejar que pase el tiempo. Nadie me separara de ti o de mi hijo ¿de acuerdo? — me tranquilizó Quinn volviendo a besar mi mano — Aunque me gustaría ver como sobrevives en casa de mi Tía Clara. Ella tiene un campo y te hace cazar tu propia comida.

— ¡Ni de coña! — Exclamo alarmada recibiendo la risa de Quinn — Tú no me dejarías ir ¿cierto? — Solo niega con su cabeza inclinándola hacia atrás pidiendo un beso mío. No tardo en unir mis labios a los de ella.

— Te quiero ¿sabes? — Dijo estirando su mano libre para acariciar mi mejilla — No dejare que nada les pase. Todo irá bien, lo prometo.

— Ya… deja el alcohol que comienzas a ponerte demasiado cariñosa. — bromeo.

— ¿Me estas llamando borracha, Berry? — frunce su ceño.

— No tienes un pasado muy alentador.

— ¡Nunca me has visto borracha! — chilla a la defensiva.

— Lucy… ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte las veces que has venido hasta mi habitación? — pregunto divertida.

— ¡Mientes! Son puras calumnias e injurias.

— Lucy… — advierto — Aun puedo recordar la última vez que has venido a despertarme borracha, ni hablar de la primera vez que has probado alcohol…

* * *

_—__¡Daaachel! R-rrrrachel —gritó Quinn una vez que logró llegar hasta la ventana perteneciente a la casa vecina — ¡Vaaaamos, sal! No seas tímida — arrastró sus palabras intentando sostenerse de la cerca pero el piso parecía no querer quedarse quieto. — Sal, sal, sal… — canturreó — Me han dicho que tengo que darte una serenata…— miró a su alrededor frunciendo su ceño — ¿Dónde demonios he dejado mi guitarra? — Susurró confusa rascando su cabeza —¡Daaachel! ¿Puedes prestarme tu guitarra? No sé donde se ha ido la mía — gritó llevando ambas manos hacia su boca logrando un cono perfecto para que el sonido de su voz saliese con más potencia. — Rrrrrrrach… _

_— __¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? — preguntó la voz de Hiram alumbrando con una linterna hacia el cuerpo de una tambaleante rubia desde el porche trasero._

_— __¿Papá? — balbuceó confundida. _

_— __No, cielo… Hiram. ¿Qué haces aquí? — caminó el hombre cerrando su bata por el frio._

_— __Quinn, entra de una vez a casa. — Habló Leroy desde su ventana. Quinn levantó su cabeza sintiendo repentinamente como todo a su alrededor se movía._

_— __Ahí viene de nuevo, ahí viene de nuevo… — exclamó la rubia abriendo sus brazos para hacer equilibrio y detener el mareo junto a las nauseas._

_— __¿Por qué has bebido? Vamos dentro, cariño. — Hiram tironeó de su brazo._

_— __No, no, no… debo cantarle una serenata a Rrrrachel — señaló hacia la ventana. _

_— __Mi hija no está, cariño. Y de todos modos su ventana está del otro lado de la casa — sonrió consiguiendo al fin llevar con él a la pequeña rubia tambaleante. "De la que nos hemos salvado" pensó en hombre camino a su casa._

_— __¿Cómo que ella no está? ¿Dónde está? — Balbuceó — Tengo una serenata para Rrrrachel — marcó lo obvio con sus brazos. — ¿Por que ella no está?_

_— __Tómalo con calma — sonrió comprensivo — Ha ido a casa de Marley a mirar unas películas y creo que la invitó a dormir. _

_— __¡¿Marley?! — Frunció su ceño — ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado ir donde Marley? — preguntó ofuscada. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! _

_— __Ella ya es grande para decidir ir donde le apetezca, Quinn. — comentó con gracia. — Ahora dime ¿De dónde vienes en este estado?_

_— __De, de la casa de P-puck — dijo entrecortado por el hipo. — ¿Tiene una guitarra para prestarme? La mía no sé donde se ha ido._

_— __¿Para qué quieres una guitarra a estas horas?_

_— __¡Para darle la serenata a su hija! — exclamó apuntando lo obvio. Como podía ser que luego de cinco minutos siguiera preguntando lo mismo. En la mañana se aseguraría de darle la pastilla que tomaba su abuela para la memoria. — ¿Y cuándo, cuando volverá Rrrachel? — preguntó nuevamente arrastrando las palabras con hipo. Luego se quejaba de la gente olvidadiza. _

_— __Cariño… te preparare un poco de café. No puedes volver así a tu casa. _

_— __Quiero dormir con Rrraachel — pronunció el nombre con dificultad. Las "R" le estaban jodiendo la noche. ¿Qué dirían después de ella? _

_— __Rachel no está — volvió a repetir con paciencia pero ya con un poco de pesadez — Y no… — se adelantó a decir cuando vio como la boca de Quinn se abría — No tengo una guitarra. _

_Quinn abrió y cerró su boca como un pez a falta de oxigeno tras palabras de Leroy, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño una vez que el hombre comenzó a preparar café, pero el malestar le duro un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras ver como su diosa morena atravesaba el umbral de la cocina._

_— __¡Quinn! — gritó a pulmón la morena cuando vio como su vecina hacia el intento de ir hasta ella pero olvidando el pequeño detalle de estar sentada sobre un taburete. _

_— __Oigan… creo que me he caído — balbuceó Quinn sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza._

_— __Oh por Dios, oh por Dios… — corrió hasta llegar a ella tapando su boca — ¿Qué haces aquí? Papá ¿puedes ayudarme? — habló arrodillada._

_— __Rrrrachel — susurró sonriente Quinn estirando su brazo para acariciar una de sus mejillas fallando en su dirección estrellándose con uno de sus pechos — ¡Ups! ¿Me prestas tu guitarra? Quiero darte una serenata — habló con dificultad provocando en Rachel tapar su nariz por el olor proveniente de su boca. _

_— __¿Estas borracha? — Dijo con voz graciosa por tapar su nariz provocando la risa en la rubia — ¿Qué te parece gracioso a ti? ¿Por qué estas borracha? _

_— __Porrrque… déjame decirte una cosa — la apuntó con su dedo desde el piso — el amor apesta y… — se quedó unos segundos en silencio — no recuerdo que mas, pero eso… apesta. ¡Ah! Y quiero darte una serenata._

_— __Vamos, ayúdame a levantarte. — pidió una Rachel cansada intentando mover su cuerpo. Su padre Hiram de inmediato se puso mano a la obra logrando volver a sentar a Quinn en el taburete. — Judith te matara cuando te vea llegar en este estado. _

_— __¿Puedo dormir contigo, Rrrach? — Hizo puchero con su boca — ¿Porrr favorrr? _

_— __No lo sé, Quinn… — suspiró mirando hacia su padre quien hizo una seña de aprobación. Miró nuevamente hacia su vecina que ya la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa — De acuerdo… — dijo rendida. Ella tampoco tenía fuerzas para decirle que no, mucho menos desaprovechar la oportunidad de dormir con Quinn, pero de solo pensar que la rubia se arrepentiría la mañana siguiente, detenía sus ilusiones. _

_— __¡Nada de serenatas! — afirmó Hiram una vez que lograron subir hasta la habitación de la morena, dejando a Quinn sentada sobre la cama. _

_— __¡Jo! ¿Qué hare con mi canción para ti ahora? — se cruzó de brazos molesta _

_— __¿Una canción para mí?_

_— __Claro… la pensé camino hacia aquí. ¡Woow! — balbuceó Quinn comenzando a reír tras hacer el intento de pararse._

_— __Quinn… lo mejor será que te quedes quieta ahí ¿de acuerdo? — habló Rachel sacando una manta extra de su armario._

_— __Pero mi serenataaaa — balbuceo cambiando su estado anímico completamente comenzando a lloriquear o eso le pareció a la morena. _

_— __Tú no bebes ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Estás loca?_

_La risa de Quinn volvió a invadir la habitación sintiendo como todo comenzaba a ir en cámara lenta en cada pestañar. _

_— __Tú eres mi ángel ¿cierto? — preguntó Quinn estirando sus brazos para agarrar a Rachel cuando esta se acerco a buscar su pijama debajo de la almohada._

_— __Quinn, ya para. — intenta sonar enojada pero una sonrisa escapa de su boca._

_— __Siempre me estafan ¿Dónde has dejado tus alas? —Balbuceó queriendo tocar su espalda — ¿Dónde están? _

_— __¡Ya para! — Rió tras sentir como sus dedos no se quedaban quietos y le provocaban cosquillas — Acuéstate, vamos. Apenas puedes mantenerte sentada en la cama. _

_— __No, ven conmigo. — arrastró sus palabras tomando su mano jalándola sobre su cuerpo. _

_— __Quinn, no voy a dormir aquí contigo. — dijo nerviosa sintiendo el olor a alcohol proveniente de la boca de su vecina._

_— __¿Por qué no Ángel? — el pestañar de la rubia se volvía cada vez más lento, como si sus parpados pesaran. _

_— __Deja de llamarme así, y yo dormiré en el sofá. Solo devuélveme mi pijama. _

_— __Duerme conmigo, Rrrach… ¿por favor? _

_— __Oh, no… no funcionara de nuevo eso conmigo. Ya quita esa cara. _

_— __No tengo otra… — bromeó sintiendo repentinas y locas ganas de besar nuevamente los labios de su amiga._

_— __Quinn, aleja tu cara… — pidió Rachel colocando su mano en la boca de Quinn sintiendo la lengua en la palma de su mano — ¡Eres asquerosa! Eso es jugar sucio. — hizo una mueca con su boca limpiando la baba en su mano._

_— __¿Recuerdas cuando me molestabas por mis pequeños melones? —Susurró en tono juguetón — ¿Quieres ver cuánto me han crecido ahora? — levantó sus cejas reiteradas veces en forma sugestiva. _

_— __Mañana te vas arrepentir de esto —dijo Rachel dando el ultimo manotazo de ahogado para rechazar a Quinn y sus divertidas insinuaciones._

_— __Jamás me arrepentiré de tener mi primera vez contigo…— murmuró bajando las defensas de Rachel._

_— __Lucy… no puedes querer que tu primera vez sea conmigo, así… borracha. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me aprovechare de ti? — negó con su cabeza alejando las manos que se habían posado sobre su trasero. Escuchando la protesta por parte de la rubia, logró alejarse de la cama — ¿Crees que quiero tener mi primera vez así también? ¿Con alguien que ni siquiera me recordara al día siguiente?_

_— __Pero entonces… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — preguntó una rendida Quinn siendo vencida por el sueño. _

_Rachel comprendió que mas allá de estar molesta por verla en ese estado, no podía enojarse con ella. Daba gracias mentalmente por la decisión que tomó en ir hasta su casa, de lo contrario ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo aprovecharía otra persona de la situación en su lugar._

_— __De acuerdo… — accedió la morena largando un largo suspiro. — Solo dormir. — se aseguró acostándose a un lado de Quinn, observando el techo sintiendo la mirada abrasadora de su amiga. _

_— __Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? — preguntó acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de la morena. _

_— __D-dormir… supongo — respondió nerviosa. _

_— __No quiero dormir… — lloriqueó pero Rachel sabia que eso era mentira. Su voz sonaba cansada y casi podía sentir su respiración tranquila. — ¿Qué tal si te doy una serenata? — volvió a preguntar dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Rachel. _

_— __Bueno… pero no grites mucho — accedió._

_— __No, ahora no quiero… — balbuceó acomodándose más cerca de su cuerpo — No me acuerdo la letra — rió desganada. _

_—__Descansa, Lucy… — suspiró Rachel guardando en su memoria cada trocito de esa noche. Luego de un año sin tener contacto con Quinn, parecía irreal tenerla a su lado como en los viejos tiempos. _

_— __Tú también… — deseó pasando su brazo sobre el vientre de su amiga para asegurarla en su lugar — Oye Raaach… _

_— __¿Hmmm? _

_— __No vuelvas a ir a la casa de Marley… ella es tonta. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece. _**

_Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan siempre comentarios en todos los caps y les doy la bienvenida a quienes se unieron al fic! Muchas gracias por el apoyo. _

_¿Marley? Quizás pronto…_

_Mi twitter /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Diez.

A fin de cuentas nuestras familias comenzaron a aceptarlo con el correr de los días. Cuando digo nuestras familias, solo me refiero curiosamente a Leroy y mi madre Judy. Con Rachel aun esperábamos el momento en que mi padre comenzaría a lanzar groserías al aire respecto a mi embarazo y nuestra relación, pero ya había pasado casi dos meses desde aquella cena. Por un lado sabía que ellos no podrían echarnos a la calle, es decir a Rachel por estar embarazada en mi cuerpo teniendo que hacerle un lugar aquí, en su propia casa. Ellos me habían criado, y aun tenía esperanzas a pesar de todo que no me dejarían sola, pero mis pensamientos se dieron vuelta cuando Russel fue quien me apoyó y mi madre aun seguía persignándose cada vez que pensaba en el asunto o me veía cerca de mi vecina. En el instituto Rachel volvió a ser el blanco perfecto en mi cuerpo cuando se corrió la voz que mi abultada panza no era producto de un abundante desayuno. Y ahora que lo pensaba en frio, habíamos tomado una buena decisión a la hora de seguir manteniendo nuestra relación en secreto. ¿Qué más daba? Nosotras no éramos felices gracias a ellos… mientras nuestra confianza siguiera fuerte, nadie podría contra nosotras.

Respecto a su futuro, su padre esta vez si había metido sus narices. Luego de la cena, al día siguiente pensaron que sería buena idea tener un desayuno en conjunto para anunciar las nuevas noticias. La cosa se nos volvió un poco en contra cuando aseguraron que yo me quedaría en Ohio para colaborar en la crianza de mi bebé. Me quede en silencio frente a ello, porque sabía que sería motivo suficiente para empujar a Rachel lejos de este pueblo en busca de su sueño. Ella quería ser famosa, triunfar en los escenarios y dedicarme premios… o al menos eso habíamos ensayado de pequeñas. ¿Qué derecho tenia de impedirle cumplir su sueño? ¿Por estar embaraza? De ninguna manera. Esa mañana quiso asesinarme con su mirada tras no imponerme en la idea de nuestros padres teniendo en cuenta que tengo su cuerpo y ella poco podía opinar dentro del mío. Lo intentó… diablos, sí que lo hizo pero Judy nuevamente acallaba sus protestas sobre mantenernos distanciadas durante sus años de estudio. Esa mañana se mordió la lengua pero yo no me salve de su lengua afilada cuando nos marchamos hacia el instituto alegando que la próxima vez que no hablara en su nombre me dejaría una semana sin encuentros en nuestra casita del árbol. Y todos sabemos que yo no me pondría en peligro de esa manera. Malditamente no me quedaría sin mis encuentros a solas con ella.

— Sabes… me gustaba más cuando quería ser probadora de montañas rusas. — comentó recostándose sobre el césped dejando su cabeza en mis piernas. El día estaba lo bastante caluroso como para disfrutarlo aquí fuera teniendo en cuenta que mi padre había colocado una piscina cuando era niña.

— Ni siquiera me hagas pensar en eso. De solo imaginar la montaña rusa me recuerda a la feria y esa loca mujer que aun no podemos hallar. — Acaricio su pelo algo húmedo — Pero déjame recordarte que tú has querido trabajar en todos lados. Cada semana era un nuevo empleo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Protestó cruzándose de brazos — Dime al menos dos trabajos que te haya mencionado. — me mostró dos dedos hacia arriba.

— Fácil — me burle — ¿Recuerdas cuando le has pedido a Fred ser su ayudante oficial para probar sus helados antes de ponerlos en cartelera? — sonrío tras recordar el día en que volvió llorando de camino a casa dejando a un Fred angustiado y culpable por hacer llorar a una niña al negarse.

— Solo quería tener helados gratis. — se defiende.

— ¿Qué hay cuando querías ser abrazadora de cachorritos? — me muerdo el labio para no reír tras verla abrir sus ojos junto a la boca asombrada. Podía recordar cualquier cosa respecto a Rachel. No la deje contradecirme — También cuando querías ser bombero solo para tocar la bocina del camión en los días de incendio. O cuando le pediste a nuestro director si te podías marchar unos minutos antes de cada clase para tocar la campana de nuestro colegio. — mi risa se escuchó mas fuerte cuando comenzó a darme pequeños empujones molesta por recordar aquello — Pero lo bueno fue cuando lograste conseguir el puesto en un negocio de chucherías, cariño — intente robarle un beso pero logró esquivarme.

— Tú me hacías delinquir — protestó con su ceño fruncido. — Jamás me olvidare la cara que ponía Rosita cuando le faltaba mercadería. No sé en que estaba pensando, Lucy… eso no se hace.

— Vamos… que luego a fin de mes le dejábamos nuestra mesada sin que ella se diese cuenta. — la abrace acercándola a mi cuerpo — Oye… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Entrecerró sus ojos quedándose unos segundos en silencio. Sé que ella sabía lo que estaba por pedirle, teníamos una especie de conexión mental — No haremos la tijereta, Lucy. Ya deja eso en paz. — Abro mis ojos al completo. ¡¿Qué demonios decía?! Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían y con su risa flotando en el aire parecía ser aun peor. — ¿En serio era eso? — chilla explotando aun mas en risas.

— ¡No! — Gritó avergonzada por mi mutismo — ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya deja de reírte! — me defiendo.

— Deberías ver lo roja que te has puesto, Lucy. — continua con su risa.

— ¿Y tú de dónde demonios has sacado eso?

— He investigado un poco en internet — levanta un hombro restándole importancia — Quiero estar preparada. — Me sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocando cosas en mi que nunca había sentido… bueno, cuando se trata de ella logra encender todo en mi.

— Que pervertida eres.

— Luego me dirás si sigues pensando lo mismo. — Me guiña un ojo — Ahora dime que es lo que pensabas. ¿O era eso?

— ¡Que no! — Niego con mi cabeza ocultando mi sonrisa — Ahora me siento estúpida pidiéndotelo.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

— Quiero ver la barriga — murmuro provocando en Rachel sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ya te estabas demorando mucho, Lucy!

— ¿Qué dices? — frunzo mi ceño.

— Que eres una pesada. Siempre quieres ver la barriga. — Ríe — Y te estabas demorando mucho en pedirme verla.

— Yo no soy una pesada. No sé porque dices eso. — me cruzo de brazos. Claro que no era una pesada. Rachel exageraba.

— Si, lo eres… — sube su remera deleitándome con la pequeña pero redonda y dura barriga.

Mi ropa comenzaba a quedarle chica, y no precisamente por la panza, ella seguía sin muchos cambios. No debíamos asustarnos por ello, la doctora nos dejó en claro que algunas pacientes se les nota antes y otras después, prometimos por ahora mantenernos tranquilas, pero Rachel en los primeros meses había dificultado un poco el trabajo preguntando a cada hora del día si le había crecido un poco la panza.

_— __¿Y ahora Lucy? ¿Ahora si la vez mas grande? — preguntaba cada mañana que despertábamos juntas y yo debía volverme antes de ser descubierta._

_— __No, Rach. — negaba con mi cabeza dejando un beso en su frente antes de abandonar la cama. _

Pero reconocía que luego yo me había convertido en un tema aparte, según Rachel, con el pretexto sobre estar embarazada y no poder verlo todas las veces que quería, me la pasaba por la casa o en el instituto persiguiéndola intentando levantar su remera con mi insistente "¿Ya ha crecido? Déjame ver, por favor, es la última vez. Juro que esta es la última vez, Rach." Por supuesto que no era la última vez, sin embargo Rachel suspiraba y levantaba su remera dándome mis minutos para que inspeccione bien la panza. La desilusión con la que nos mirábamos a los ojos parecía pesar más con el correr del tiempo "Pronto crecerá" intentaba aliviarme dándome un beso antes de seguir haciendo nuestras cosas.

— ¿Por qué dejas que mamá gnomo pongas las manos sobre ti?

Ambas giramos nuestra cabeza alarmadas tras escuchar una voz ajena a nosotras. Algo asustada por encontrarnos así, me levante del césped nerviosa viendo como Santana junto a Brittany caminaban hacia nosotras. Rachel había decidido quedarse sentada bajando su remera para ocultar la barriga. No era secreto que estaba embaraza, pero si el hecho de estar juntas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Santana? — pregunto luego de recibir el beso de Brittany.

— Que seas amiga de Quinn no significa que seas la mía, Hobbit.

— Santana… — advirtió Rachel comprendiendo lo irritable que podía a llegar a ser Santana con su peculiar personalidad.

— Yo no sé qué diablos sucede contigo que has comenzado a juntarte con Berry. ¿Es que acaso el embarazo te está afectando tan fuerte? — bromea pero nadie ríe.

— Ese es mi asunto. — responde Rachel tendiéndome su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu culo, Fabray? — Se ríe — Tendremos que esquivarte en los pasillos de McKinley como la bola de Miley Cyrus por tu aumento de peso.

— ¡Yo no parezco la bola de Miley Cyrus! — protesto tras ayudar a Rachel pararse. Santana frunció su ceño, comprendí que nuevamente estaba hablando de mí en cuerpo ajeno.

— Ella no está gorda, Sanny. Un pequeño bebé crece dentro de Quinnie — calmó las aguas Brittany.

— Hasta un ciego puede verlo. Parece Peggy. Esta tan gorda que llamare a la NASA para que coloquen un satélite alrededor de ti — me señaló, es decir mi cuerpo — Si tu culo fuese una tostada la tendría que untar con un remo. — sonrió.

— ¡Que no estoy gorda! — grite lanzándome sobre el cuerpo de Santana cayendo de lleno hacia la pileta llena de agua. Esto me hacia recordar la primera vez que Rachel las conoció…

_Una pequeña morenita aun no podía creer lo que su padre le había traído de regalo. Sabía que Quinn moriría al enterarse que poseía tal tesoro ahora en su habitación. No dudo un segundo en tironear de la lata que colgaba a un lado de su ventana tras ver movimiento en la habitación vecina. _

_— __¡Lucy! ¡Ponte en la lata! Tienes que ver esto. — Tironeó varias veces para llamar la atención de la sombra que se movía de un lado hacia otro allí dentro pero nada sucedía — ¡Lucy! ¡Es una emergencia! — Nada. Las sombras habían desaparecido y nadie se había puesto en la lata para dar la buena noticia. Frunció su ceño decidiendo ir hasta la casa vecina. De ninguna manera podía dejar pasar aquello así como si nada. _

_Corrió escaleras abajo llamando la atención de su padre por su rapidez. _

_— __¡Estaré en casa de Lucy! — gritó tras recibir la pregunta por parte de su padre. Cerró la puerta sin darles tiempo a reprochar algo o poner pegas. _

_Tocó el timbre cinco veces seguidas hasta que logró que Judith se personificara frente a sus ojos. — Rachel, cielo… pensé que algo malo había pasado en la puerta de mi casa. ¿Qué insistencia es esa? — le preguntó con una mano en su pecho. _

_— __¿Esta Lucy? ¡Es urgente señora Fabray! _

_— __Si, cariño… — fue señal suficiente para Rachel, adentrándose en busca de su amiga. — ¡En el jardín, Rachel! — gritó tras verla en mitad de camino hacia arriba en las escaleras — Ven, sin correr… puedes golpearte. — tomó a la pequeña morena por los hombros indicándole el camino a seguir. ¡Uff! Como si fuese la primera vez que cruzaba su cocina. ¿Qué pasaba con Judy? — Quinnie está en la pileta… ¿has traído tu traje de baño? — Negó con su cabeza — Bueno, ella está con su prima y una amiga que ha venido con ella. Diles que te dejen jugar ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier queja puedes venir a mí. Estaré allí… — señala hacia su lado izquierdo donde Russel reía a carcajadas con un extraño señor junto a la parrilla. Una mujer rubia esperaba en la mesa tomando un poco de limonada mientras se abanicaba un poco con un pedazo de revista. _

_— __¡Claro, señora Fabray! — gritó Rachel corriendo hacia la piscina donde Quinn gritaba "Marco" y las dos desconocidas niñas respondían "Polo"_

_— __Hola Lucy… estaba buscándote. — saludó la pequeña morena llegando a su lado. _

_— __¡Rach! — Saludó con un abrazo mojando parte de la vestimenta de su vecina — ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo? _

_— __Mi abuela te envía saludos… ahora debo mostrarte lo que me regalo mi padre. ¡Lo tengo en casa! Vamos… — tomó su mano para jalar su cuerpo hasta su objetivo pero las niñas desconocidas comenzaron a protestar alegando que ahora mismo Quinn estaba ocupada y no podía entrometerse en su juego. _

_— __Mi nombre es Rachel ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — saludó alegremente acercándose hacia el borde de la pileta. _

_— __Britt… — estiró un poco su cuello hacia arriba tras apoyar sus brazos en el borde, junto a Rachel para dejar un beso en su mejilla — Prima de Quinnie. _

_La morena abrió sus ojos asombrada buscando la afirmación por parte de su amiga. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa. Aquello le parecía genial… mas amigas para compartir. Recordó rápidamente que una pequeña morena, al igual que ella, esperaba dentro de la pileta su saludo. _

_Estiró su mano y pregunto — ¿Y tú debes ser… _

_— __Santana — tomó su mano jalándola dentro de la pileta dejando a una Rachel completamente empapada, tosiendo luego de salir a flote — Un gusto. _

_— __¡Santana! — Se escuchó la voz de Judy a lo lejos corriendo hacia las niñas — Oh pequeña… — se lamentó viendo como el vestido de la pequeña morena goteaba por todas partes una vez que la ayudó a salir — ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_— __S-si… — tiritó de frio chocando sus dientes mirando de reojo a la maliciosa niña que se reía de ella a escondidas. _

_— __Lo mejor será que vayas a cambiarte, cariño. — frotó sus brazos sobre la toalla que le había colocado intentando darle un poco de calor. — Y tú Santana discúlpate con ella. _

_— __¿Me disculpas Rachel? Ha sido sin querer — pidió poniendo su mejor cara de ángel. Rachel frunció su ceño tras escuchar la satisfacción por parte de Judy. De ninguna manera se tragaba ese cuento de niña buena. _

_— __Yo iré contigo. — Habló Quinn sintiéndose molesta con la amiga de su prima por hacerle aquella jugarreta a su mejor amiga. _

_— __¡Nosotras también! — gritó Santana saliendo de la pileta. _

_— __Lo mejor es que se queden aquí. Rachel si quiere puede regresar. — pidió la mujer viendo que no era buena idea dejarle cuatro niñas revoltosas a los pobres padres de Rachel que nada tenían que ver. _

_— __Yo iré de todas formas. — aseguró Quinn. _

_Judy suspiró. De nada servía intentar convencer a su hija — De acuerdo, pero deben volver enseguida. En cuanto Rachel cambie su ropa las quiero aquí. — las cuatro niñas asintieron caminando hacia la casa vecina. _

_— __Oye… tú… — habló santana llegando al porche de la morena. _

_— __Se llama Rachel — murmuró Quinn con sus dientes apretados. _

_— __Si, lo que sea… — levantó sus hombros — ¿Esa casa que tienes en tu jardín es tuya? _

_— __¿Cómo sabes que tengo una casa? _

_— __La he visto desde la habitación de Quinn. Entonces… ¿es tuya? — La morena asintió limpiando algunas gotas que caían en su rostro desde su cabello — ¿Podemos jugar en ella? _

_— __¡Claro que no! — exclamó alarmada Quinn. No podía permitir que alguien más entrara en ella. Solo Rachel y Quinn tenían acceso. _

_— __¿Por qué no? Tú mamá nos ha dicho que debemos compartir las cosas y jugar juntas. Quiero ir a esa casa. — se cruzó de brazos. _

_— __La casa no está dentro de las cosas a compartir. Aparte nos volveremos en cuanto Rachel se ponga su traje de baño. _

_— __Que no. Que quiero ir a esa casa. _

_— __Fíjate que no iras a esa casa. — se acercó la pequeña rubia hasta su rostro para infundir miedo._

_— __Es eso o te acusare con tu madre inventando alguna historia. Le diré que no nos dejas jugar y nos peleas. _

_— __Pues dile… que me importa. — se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. _

_— __Le diré que me has empujado y que me has gritado… y que también me tironeaste del pelo. Le diré que Rachel te ayudó… _

_— __¡Eso es mentir y te crecerá la nariz! — gritó apuntándola. _

_— __¿Qué sucede aquí? — interrumpió Hiram. — Hija, santo cielo… estas empapada. ¿Qué ha pasado? — abrazó a su pequeña secando un poco su rostro. _

_— __Nada… — interrumpió la idea de Quinn de acusar a Santana con su padre. La rubia frunció su ceño — Me resbale en la pileta… estaba parada en el borde. Pero me cambiare y listo. _

_— __Si, no queremos que te enfermes. — Le sonrió a las demás niñas — ¿Nuevas amiguitas? _

_— __Ella es mi prima señor Berry. — Respondió Quinn apuntando hacia Brittany. _

_— __Oh… pero mira que hermosa niña — Brittany los hizo reír por su pequeña reverencia._

_— __Y ella Santana… — la apuntó desganada poniendo sus ojos en blanco. _

_— __Señor con las chicas queríamos preguntarle si podemos jugar en la casa de tiene en su jardín. — sonrió con cara de ángel. Quinn abrió su boca sintiéndose nuevamente molesta pero la voz del hombre la molesto aun más. _

_— __Claro que si… Quinn ve con ellas. En un momento Rachel se unirá a ustedes. Les preparare un poco de galletas. _

_¿Acaso dijo galletas? ¡¿Galletas?! Pensó Quinn mientras caminaba con paso fuerte hacia el jardín de su vecino. ¡De ninguna manera dejaría que Santana pusiera las manos sobre sus galletas! Les pertenecían solo a ella por ser amiga de Rachel. _

_La morena no se demoró mucho en unirse al grupo apareciendo por la puerta trasera. Nuevamente llevaba un veraniego vestido blanco pero menos lujoso que el anterior, dejando ver parte de su traje de baño. La niña había protestado dentro de su casa dejando el peso sobre Quinn, alegando que no quería compartir la casa del árbol, pero tuvo que ceder frente a la idea tras la insistencia de su padre deteniendo el monologo sobre compartir. _

_— __Mi padre me ha dicho que pronto nos llamara para entrar en casa y comer galletas. — indicó con desgana entrando en la pequeña casa. _

_— __No hacen falta las galletas o puedes ir tú sola. Nosotras te esperaremos aquí. — comentó Santana con su boca llena. _

_— __Son deliciosos tus dulces, Rachie — sonrió Brittany con su dientes manchados de chocolate. _

_Rachel sintió como su corazón bombeara con más rapidez viendo como las manos de Santana tomaban sus dulces para engullirnos con prisa. _

_— __Jugaremos policía y ladrón. — comentó Quinn cortando la tensión tras ver la cara de su amiga. _

_— __Ese es un juego muy bruto. Es para niños — dijo la morena disgustada viendo a Santana. _

_— __¡Te dije que era una aburrida! — se quejó la devoradora de dulces. _

_— __Nosotras seremos ladrones — aseguró con valentía Rachel apuntando hacia Quinn. _

_— __No, claro que no. Los puestos ya fueron dados. Les toca policía. — aclaró Santana abandonando la casa siendo seguida por Brittany. _

_— __Pero quiero ser ladrón y esta es mi casa. Mi jardín, mis reglas. — se cruzó de brazos. _

_— __Serás policías y punto. — Miró a Brittany — Nosotras debemos robar su botín y ustedes deben atraparnos. Tú cuidaras la casa — explicó apuntando a Rachel. _

_— __No quiero jugar este tonto juego. — protestó la morena una vez que vio como se alejaban para idear su plan. _

_— __Yo tampoco pero ella me acusara con mamá y luego me tendrá castigada. — Susurró parándose a su lado — ¿Qué es eso que tanto querías mostrarme? _

_Rachel volvió a sonreír recordando el regalo que guardaba en su habitación — ¿Recuerdas eso que vimos en la tienda del señor Jacobsen? — Quinn asintió con sus ojos brillosos — Bueno, mi papi hoy me ha… _

_— __¡Ustedes dos! — Gritó Santana — ¿Acaso están sordas? _

_Rachel suspiró buscando paciencia para no golpear a la nueva amiga de Quinn. De ninguna manera deseaba jugar con aquella niña que solo se empecinaba en pelearla pero jugó de todas formas para salvar el pellejo de su amiga frente a Judy. Se quedaría debajo del árbol cuidando uno de sus osos, quien al parecer, ocuparía el puesto de presidiario. Suspiró deseando con toda sus fuerzas que su papi Hiram gritara que podían ir por las galletas y su leche, dejando atrás el ridículo juego pero Santana, una vez más, se adelantó a sus pensamientos apareciendo de la nada arrebatándole el oso detrás de su espalda luego de estar unos minutos en completa paz sola. _

_Inhalo con paciencia, ocultando las ganas de golpearla en la cara tras ver cómo le hacía muecas con su boca sacudiendo de un lado a otro su oso sin cuidado, mostrándole la lengua burlonamente._

_— __¡Despídete de tu feo oso chica de nariz grande! — Rachel frunció su ceño no entendiendo de que iba el juego. Santana tomó uno de sus ojos arrancándolo sin piedad horrorizando a la pobre morena. _

_— __¡Dame mi oso! — chilló viendo como ahora aquella niña molesta llenaba su pequeño tesoro con lodo. _

_¡Se acabó! Gritó la mente de Rachel desesperada empujándola a saltarle aquella niña para arrebatarle su muñeco. Parecía completamente poseída, sentada sobre la espalda de Santana gritando que no tenia nariz grande y que ahora no le compartiría sus galletas, tironeando de su cabello mientras metía un poco de césped en su boca tras cada grito que daba Santana.  
Cuando llegó Quinn junto a Brittany, quien caminaba con sus brazos detrás de su espalda en signo de haber sido atrapada, permitió que su pequeña vecina cobrara venganza en sus anchas. Era gracioso verlas pelear. Pero aun más gracioso era ver una Rachel llena de lodo, con sus rodillas completamente manchadas y gritando como una posesa "¡Que no tengo la nariz grande, es mi cara la que esta pequeña!" _

_— __¡Gana Rach! Vamos, dale… — festejó Quinn. _

_— __Quinnie no creo que eso este dentro de las reglas. — rió Brittany tras ver como Santana aun no lograba quitarse a Rachel de encima. _

_— __Déjalas. Santana se lo merece. — se encogió de hombros escuchando como Hiram gritaba desde la ventana que la merienda ya estaba lista. _

_Rachel saltó como un resorte lejos de Santana, quien con dificultad se levantó del suelo escupiendo césped. Quinn ya había perdido la cuenta, pero una vez más se sintió orgullosa de su amiga. Pronto no la necesitaría más para cuidarse la espalda de los matones. _

_— __¡Las acusare con tu madre! —dijo Santana furiosa apuntando a Quinn, provocando las risas en las pequeñas vecinas. — ¿De qué se ríen? — lloriqueó. _

_— __¡Tienes los dientes verdes! — se burló Quinn provocando la risa en Rachel y el llanto de Santana. — Wow… — dijo la pequeña rubia asombrada tras ver correr a Santana lejos de ellas siendo seguida por su prima Brittany. — Has hecho llorar a esa niña, Rachel. Que mala eres — se burló. _

_— __Se lo merecía… ella le quito los ojos a copito. _

_— __¡¿Copito?! — Exclamó escandalizada — ¿Qué tiene que ver copito en todo esto? _

_— __También me dijo que tengo nariz grande. —Susurró triste — ¿Cierto que no tengo nariz grande, Lucy? _

_— __No… claro que no. Tu nariz es perfecta, Rach. — abrazó a su mejor amiga luego de tomar a copito entre sus manos. — Ahora pidamos a tu padre que cure a copito mientras como las galletas que hizo para mí. — le sonrío guardando en su mente aquel día donde Santana López se llevó la paliza del año por parte de Rachel Berry._

_— __Hizo galletas para las dos. _

_— __Si, lo que digas… _

* * *

— Que no estoy gorda, ¿cierto Rachel?

— Claro que no, Lucy. Recuerda que estas embarazada. No le hagas caso a lo que dijo Santana hoy en la tarde. — Repitió nuevamente aquella noche. — Cada mañana que despertaba junto a ti, te veía dormir y pensaba "maldita sea… es la persona más hermosa que vi en el mundo entero" — aseguró acostándose a mi lado luego de apagar las luces — Y ahora, cada vez que me veo en el espejo lo confirmo. Eres hermosa tal y como eres, Lucy.

— Siempre te pones tan cursi — Sonrío viendo como mi rostro se iluminaba gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Rachel siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor.

— Y cada vez que pienso en ti me da cosquillas en la panza — continuó acariciando mi mejilla — Cuando se que pronto te voy a ver me sudan las manos. Y cada vez que tú me abrazas para dormir yo… — no la deje continuar. Uní mis labios a los suyos desbordaba por tanto amor. Me sentía incontrolablemente muerta de amor por Rachel. — Y viviré diciéndote cuanto me encantas si me responderás así… — murmuró sobre mis labios luego de separarme.

— Ya cállate y bésame. — pedí sintiendo como mi corazón se agrandaba en cada beso que me dejaba.

No se lo confesaría nunca, pero comenzaba a preocuparme el hecho de tener que pasar los próximos cinco años lejos de ella. 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _**

_No se enojen con Quinn ni con Rachel. _

_Twitter: /heyjudeeok_

* * *

Capitulo Once

Dos horas con mi trasero aplastado en el asiento perteneciente al auto de Quinn. Sassy. Si, así solía llamarlo ella. Por suerte divina ya habíamos logrado llegar a Lima pero sin las respuestas que fuimos a buscar. La feria regresó a Ohio luego de seis meses de gira, o como sea que ellos lo llamen. ¿La mujer? Cero rastro de ella. Resultado: Quinn seguía en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. ¿Hasta cuándo? No lo sé… mis esperanzas ya se están marchitando. Quinn ya estaba entrando en el octavo mes de embarazo y yo era quien llevaba nota de eso teniendo en cuenta que acarreaba su barriga. Y quizá era aquello lo que me hacia estar de mal humor. Los pies dolían y solía visitar el baño al menos seis veces en el día. Estábamos viviendo los mejores meses de nuestras vidas, pero en la última semana las peleas no nos habían dado tregua. Algo estúpido e innecesario entre nosotras ya que, si una no mostraba bandera blanca en menos de cinco minutos la otra lo hacía en su lugar. Eso durábamos literalmente enojadas y separadas... o ni siquiera lo ultimo teniendo en cuenta que éramos tan orgullosas, pero siempre pendiente de la otra, que no nos marchábamos del lugar antes que la otra lo hiciera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

— ¿Pequeña? ¿Has visto esta barriga? — Protesto — No. — Hago una mueca con mis labios y ella rápidamente me besa fugazmente intentando borrar cualquier incomodidad que aparece en mí antes de tomar asiento en su lado de la mesa.

Habíamos decidido en mitad de camino que era buena idea detenernos en la heladería de Fred para tomar mi helado de fresa, pero lo descartamos tras ver el cartel de "regreso en una semana". Nos pareció completamente extraño, pero el hambre pudo más que la curiosidad cruzando al otro lado de la calle donde una cafetería nueva había abierto sus puertas al público.

— Te he visto y no es por nada, pero estás hermosa. No queda mucho. ¿Quieres algo de beber? — pregunta echándole un vistazo rápido a la carta.

— Si, pero la niña ni siquiera me hace caso. — Me cruzo de brazos. Creo que podía reconocerla de primer año en McKinley.

— Rach, apenas hemos llegado. Dale un poco más de tiempo.

— En mi defensa diré que… — balbuceo sin saber que acotar para mi defensa.

— Que eres hermosa… — Sonrío como boba cuando la escucho.

— No es justo que hagas eso. — Vuelvo a sonreír estirándome en mi asiento para poder apretar mis labios con los suyos pero un tirón en seco detiene mi acción. Quinn comienza a reír. — Esta gigantesca barriga no me… — mis palabras quedan ahogadas en su boca tomándome desprevenida. Ella si sabe como cambiar mi humor.

— Deja de rezongar, ahora mismo llamare para que nos atiendan. — Fruncí mi ceño tras escuchar sus palabras. Quinn Fabray era siempre la que se quejaba por todo, aun no sabía que se había fumado para estar en un estado de paz absoluto.

Le hace seña a una de las muchachas, la más joven para ser precisas, es rubia como ella y tienen el mismo corte pero la niñata lo tiene perfectamente atado en una coleta alta mientras Quinn, mejor dicho yo, hago que lo lleve más al estilo libre según como me levante esa mañana.

— Odio cuando coquetean contigo en mis narices. — murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que logre escucharme.

— ¿Coquetear? No sé lo que dices.

— Claro, no sabes lo que digo. — Bufo — Desde que has decidido entrar en el equipo de futbol, un sequito de estudiantes calenturientas te sigue a sol y sombra. ¡Si sabes de lo que hablo!

— Rach… — susurra Quinn al darse cuenta que la niña ya está parada a un costado de nosotras esperando a que nos decidamos a terminar nuestra conversación. Puedo ver el rubor en sus mejillas y como la atrevida muchacha mira sus piernas tras darse cuenta que le tocaba atender a "Rachel Berry". No sé qué demonios había hecho con Quinn con mi cuerpo, pero ver como se la devoraba con su mirada solo aumentaba mi molestia.

— ¿Qué tanto ves? — Apunto a la muchacha con mi dedo índice. — ¿Acaso se te ha perdido algo en las piernas de mi amiga? — Si. Aun lo nuestro no era oficial, y ya comenzaba arrepentirme de mi decisión.

— ¿Disculpe? — Me dice abriendo sus ojos como platos. _No te hagas. _Frunzo mi ceño.

— Nada, ella solo esta delirando por falta de sueño. Solo queremos algo para beber. — responde incomoda lanzándome miradas retadoras.

— Por supuesto — responde alisando su falda — ¿Qué puedo traerles?

— A mí un vaso de zumo, ¿Tú Quinn? — gira su rostro para mirarme en cambio yo, aun sigo haciendo contacto visual con la muchacha. — Fabray.

— Zumo también… natural. — Le sonrío a Quinn estirando mi mano para tomar la suya.

— Muy bien. — responde la muchacha girando en su lugar para traer nuestro pedido.

— ¡No, Espera! — Grito más fuerte de lo que pretendía pero teniendo en cuenta que estábamos casi solas en esta parte de la cafetería mucho no me importó. — No quiero zumo, mejor tráeme alguna gaseosa. — Ella asiente e intenta regresar pero nuevamente la interrumpo tras oír el susurro de Quinn. _Después te quejas de los gases. _— ¡No! — Ella solo se gira y suspira. Comienza a molestarse — Una enorme taza de café.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — me reprocha Quinn. Cierto, estoy embarazada. Pongo mis ojos en blanco, no es que el bebé saldría dando brincos hiperactivo por mi exceso de cafeína— Mejor un agua saborizada. — La muchacha golpetea sus dedos en su bandeja donde lleva los pedidos a unos pasos de nosotras y suspira advirtiéndome que esa es mi última oportunidad para cambiar mi opinión.

— Muy bien. — Dice una que me quedo en silencio sin cambiar mi pedido. Se gira y hace dos pasos hasta que mi voz vuelve a interrumpirla. — ¿Puedes decidirte de una maldita vez? — Con Quinn abrimos nuestras bocas sorprendidas.

— Solo… olvida el resto, trae dos zumos… de naranja y una botella de agua — Solo asiente y se marcha sin decirnos nada. Quinn me mira con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro! Tú lo has visto todo.

Ella negó con su cabeza — Es por eso que te miro así. Debes calmarte.

— Pero si ella fue la que me gritó… — señalo por donde se ha marchado y veo como viene con dos vasos pequeños y los respectivos zumos.

— Aquí tienen. — Me tiende la botella y el vaso, en cambio con Quinn parece tomarse todas las molestias. Abre la botella, le hace entrega del vaso y comienza a verter agua en el. Según Quinn fue un accidente pero yo sé que no lo fue. Tiró casi mitad del contenido en sus pantalones innecesariamente ajustados.

— ¡Lo siento, discúlpame! — habló dejando la botella a un lado mientras Quinn intentaba limpiarse con sus manos el pantalón.

— No te preocupes, estas cosas suceden — Toma varias servilletas de papel de nuestra mesa y mis alertas comienzan a sonar. La atrevida muchacha sin dudarlo comienza a toquetear a Quinn sin una gota de culpa o remordimiento. — No, no, no. Todo está bien. — Quinn intenta quitársela de encima tras ver como mi cara comienza a transformarse pero la muchacha parece comprometida con su trabajo, mucho más al descubrir las musculosas y bien formadas piernas que Quinn esconde a la vista de todos y que ha sabido como tornearlas.

— Ha sido mi culpa, déjame limpiarte. — Y es la gota que derramo de mi vaso, metafóricamente hablando, no lo soporto mas tras ver como se propasa tocando lo que es mío y solo mío. Literalmente mi cuerpo.

— ¡Rachel, no lo hagas! — se apresura a decir Quinn metiendo la pata con nuestros nombres, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

— Quinn supéralo.

— ¿Qué lo supere? — escucho nuevamente su voz tras pedir un poco de tregua dentro del coche camino a nuestras casas. — ¡Pero si te has lanzado encima de esa niña! ¡Literalmente!

— Ella empezó. — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Claro que no. Ella no empezó nada.

— ¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Qué viene luego? ¿La boda? — se cruza de brazos molesta.

— No exageres ni desvíes el tema aquí. ¿Con que cara la miraremos el lunes en clases?

— ¡¿Qué más da?! La niñata apenas va en primero. Seguro ni siquiera tuvo su primer periodo.

— Estas imposible, Rachel. — bufo cansada dejando que el silencio nos acompañe el resto del camino pero al parecer para ella aquello no era suficiente.

— ¿Podemos estar bien, Lucy? — estira su brazos para tomar mi mano y juguetear con ella. — ¿Por favor? — mire por el rabillo de mi ojo como hacia una adorable mueca de tristeza. ¡Joder! Ya ven como era imposible estar molesta con ella.

Suspiro — Lo estamos. — digo obteniendo su sonrisa como respuesta. — ¿Podemos retomar el tema de los afiches? — pregunto algo dudosa.

— De ninguna manera, Quinn.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco una vez que logro estacionar el auto en la entrada de mi casa. — ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no! — Responde desabrochando su cinturón — ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? ¡Ni siquiera es de verdad… solo una imitación de plástico!

— Siempre he querido ser la reina del baile y este año seria mía sin lugar a dudas, hasta que… — dejo inconclusa la frase.

— Pues no lo hare. Ni muerta.

— Yo colgare de todas formas los afiches el lunes antes que comiencen las clases.

— Déjame decirte que iré detrás de ti para descolgarlos. — se cruza de brazos.

— Y yo detrás de ti nuevamente para colgar unos nuevos. — la apunto molesta.

— ¡No me postulare para reina del baile, Quinn!

— No desaprovechare el momento de estar embarazada para obtener esa corona. ¿Quién crees que esta tan jodido para no votar a una tierna mamá adolescente? — grito frustrada.

— No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír.

Son las últimas palabras que escucho de su parte antes de abandonar el coche. Cierro mis ojos dejando caer mi frente en el volante por ser tan descuidada. Si, lo había cagado todo al decir aquello. Pero realmente quería ser la reina del baile y sabia que corría con una gran ventaja. Suspire antes de bajarme del auto para entrar en casa, de ninguna manera serviría el hecho de ir detrás de ella en este estado.

Frunzo mi ceño tras ver como Santana se alejaba de mi casa camino hacia mí.

— ¿Qué le sucede ahora a Fabray? — pregunta llegando a mi lado.

— Lo mismo de siempre. — respondo tomando asiento en el porche. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con total libertad. Las cosas entre nosotras, es decir Rachel y Santana, habían cambiado considerablemente sin razón aparente.

— Brittany me ha pedido que viniese a dejarle algo a su prima camino a casa. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mi? Nada. — levanto uno de mis hombros.

— ¿No sabes porque esta así Quinn? — niego con mi cabeza restándole importancia — sabes… el trato entre nosotras nunca fue el mejor, pero debo admitir que admiro la paciencia que tienes con ella a pesar de las cosas que te ha hecho.

— Esas cosas han quedado en el pasado. Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Solo eso? — frunzo mi ceño tras ver su sonrisa.

— No sé de que hablas.

— No puedes negarme que Fabray mueve tu avispero. — solo la miro unos segundos antes de apartar mi vista a la calle. Las farolas habían comenzado a encenderse iluminando parte de nuestra vereda. — Rachel…

— Solo somos amigas. — sentencio.

— Claro, amigas. Como lo somos con Brittany. — responde a conciencia sabiendo que lo suyo era un secreto a voces.

— Es complicado… — admito algo reticente — De todos modos no se qué haces aquí hablando conmigo.

— Ni yo, pero Brittany me ha contado algo que habló con Quinn… — dejó caer capturando mi completa atención.

— Y… — Me miró unos segundos en silencio antes de proseguir.

— ¿Cómo es eso que no quieres irte de aquí?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De eso mismo. Que no piensas audicionar para entrar en alguna universidad de arte dramático. ¿Sabes lo que dirá el pesado de Shuester?

— Espera ¿Qué? — Frunzo mi ceño — ¿Cómo es eso que Rachel no hará la audición? — Santana entrecierra sus ojos y comprendo mi error — No sé porque Quinn diría algo así.

— Le ha dicho a Britt que tú estabas muy decidida en eso. Dime porque te quedas aquí, Rachel. ¿Es por Quinn y su bebé?

— ¿Por, por Quinn? — balbuceo nerviosa.

— Rachel, ya no intentes ocultarlo más. Desde niñas me he dado cuenta que entre ustedes siempre habría algo más que amistad, hasta un ciego puede verlo. — exclama — Pero quedarte aquí solo para estar con Quinn no me parece justo. ¿Cómo crees que ella se sentiría al respecto? Sabiendo que ha sido quien interrumpió tú camino.

— Santana… — balbuceo confundida por tanta información alejándome de mi asiento improvisado.

— Rachel, piénsalo… tienes una oportunidad para salir de este agujero.

Niego con mi cabeza — Debo hablar con ella… — murmuro de camino hacia mi casa en busca de Rachel y más explicaciones.

¿Rachel no se iría? No, no. ¿Rachel se quedaría por mí? Triple no. ¿Pero que demonios se le había metido en su dura cabeza? ¿Acaso les estaba tomando el pelo? Porque no le veía ni pizca de gracia a todo este cuento de no quiero irme, quiero quedarme. ¿Qué demonios habíamos estado hablando durante meses? ¿Dónde habían quedado esas promesas que mantendríamos durante los cuatro años de carrera? No quería que Rachel se vaya, claro que no joder, pero debía hacerlo. Y me había estado esforzando durante todo este tiempo para no flaquear frente a ella y aferrarme a una de sus piernas suplicando que me llevase. Claro que no lo iba hacer, por supuesto que no, Rachel merecía cumplir sus sueños pero su testarudez me hacia doble trabajo. ¿Aguantaría sin tenerla cerca? No lo creo, pero es un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta hacer por ella. Estaba segura que lloraría la primera noche lejos de su cuerpo, pero ¡demonios! ¿En que estabas pensando Rachel?

Teniendo en cuenta que apenas son las ocho, abrí la puerta de mi casa y corrí escaleras arriba. Podía oír perfectamente cómo salía música de mi habitación, escuchando su voz sobre la canción. Me asome por la puerta pero ella ni siquiera estaba cerca. El baño.

— Rach… — llame pero su voz seguía cantando ensimismada en su propio mundo. Camine a paso lento atravesando mi habitación hasta llegar a mi baño. — Rachel tenemos que hablar.

— Mierda, Quinn. ¡Vete! — se lleva las manos a su pecho asustada y luego estira una intentando cerrarme la puerta en la cara. La detengo.

— Tenemos que hablar. — le aseguro.

— ¿Puedes aunque sea esperar a que termine aquí? — exclama sentada en el wáter.

— Oh… si, lo siento. — asiento dándole su privacidad camino hacia mi cama. Ella no demora mucho más en unirse.

— Dime que ha pasado ahora que… — la interrumpo.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? — le pregunto directamente. Mi corazón bombeaba acelerado.

Ella solo se queda parada en medio camino hacia mí, mirándome con sus ojos abiertos, claramente sorprendida por mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué dices? — balbuceó nerviosa.

— Lo que oyes. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

— Eh… ¿Dónde sino? — Frunce su ceño — Te recuerdo que estamos en cuerpos equivocados y…

— ¡No me tomes de estúpida, Rachel! — Exclamo — ¿Cómo es eso que no te irás a Nueva York? Que no harás la audición…

— Y se puede saber, solo por curiosidad… ¿De donde has sacado eso? — se cruza de brazos.

— Acaba de soltármelo Santana, que se lo has contado a Brittany. ¡Dime que solo es una broma que nos estas jugando a todos! — Exigí saber — ¿Es cierto si o no?

— Pues sí, es cierto. — Me responde con su cabeza bien erguida como si aquello le diera más peso a sus palabras — Me quedo y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — grito perdiendo la cordura. La cama ya no me resulta más mi lugar de confort, comenzando a pasearme de un lado a otro por toda mi habitación.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré sin ti?

— No me metas en esto, Rachel. No te atrevas — la apunto con mi dedo — Yo no quiero tener nada que ver en esto. ¿Qué hay del montón de conversaciones que hemos tenido? ¿Qué hay de las promesas?

— Mi promesa ha sido no separarme de ti. Estar juntas. Y hemos hecho esa promesa el primer día que nos hemos conocido, no la romperé ahora que te he recuperado.

— ¡Éramos unas crías, Rachel! — llevo mis manos al rostro, negando con mi cabeza sin creer sus palabras. — Tú no perteneces aquí.

— Yo pertenezco a tu lado, Quinn. Y no me marchare así me espere lo mejor allí… no sin ti. — me apunta con su dedo y su voz furiosa. — ¿Por qué nadie quiere entenderme a mi? ¡Pero qué más da! Todavía seguimos atascadas en cuerpos que no son nuestros y cada vez queda menos para terminar el año. Yo seré Quinn y me quedare en Lima, ¿Qué harás siendo tú en mi cuerpo? ¿Marcharte lejos de tu bebé?

— No juegues sucio, Rachel… yo se que encontrare la forma de romper esto que nos está pasando. Lo sé.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero eso no cambiara las cosas aquí. Así vuelva a mi cuerpo nada me asegura que entrare en NYADA mucho menos que me irá bien en la audición.

— ¿Estas de broma? Tienes una voz única y estoy segura que lo que buscan son talentos como el tuyo.

— Yo no estaría tan segura. — se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tú sabes perfectamente el potencial que tienes y has alardeado tu vida entera en base a ello. ¿Recuerdas las veces que hemos ensayado de niñas la entrega de premios? ¿Lo recuerdas Rachel?

— Claro. Mucha más opción no te quedaba porque luego te acusaría con nuestros padres y no obtendrías tus galletas.

— Quizá te hice pensar eso, pero en verdad disfrutaba oírte cantar y hacer payasadas. Rachel… — suspiro — Has trabajado muy duro para dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Qué tal si fallo en la audición? Si se me olvida la letra o me equivoco… lo que sea. Adiós universidad…

— ¿Fallar tú? Eso es imposible al menos que así lo quieras, pero tú no serias capaz ¿cierto Rachel? — Solo se encoje de hombros antes de recostarse en mi cama — ¿Qué estas queriéndome decir, hum? — aprieto mi mandíbula soportando las ganas que intentan superarme de gritarle. ¡Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma! — ¡Responde, maldición! — grito perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Sabes lo que sucederá? — Me pregunta apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama — Yo me iré a la universidad y tú… tú te quedaras aquí. — señala disgustada comenzando a tragar saliva, clara señal de soportar las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Y que con eso, Rachel? Ya hemos hablado al respecto. Tenemos internet. Skype. Tú vendrás en las fiestas y yo iré las veces que pueda.

— ¿Skype? ¡Skype! — Exclama fuera de sí — Es como estar en una relación con un fantasma. La distancia siempre arruina las cosas. Todo cambiara, Quinn. Con el tiempo quieras o no, cambiara. — se sorbió la nariz mirando sus propias manos sin querer enfocar su mirada en la mía.

— Escúchame — pido llegando hasta su lado, tomando asiento cerca de ella levantando su mentón para mirarnos a los ojos — Las personas cambian con el correr de los días, se van convirtiendo en la mejor versión de ellos mismos con las experiencias adquiridas. Lo nuestro cambiara, eso es seguro, pero para bien si nosotras ponemos fe en ello. Nos haremos fuertes con la distancia y…

— Tú conocerás a alguien más… gente nueva. — corta mi discurso para comenzar el propio.

— Así como también tú conocerás personas, Rachel. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

— ¿Y si dejas de quererme? — vuelve a sorberse la nariz y solo me queda sonreír por lo tierna que se ve ahora mismo.

— Jamás podría dejar de quererte a ti. Te has colado en lo más profundo de mi corazón… créeme que nadie podrá sacarte de allí. — le acaricio la mejilla pero ella toma mi mano antes de hablar. — Estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

— Quinn… no cambiare de opinión. Ya es decisión tomada. Me quedare.

Inhalo reteniendo el aire antes de alejar mi mano de ella y romper el agarre. Grito completamente molesta con ella.

— ¿Por qué eres tan frustrante, Rachel? — pregunto sintiendo como las lagrimas comienzan a juntarse en mis ojos. La impotencia desborda mi cuerpo. — ¡Tú no perteneces aquí! Y quedándote nunca lo lograras.

— Entiende tú que algo real está pasando entre nosotras, que no dejare que la distancia nos afecte. Me quedare aquí, contigo y con el bebe.

— Oh no, por supuesto que no. — niego con mi cabeza volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunta arrastrándose por la cama hasta sentarse en el borde — ¿Lucy?

— No me llames así… — me muerdo el labio enojada sabiendo que jugaba con mi temperamento. Completamente furiosa con Rachel, la apunto con mi dedo y las palabras parecen no querer salir de mi boca. Sabía que me odiaría por el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo misma me descomponía de solo pensarlo pero… — No te quedaras por mí, claro que no. Yo no seré la razón de tu frustración en un futuro.

— Lucy… por favor. Necesito que te pongas en mi lugar y entiendas que…

— ¡Nada! — Exclamo — Se ha acabado, Rachel.

— Eh… ¿Qué? — frunce su ceño abandonando mi cama.

— Lo que oyes… — respondo rompiendo en llanto. — Tú no te quedaras aquí, no por mi Rachel.

— ¿Me estas dejando, Quinn? ¿Eso quieres decir? — preguntó tapando su boca, ahogando el llanto que abandonaba su cuerpo.

— Lo estoy dejando, si.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_No hay excusas por el tiempo en que me demore, solo días de ausencia en casa y ocupados con la universidad. ¡Este capitulo se me borró 3 veces! _

_Respecto a los comentarios, muchas se quejaron por el tema de la decision de Quinn, comentando que las hacia parecer como si tuviesen 10 años. Que levante la mano quien no ha actuado impulsivamente alguna vez. _

_Por supuesto que se lo demandante que es una carrera, mucho mas medicina, y contando el hecho de tener un bebé, por eso mismo Quinn debe quedarse en Lima pero no quiere que Rachel lidie con eso tambien, por eso mismo no quiere ceder lugar. Esta convencida que los cambios de cuerpos se producirán en algun momento. Rachel es quien, quizas, perdio las esperanzas sobre ello. Lamento muchisimo si no fui clara en el capitulo y no supe reflejarlo._

_Respecto a las actualizaciones, mucho mas no puedo hacer. Tengo dias buenos y malos, pero no abandonare el fic. No le quedan mas de 10 caps. A quien le moleste el tema de mi ritmo respecto a eso, es libre de no leer mis fics. Entiendo lo frustrante que es esperar una actualizacion, pero tambien comprendan que de este lado tambien tengo actividades como la mayoria de ustedes, y que, subo capitulos cuando el tiempo me lo permite. _

_No me extiendo mas. Si tienen una queja, gustosa la recibire en mi twitter o por aca. Siempre con respeto, claro esta. _

_¡Disfruten! Y queda nada para el gran momento..._

* * *

Capitulo Doce.

**— ¿Has podido hacer lo que te pedí? **

**— Oh… y soy Quinn. — Q.**

**— ¿Por qué demonios aun sigues usando el móvil de la enana? Y si… estás hablando con Santana después de todo. — S.**

Sonreí. Que Santana le estuviese haciendo un favor a Rachel Berry era cosa de no creer, pero eso sería nuestro pequeño secreto. Volví a teclear rápidamente un texto.

**— Entrar en McKinley por la noche no está permitido, Santana. Pero de todas formas gracias. — Q.**

**— ¿Qué diversión tiene hacerlo sin correr riesgos? Ya quiero ver la cara de todos mañana. Por cierto… Britt te envía saludos. — S.**

Volví a sonreír. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que Santana le pidiera ser novias?

**— ¿Has podido ver a Rachel hoy? — Q.**

Me mordí el labio volviendo hacer una mueca con mi boca tomándome la barriga. Los dolores los últimos días habían comenzado a molestar más de lo normal.

**— No. Desaparecida del mapa. — S. **

Decidí apartar el móvil cuando una punzada fuerte me tomó por sorpresa. Incline mi cuerpo hacia delante, tomando la parte baja, comenzando a respirar pausadamente.

Joder. Era de no parar. Sentía como la barriga se ponía dura, y los sudores aparecían. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Quinn? Ya era el segundo día que no sabía nada de ella. La pelea se mantuvo, llegando al punto de ni siquiera querer hablarnos. Yo era cabezota pero ella lo era aun más. Ambas recapacitamos sobre el tema. Lo cierto es que comprendió que estando en cuerpos diferentes, el futuro se cerraba en nuestras narices. No lo he dicho en voz alta, pero en mi mente la idea de no poder revertir toda esta situación ya sonaba más fuerte. Lo poco de esperanza que quedaba ya lo estaba perdiendo.

— Quinn… ¿Qué sucede?

La voz ronca del padre de Quinn atravesó la sala anunciando su llegada. Escuche sin poder ver como tiraba parte de sus pertenencias vaya a saber donde para correr en mi auxilio. Judith había decidido hacer las compras del mes justo este día donde la jodida barriga presentaba problemas.

— Nada… — balbucee a falta de aire — Solo, solo una molestia pequeña. Nada de que… preocuparse — llene mis pulmones de aire apretando mis ojos para soportar el dolor.

— ¿Nada? — Exclama asustado — Pero si te estás muriendo del dolor. — Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro completamente nervioso — ¿Qué hago? — Se tomó la cabeza — ¿Te llevo al médico? ¿Llamo a Judith? ¿Qué tal Leroy? Él sabrá que hacer… — se alejó de mi línea de visión pero rápidamente volvió corriendo — Joder, pero si está trabajando… ¿Qué hago? — aquello ya me provocaba risa pero no podía burlarme de él en su cara. En verdad lucia aterrado. Pobre Judith — ¿Quieres comer algo? — Fruncí mi ceño arrugando mi cara casi divertida — Olvida lo ultimo… — se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

— Tranquilízate, Russel. — Pido aun sorprendida por lo atento y cariñoso que había resultado ser este último tiempo. Era la clase de persona que Quinn siempre describía cuando era pequeña. Su héroe. — Pasara… pronto. — digo un poco mas aliviada poniendo mi espalda recta para apoyarla contra el respaldo del sofá. Él rápidamente pone dos almohadones bien mullidos detrás de mí.

— ¿Acabo de ofrecerte comida? — frunce su ceño un poco más sereno tras ver como recupero mi color. Ambos reímos. — ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Dónde está tu madre?

— Compras — respondo de modo automático estirando mi brazo para tomar una botella de agua escondida a mi lado, en los pies del sofá. Le doy un sorbo sintiendo como mi garganta y parte de mi pecho se refresca.

— ¿Y Rachel?

La pregunta del millón. ¿Y Rachel? Pues aquí mismo. La pregunta era ¿Y Quinn? No lo sé. Lleva exactamente dos días sin aparecer por aquí. No llamadas. No mensajes. No visitas. Habíamos superado la discusión sobre el futuro, y aquello me tomaba por sorpresa.

— No lo sé. — me encojo de hombros tapando la botella para regresarla a su lugar.

— Quinn… — Russel suspiró. ¿Se aproximaba alguna conversación seria? ¡Joder! Yo no quería tenerla con él. Me aterraba la idea… y la incomodidad. — Ayer he hablado con Hiram. — Clave mis ojos en él — Leroy aun sigue un poco molesto con Rachel por el tema de la audición y el no querer irse a Nueva York.

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¡Nada! Mis padres llevaban enfadados días desde que presione a Quinn para dar la noticia sobre quedarme aquí. Que era mi decisión y nada podría cambiarlo. Muchas veces Quinn apareció en mitad de la noche saturada por los reproches de mi padre sobre el tema de la universidad.

— ¿Recuerdas la veces que hemos tenido a Rachel hablando sin parar sobre cuando seria una estrella reconocida? — Preguntó Russel y yo solo me limite a asentir.

Aun recuerdo las veces que me he quedado a dormir aquí, sometiendo a Quinn a jugar algún juego referido a musicales, karaoke o lo que sea, aclarando que aquello me serviría como practica hacia un brillante futuro como actriz y cantante. Y comprendo que mis padres estén caminando por las paredes sin entender mi repentina decisión, sabiendo que por años, y en los últimos meses, antes de que sucediese todo esto, estaba completamente enfocada en salir de Lima. Parloteando sin parar las cualidades de cada universidad, y buscando residencia para quedarme en Nueva York.

— Sé que existe poco dialogo entre nosotros, hija. Pero… Sabes que Rachel se está quedando por ti, ¿no? — Preguntó con cautela estudiando en todo momento mi rostro. Yo solo permanecía con mis piernas cruzadas, acariciando la barriga. Entendía su preocupación.

— Claro… — murmuro.

— Quinn, cariño… ¿Comprendes que estas siendo un poco injusta con ella? Quedándose aquí solo está perdiendo oportunidades que no se sabe si volverá a tener.

— Aquí también tendrá oportunidades... — Puntualice comenzando a molestarme al entender por donde iba la conversación — No es algo que yo le he pedido. Ella ha tomando la decisión por sí misma y yo no interferiré en ello.

— No quiero que te enfades por esto… — dice haciendo referencia a mi cambio repentino de humor — Y sabemos que quizá tú tenias un futuro planeado junto a ella en New Heaven y Nueva York, pero has tomado tus propias decisiones, hija… y son cosas que no se pueden volver atrás — me observa unos segundos esperando palabras de mi parte. Continua — ¿Ustedes están, ya sabes… juntas? — pregunta nervioso. Yo solo respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba con Quinn en estos momentos — Quizá ella se queda aquí por la relación…

— Yo no la dejaría por nada en el mundo.

— Nadie está hablando de dejar, Quinn… pero estamos preocupados por ustedes. Creemos que no están tomando las decisiones correctas, y como padres… debemos interferir. — confesó.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

— Hija, con tu madre también hemos sido adolescentes aunque yo la he conocido en la universidad. Pero por los trabajos y mi traslado, hemos tenido que separarnos por un tiempo. Pero cuando tenía tu edad recuerdo que pensaba que lo sabía todo, pero créeme que eso solo es una mentira. Quinn no lo sabes todo, y no tienes la verdad absoluta en esto. Ni tú, ni Rachel. Y nos preocupa como padres que ambas se estén perdiendo cosas allí fuera que podrán querer pero que se niegan a tener.

— Yo solo quiero a… Rachel — respondo segura.

— Tiene una audición el lunes por la mañana, ha dicho que no se presentara. Ya estamos a viernes, hija. — señaló Russel provocando que bajase mi mirada. Por supuesto que sabía que el lunes la directora de NYADA vendría para las audiciones. Quinn había aventado por los aires la carta de la universidad antes de dar el portazo que marco el comienzo de nuestro distanciamiento y ruptura.

— Rachel no quiere audicionar. — Remarque.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó pero no respondí. Nadie sería capaz de comprender nuestra situación. El camino fácil era ignorar y seguir firme en la decisión. — ¿Te has preguntado qué será de su vida en unos años? ¿Tú la ves aquí, en Lima, desperdiciando su talento para solo ser una simple ama de casa?... Yo no estoy en contra de esa labor, creo que tu madre es una excelente de hecho, pero Rachel… ella tiene talento y tú solías repetirlo a diario hasta el cansancio. — fije la vista en mis manos, jugando con ellas nerviosamente. Russel suspiró — ¿Entiendes nuestro punto, Quinn? Sabemos que se quieren, se que tú lo haces, siempre lo has hecho y no pretendo que te separes de ella, pero es necesario que pienses en ella. En ti también… ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?

¡Qué pregunta! ¡Parecía una jodida broma!

— Aun recuerdo la vez que vendiste tu cámara por Rachel ¿lo recuerdas? — me pregunta recostándose sobre el sofá, dándome un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

— ¿Su, mi cámara? — Balbucee — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De la cámara que te he obsequiado! La que he traído de Europa. — frunce su ceño.

— Pero si esa cámara… se ha dañado.

— ¿Qué dices? — Se burla con una carcajada — Aun recuerdo tu cara de terror cuando fui a pedírtela prestada y tú inventaste una excusa teniendo que confesar la verdad. — me observa un momento. Mi cara seguramente decía _¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! _— Has vendido tu cámara para comprarle un regalo a Rachel… — aclara comenzando su historia.

_— ¡Mamaaaaaá! — Gritó una pequeña rubia entrando en su casa, tirando su pequeña mochila en mitad de camino hacia la cocina — ¡Mamaaaaaá! — Gritó con más fuerza._

_— ¿Q-que sucede… hija? — apareció una agitada Judy detrás de Quinn, con sus pantalones a medio abrochar. _

_— Nada — Sonríe como un pequeño angelito para no recibir una reprimenda — Necesito dinero. _

_Judy suspiró. Debía conversar con su hija seriamente. Un día de estos le daría un susto de muerte, literalmente hablando. Debía saber diferenciar casos de urgencia o terminaría como el niño mentiroso del cuento sobre el lobo y las ovejas. _

_— ¿Dinero? ¿Para qué? — suspiró retomando sus quehaceres domésticos. La comida no se prepararía sola._

_— Debo comprarle un regalo a Rach… por su cumpleaños — respondió una sonriente rubia subiéndose al taburete para alcanzar un poco de comida. _

_— ¡No! ¡Quinn! Eso aun esta crudo, te hará mal… — la alejó agitando el trapo de cocina a su alrededor._

_— ¡Pero es rico! — exclamó volviendo a robar un poco de aquella mescla. _

_— Es masa de galletas… luego tendremos que ir al médico por ti. — Tomó el tazón para alejarlo de las garras de su hija — Respecto al dinero… ya le hemos comprado regalo a Rachel. Ahora vete a bañar si quieres ir a visitarla. _

_— ¡De ninguna manera le daré una sosa muñeca! — Protestó cruzando sus brazos. _

_— Quinn, la semana pasada te pareció buena idea. Ahora no podemos ir por otro regalo, ve a ducharte. — señalo el camino. _

_— ¡Que no, no, no! — Negó con su cabeza — Rach ya es una niña grande. No juega con muñecas. _

_— ¿Y qué quieres obsequiarle?_

_— ¡Un micrófono! — Exclamó —Ella cuando me canta lo hace usando un cepillo… definitivamente ese regalo va con ella. _

_— No, Quinn. Un micrófono es muy costoso. — negó con su cabeza regresando a la tarea de cortar algunas verduras. _

_— Jooo, ¡Mamá! — Protestó — Pero tú eres grande, tienes dinero, por favor. — Rogó. _

_— Usa tu mesada. — sugirió._

_—No me alcanza. — Por supuesto que Quinn había roto su pequeño cerdito rosado, dándose cuenta que solo debía quitar el tapón en su panza, ya era demasiado tarde. El dinero del cerdo ricachón no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para comprar uno de juguete. Debería comenzar a decirle "no" a Rachel cada vez que se le antojaban dulces._

_— Pregúntale a tu padre si puede darte._

_— No. Él me enviara a ti de nuevo y tú a él. No caeré en sus juegos. — respondió segura robándole una sonrisa a su madre. ¡Aja! De ninguna manera haría el tonto de un lado a otro._

_— Pues, entonces la muñeca parece ser una buena idea. _

_Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó su camino hacia el estudio de su padre. ¡De ninguna manera! Se encargaría de hacer desaparecer esa muñeca misteriosamente. _

_— ¡Paaaapi! — cambió su estado anímico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo sea por dinero. Corrió hasta saltar a los brazos de su padre, quien sentado en su silla, la recibió con sorpresa. — Te quiero mucho — tomó su rostro para dejarle un beso en su mejilla. Russel comenzó a reír. _

_— ¿Qué quieres pedirme? — dijo viendo como los ojos de su hija se entrecerraban. _

_— ¿Dinero? — sonrió diabólicamente, mostrando todos sus dientes, con sus labios duros._

_— Quita ya esa cara — bromeó pasando la mano por su rostro — Pregúntale a tu m… _

_— Ella me dijo que estaba bien. — Lo interrumpió — Que viniese a decírtelo — extendió su mano. Russel lo dudo unos segundos antes de responder. _

_— Lo siento hija, pero no tengo efectivo aquí mismo. ¿Qué hay con tus ahorros? — preguntó retomando su trabajo una vez que Quinn se alejó. _

_— No me alcanza. — murmuró. _

_— ¿Por qué no? ¿Para qué quieres dinero de todas formas? _

_— Regalo de Rach… _

_— Oh, pero tu madre tiene cubierto eso. Me ha comentado que le compró una hermosa muñeca. _

_— Olvídalo… — hizo un gesto con sus manos antes de abandonar el estudio de su padre. _

_Debía de planear algo rápidamente. ¿Cómo demonios conseguía tanto dinero su prima Brittany? Tomó su mentón pensando en aquello. No estaba dentro de sus planes hablar con su gato loco para hacer negocios. ¡Eso! Uno consigue dinero vendiendo cosas. _

_Corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba escuchando los gritos de madre sobre tener cuidado, que no quería terminar en el médico. ¡¿Pero que tenia aquella mujer con los hospitales?!_

_Abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la cámara que su padre le trajo en uno de sus tantos viajes. Había sacado unas pocas fotos, todas a Rachel. Rachel y su bicicleta. Rachel comiendo helado con su boca sucia. Rachel con su boca llena de galletas. Rachel enviándole un beso con bigotes de leche. Rachel mostrando uno de sus dientes en primer plano y detrás ella con una sonrisa luciendo una pequeña ventanita negra en su dentadura. _

_Todo sea por aquel micrófono. La tomó entre sus manos, cubriéndola debajo de su sweater antes de regresar a la sala. _

_— ¡Ya regreso! — gritó dando un portazo sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su madre. Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleo como si el mundo se acabara detrás de su espalda. _

* * *

_— ¡Feliz cumple, Rach! — Saludó una alegre rubia antes de entrar en la casa de su pequeña vecina — ¡Abre el regalo! — exclamó ansiosa provocando la risa en algunos mayores que visitaban a la morena en su día. _

_— Gracias, Lucy. — respondió una sonriente niña corriendo hacia la sala. Allí estaban sus tíos, algunos amigos de sus padres y sus dos abuelas, que inmediatamente abrieron sus brazos para arropar y besuquear a una loquilla rubia. Quinn no iba a negarlo, las abuelas de Rach le parecían algo locas pero definitivamente sabían hacer las galletas más deliciosas del mundo entero. Solían ponerle extra de chispas de chocolates. ¡Extras! ¡Chocolate! ¡Galletas! Y no se hable más, aquello era suficiente para Quinn._

_— ¡AyDiosMio! — chilló una morena completamente sorprendida. Sus hermosos ojos marrones, ahora brillantes, iban del paquete hacia Quinn y de regreso al paquete. — ¡No lo has hecho! ¡Sí! — gritó lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga para llenarla de besos sobre sus mejillas, provocando la risa en la rubia._

_— ¿Te gusta? _

_— ¿Si me gusta? — Chilló — ¡Ella pregunta si me gusta! ¡Me encanta, Lucy! — Se emocionó quitándolo de su empaque — ¡Y es rosado! ¡Miren papis! — mostró con una enorme sonrisa su regalo. _

_— Iremos por ti cuando mi casa sea un loquero, Quinnie — la señaló Hiram con una sonrisa. — Gracias por eso. — los grandes comenzaron a reír. _

_— ¿Dónde están los demás niños? — preguntó extrañada mirando a su alrededor, luego de recibir un poco de chocolate para beber. _

_— ¿Niños? — preguntó Rachel fijando su vista en el micrófono. Se encogió de hombros — ¿A qué te refieres? _

_— Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, y los niños son un requisito para ello. — Apuntó lo obvio —Es una fiesta sin pastel. _

_— Pues, yo n he preparado un pastel para hoy — Quinn abrió sus ojos sorprendida — ¡Solo es broma! — le dio un pequeño empujón en su hombro. — Gracias por esto. — susurró cerca de su oído antes de darle un fuerte abrazo._

_— No fue nada. — se encogió de hombros. — Y los niños… _

_— Lucy… nadie quiso venir a mi fiesta. — respondió algo triste. Quinn frunció su ceño. ¿Nadie? Mañana tendría que encargarse de ellos. ¡Nadie osaba de poner triste a su amiga y salir ileso! _

_— Oye… tengo una idea. —le devolvió el pequeño empujón con su cuerpo. _

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó cabizbaja. _

_— Tengo boletos para la feria — Sonrió entusiasta contagiando un poco a su amiga — Y adivina que mas… _

_— ¿Qué? — se mordió el labio ocultando las ganas de sonreír tras ver la cara emocionada de Quinn. _

_—Estuve practicando tiro al blanco. Esta vez ganare un oso para ti — le guiño el ojo. _

_— No lo sé… eso tengo que verlo. _

_— ¡¿Y que esperamos?! — Exclamó provocando la risa en su amiga. _

* * *

_— ¡Lucy! — gritó una morenita cargando sus peluches algo cansada. — ¡Espérame, Lucy! _

_— ¡Joo! Rach, solo nos queda media hora. Mira la cola. — Apuntó hacia la atracción. — Quiero montarme en ella. _

_— Pero… es decir, no sé si eso sea buena idea, Lucy. — respondió nerviosa inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar lo enorme que era aquella rueda. _

_— ¡Mira ese Noria, Rach! ¡Es enorme! ¡Debemos subirnos! — exclamó ansiosa señalando hacia la atracción._

_Demonios, si. Rachel ya lo había visto, como para no hacerlo pero no quería montarse en esa cosa gigante. Mucho menos quedar como una cobarde, pero ¿Y si se quedaban atascadas allí arriba? _

_— No podemos… — balbuceó siendo arrastrada por su amiga — N-no… no podemos. — Volvió a repetir capturando su atención — No tenemos la altura. — dijo mas aliviada señalando al muchacho que se encargaba de medir a los niños. _

_— No importa, pasaremos detrás de él sin que se dé cuenta. _

_— Pero… pero… — sintió nuevamente como sus piernas corrían sin poder controlarlas detrás de su rubia amiga. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado, o en qué momento ya se encontraban sonrientes, bueno solo Quinn, sentadas abrochando sus cinturones. _

_— Lucy esto está muy mal… muy mal —dijo en voz baja claramente asustada, aferrándose a la barra de hierro — ¡No quiero morir! —exclamó llamando la atención de algunos niños que ya reían tras ver su cara de espanto cuando la atracción comenzó a moverse. _

_— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! — Gritó alegre y burlona — ¡Esto es genial! — Abrió sus brazos pero siendo tomados rápidamente por la morena para que volviese a agarrarse de la barra. La seguridad ante todo. — Rach… tus ojos se saldrán en cualquier momento. Es como si le tuvieses miedo a las… alturas — balbuceó la última palabra cayendo en la cuenta que si, ¡Su amiga le temía a las alturas! — Oh oh… — hizo una mueca con su boca. — ¿Lo siento? _

_— Solo… solo déjame… bajar de aquí y sabrás de lo que soy… capaz — dijo nerviosa viendo como las cabezas comenzaban a dibujarse más pequeñas._

_— Mírame… — pidió dulcemente — Rach… mírame — Tomó sus manos, desprendiendo con suavidad uno a uno sus dedos de la barra — Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? — Rachel negó con su cabeza completamente en estado de shock — ¿Qué pensara oso de peluche de ti? — señaló a un peludo león. _

_Rachel frunció su ceño — Apestas poniendo nombres._

_— Oye… que lo he ganado para ti. — La pequeña morena comenzó a reír por lo bajo — ¿De qué te ríes? _

_— Lucy… no has tirado un solo patito de hule. _

_— Ya… pero tienes a oso de peluche contigo ¿no? — La morena negó con su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa. El pobre señor terminó regalándoles aquel león más por pena que por logro propio. Ver a Quinn frustrada, sacando su lengua calculando su tiro, era digno de ver. — Mira, mira… — apuntó a su alrededor. _

_— No me hagas ver, Lucy. — Susurró tirando de su gorro de lana hacia abajo para tapar sus ojos. _

_— No, mira Rach… — tomó su mano y acomodo un poco su gorro para que pudiese ver lo que tanto deseaba mostrarle. — ¿Ves todas esas luces allí abajo? — La morena asintió viendo por el rabillo de su ojo. No quería arriesgarse demasiado. _

_— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos detenemos? — chilló sintiendo como su asiento se mecía hacia delante y atrás por la repentina parada. _

_— Nada, nada… suelen hacer esto. Ahora mira… — La tranquilizó pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro para atraerla hacia ella — Podemos ver el mundo desde aquí arriba. _

_— Hmmm… Lucy… solo son las afuera de Lima. _

_— Lo sé… pero mira — sacudió suavemente el cuerpo de su amiga — Es como si estuviésemos en la cima del mundo. _

_Rachel suspiró. Se estaba bien entre los brazos de su amiga, no podía negarlo. _

_— Te quiero, Lucy. — sonrió aferrándose a su cuerpo una vez que oyó "yo también"_

_— Feliz cumpleaños, Rach. _

* * *

— ¿Quinn? — pregunte una vez que di por terminada la conversación con Russel, decidiendo ir en busca de Quinn para hablar las cosas. Lo comprendí todo, a empujones pero lo hice. Volví a gritar su nombre una vez que me asegure que mi casa estaba desierta. Me extrañaba el hecho de no tener noticias de su parte.

Subí las escaleras, corriendo rápidamente hacia mi puerta cuando oí una tos bastante rasposa.

— ¿Quinn? — pregunte asomando mi cabeza por la puerta. Mi habitación era un completo desastre y Quinn, ella parecía estar viviendo debajo de una montaña de basura y pañuelos.

— ¿R-rach? — susurró aclarando su garganta en todo momento. — No te acerques. — sacó su brazo debajo del acolchado para impedir mis pasos, por supuesto que no le hice caso, ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Por dios, Quinn! ¡Estas volando en fiebre! — toque su frente corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño para tomar una toalla y mojarla con agua fría. — Ponte esto… — despeje un poco el flequillo de la frente y coloque la toalla allí.

— No, tengo frio. — balbuceó aferrándose al acolchado.

— Quinn, no puedes estar tan abrigada. Déjame quitar aunque sea esta… — tironeo viendo como rápidamente la libera de su agarre. — ¿Dónde demonios están mis padres? — protestó completamente enfadada con la barriga a cuestas.

— Todavía no han regresado.

— ¿Por eso no has ido a clases? — Asiente — Debiste avisarme para cuidar de ti, Quinn. — suspiro arrojando todos los pañuelos al cesto de basura. — ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto extrañada tomando la caja de un DVD.

— N-no, no lo sé… creo que me lo ha dado Britt para ti hace unos días. — Se acurruca aun más en la cama.

— ¿Has tomado alguna medicación? — Asiente — Iré a prepararte un poco de té. Eso ayudara.

— Rachel, no. Debes estar en reposo… — murmura cansada.

— No me hará nada.

Y así fue. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta, ayudando a Quinn a sentarse en la cama para tomar su té con miel y limón.

— Puedes, puedes sentarte aquí si quieres…

Mentiría si dijese que aquello no me causo ternura con la nariz completamente roja y el pelo revuelto, mi flequillo parado completamente.

— Pondré esto si no te molesta. — Mostré el DVD tomando mi laptop para reproducirlo. Regrese hacia la cama, ocupando el lado izquierdo de Quinn. Ella respiró sobre el té, sintiendo como el calor de la humeante bebida penetraba en su nariz.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Frunzo mi ceño una vez que le doy clic y recuesto mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama — ¿Es… una ecografía? — miró hacia mi derecha, Quinn parecía tan o más confundida que yo.

— Eso parece… — murmura perdida en la pantalla —Me pregunto de dónde sacara estas cosas Britt.

— ¿Eso es… — ¿acaso era una clínica? Comenzaba a rogar mentalmente que aquello solo sean actrices extras con un decorado de mentira. De ninguna manera podía ser una sala de parto.

— Quita eso ahora mismo — espeta Quinn nerviosa tras escuchar el primer grito de dolor de aquella pobre mujer, mostrando como hacia sus ejercicios de respiración, soportando la contracción.

— No, espera… quiero verlo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Esa mujer es mi tía! Quien la esta torturando es mi prima Brittany — gira su rostro hacia la pared haciendo una mueca de dolor tras dejar la taza sobre la mesa de noche — Me niego rotundamente a ver la… ya sabes, de mi tía.

— No seas bebé, Quinn. Es solo tu tía y Brittany. ¿Qué tan mal puede estar? Solo son las contracciones, ni siquiera ha dado a luz todavía. Vamos, mira… — Empujo de su brazo para que vuelva a su lugar.

— Bebé ni nada, quita eso Rachel. — Tensa su mandíbula — Solo hace que me sienta… ¡Oh, Dios! —Se tapa ambos oídos y yo solo sonrío por lo escandalosa que resulto ser. — ¡Baja el volumen, que deje de gritar!

— No, no… mira… vamos, Quinn. Mira — sacudo ansiosa su brazo — Están preparando a tu tía para dar a luz.

— No mirare eso, quítalo de una maldita vez. — mis sacudidas en su brazo se detienen tras escuchar el primer grito de la mujer. Esto ya no me parece para nada gracioso. Abro mis ojos como platos tragando saliva sin poder creer lo que se reproduce frente a mis ojos.

_— Sácala… ¡sácala de una jodida vez! ¡Tú me has hecho esto, Stephen! ¡MALDICIÓN! _

La cara de la mujer parece estar siendo poseída por el fantasma más despiadado de este mundo. Su piel se torna de un color bordo por la fuerza sobre humana que hace para ayudar a los médicos a quitar a Brittany de allí. AyDiosMio. Me tapo los ojos instintivamente, no quiero que eso me pase. ¡Quiero ya mismo mi cuerpo de regreso!

— ¡Oh, mierda! — grito asustada

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le hacen? Dime

— No, no, no… no mires, dios. Pobre mujer… sácala, ¡Brittany sal de una vez! — Grito estrujando la mano que Quinn me tiende — Se desgarrara… esa mujer se desgarrara del dolor. ¡Puje, señora! — _¡Te odio Stephen! _Los insultos por parte de la rubia siguen oyéndose en los parlantes del mi laptop y yo me tapo los ojos a medias con mis manos

— ¡Díganle a ese bebe que deje de maltratar a mi tía!

— ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? — chillo consternada. Al parecer la madre de Brittany ha comenzado a dar sus últimos esfuerzos

_— Puedo ver la cabecita… vamos mami, tu puedes. _— Escucho como la doctora alienta para que prosiga haciendo fuerza.

Quiero vomitar.

— ¿Esa es la cabeza de Brittany? — La voz de Quinn me llama la atención y grito tras mirar su pálida cara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?... Quinn — sus ojos se tornan blancos y su cuerpo se desvanece en el cama — ¡Lucy! — muevo su cuerpo pero no parece dar señales de vida

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — entra mi padre Hiram en la habitación, seguramente por escuchar nuestros gritos.

— ¡Papi! — grito desesperada tomándolo por sorpresa. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! — ¡Quita eso! — imploro señalando hacia mi laptop quitándolo de su asombro.

— ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿A quién están matando? — Aparece Leroy desesperado y algo agitado cargando varias bolsas — ¿Hija? — arroja todo al suelo y corre hacia nosotras ocupándose rápidamente del estado de Quinn que permanece aun tendida sobre la cama.

_— Mieeeerda. No puedo más… sácala. _

Un nuevo grito de la rubia me alerta recordándome que el video aun sigue latente en la pantalla.

— Aww, es una mujer dando a luz. — habla mi padre Hiram luego de ver la pantalla.

— ¡Es horrible! — digo al borde del llanto.

— Quinnie… al final del día tendrás a tu pequeña entre tus brazos. — intenta calmarme mi padre.

— ¡Ni loca! No quiero que salga… — me aferro a la barriga meciéndome en mi lugar. Estoy shockeada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — La voz de Quinn, es decir la mía, me saca de mis cavilaciones — Dime que ese demoniaco bebe ya ha terminado de torturar.

Leroy ríe junto a Hiram — Es solo un parto, no es para hacer un alboroto de esto. ¿Qué hay de ti? — le pregunta a Quinn, mi cuerpo, quien cree que es su hija.

— Solo me tomaba una siesta. — Hace el intento de sentarse — Oh, dios… — niega con su cabeza temblándole el mentón — Lo siento tanto por ti, eso es horrible.

— ¡Lo sé! — ambas sollozamos.

— ¡Ey! Miren… por favor mira, Quinnie. Es de lo que estoy hablando…

— ¿Qué? ¿El trasero de esa mujer ya ha explotado? — pregunto con mis ojos cerrados

— No, Quinn, ha nacido… miren — los pequeños llantos de una recién nacida nos ablanda el corazón tanto a mí como a Lucy, permitiéndonos echarle un vistazo al acontecimiento que nos indica mi padre. — Sera maravilloso, cariño. Cuando la tengas en tus brazos todo habrá valido la pena.

— Mira como con sus pequeñas manitos sostiene la mano de su mamá. Lucen hermosas — comenta Quinn besando mi mejilla.

— Oh, al diablo con ustedes. No tendrán que abrir sus piernas y sacar una vida de allí adentro. — exclamó aterrada lanzándome a los brazos de Quinn, provocando las risas en ellos.


End file.
